GUNDAM ASSAULT: Witch Universe
by NewtypeAuthor346
Summary: In an Alternate universe, the Allies were winning the War against the Neuroi in 1945 with the help of Mobile Armors to fend off the dangerous types of Neuroi, the Gigant's, however, their alien foe created a Portal for a last ditch attempt to escape, but in a freak accident sends the Hovership, a Commando and a Witch into SW Universe, a Reality similar to theirs. REUPLOAD in June 6
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, InterestingAuthor here, I thought a rewrite of the story was due to the fact I need some rest from writing Remnant in Earth, but I had to do some writing other than that. So this is a huge re-write that consists heavily from the Gundam Universal Century materials, but the story is not set in the Universal Century era and the Universe itself, and made a crossover with Strike Witches and Titanfall, including other series that you were familiar with.**

 **(Reupload in 7th July 2017)**

* * *

 **GUNDAM Assault: Strike Universe.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue to War**

 **Mobile Armors...**

 _They were the next leap forward in the history of mankind._

 _Their origins dated back to the Space Era when the Governments of the new Tech-World, the United Nations, an alliance of nine nations, sought the opportunity to mine resources from the stars in secret. This led to the creation of the first Exoskeletons, however, the Space Flight event remained obscured from the rest of the old Tech-World by the UN Governments._

 _In 1929, Almost thirteen years after the end of the First Neuroi War, the United States began to enact a top-secret project, with the cooperation between UN's best scientists and International Mercenaries could offer. Choosing the right candidates, first, consisting of mundane soldiers and seconds, Wizards, that led to the ultimate soldiers. After harsh physical training and professional education, they were ready._

 _In the year 1937, came the Striker Units to arm the Witches, which proved very effective against the Neuroi, but they never expected the true dangers of the Neuroi threat that later appeared in the Second Neuroi War._

 ** _'Gigant's'_**

 _They were the Neuroi's ultimate trump card, 60-foot-tall sentient mono-eyed Humanoids that are armed to teeth with the heaviest armaments and fueled by the will of their Emperor, unlike their fellow brethren, they rely on tactical warfare and well-organized in strategy._

 _However, around the same year of 1937, the first Mobile Armor was created, but remained hidden from outside the new Tech-World for a few years until they entered the War shortly after the Neuroi's raid in Pearl Harbor. The Mobile Armors were now proven against the Neuroi's Trump Card._

 _As a matter of fact, these Mobile Armors, controlled by PILOTS, proved their worth in combat against their Enemies, leading to victory. But this time, there will be another story where history will change its course._

* * *

 **Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Diary Log.**

 **6th June, 1940.**

 _'The war with the Neuroi progresses. Two days ago, I couldn't believe my eyes, many soldiers and gallian citizens flooded into the town of Durnkirk. I've seen how many of them were scared; they've lost their homes and their loved ones to the war. Hartmann, Barkhorn and myself are nervous about the situation we're in. We hope for an end to the war, but how long will it be until then? I don't know and neither do they. However, since my previous mission on June 4th, something intense happened.'_

Minna and her squad saw the sight of Neuroi goblins swarming over the airspace. Their duty was to prevent them from coming into Dunkirk. However, Minna's superior officer received a call from the Allied HQ.

"Everyone, we need to pull back!" said her captain. "A large swarm of Neurois are heading straight for Durnkirk!"

"But what about the maintenance crew!?" Minna asked worriedly. "They are still in the base!"

"There is no time." Her officer tilted her head sideways.

"What? We're leaving them to die?!" Minna almost yelled at her.

"Listen Fräulein Wilcke, the longer we stay, the higher the risks." She glared back with a cold tone. "That is an order."

Minna gritted her teeth. She wouldn't leave them behind. She didn't want to break the hearts of their families. Just as her Squad began to leave, Minna's face darkened and she flew directly towards the base. Her officer and her comrades looked back with surprise.

"Flight Lieutenant, what are you doing?!" her superior yelled. "Get back here, that is an order!"

Just as they flew to get her back, the Neuroi miasma beams interrupted them.

"Dieser Miststück..." The officer gritted her teeth with anger. "MINNA DU VOLLIDIOT!"

However, Minna ignored her and landed near the Warehouse. She heard the Neuroi's are coming close to their location. She had no time, but she went in.

"Hello? Is someone still here?" she shouted. She heard a grunt.

She sighed in relief, the crew were still alright. Suddenly, a Neuroi beam erupted, obliterating half of the warehouse, but it missed them.

However, they were trapped and the burning building was beginning to collapse. Minna's legs were stuck underneath a wooden pillar.

' _After I went inside the warehouse to rescue the maintenance crew, I didn't expected this to happen, A Neuroi beam nearly blow us up, I was injured and trapped inside the burning warehouse along with the crew, I was too stubborn, I didn't just wished to die and just hoped that a miracle will happen... but... it did really happened.'_

Suddenly, in a brief moment, an unknown figure walked passed the flames, surprising the crew. His appearance looked alien to them.

He wore a grey combat uniform with a brown scarf, plate shoulders and knee caps attached to it, and a helmet that covered his entire face with a glowing blue T-shape visor.

He shoved the fallen pillars aside with inhuman strength.

"Get out of this place now, this building won't last long," he said in a male voice that rather sounded like it was coming from a radio. "The exit is that way."

They nodded and ran towards the exit, and the unknown soldier walked to the trapped Witch. She began regaining consciousness and was met with a metal boot right in front of her. She continued to look upwards and saw the man, who almost resembled a knight. He lifted the burning wooden pillar and shoved it aside, surprising her with his superhuman strength.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"N-No..." Her feet were in pain whenever she moved.

"Come on, I'm getting you outta here."

The person began to carry her, bridal style, and ran towards the exit as the building began to collapse.

Moments later she was met by fresh air. They'd made it out successfully.

"Wh-...Who are you?" she asked weakly.

"The name's Kurt," he answered in her native language. "That's all you need to know, the rest is classified."

 _'He saved me and the crew. I will never forget him.'_

After Minna was recovered and released from the infirmary in Dover Base, she almost got de-ranked by her superior officer. Much later, she spotted the same person in the docks who rescued her from the flaming debris.

She saw him sitting alone on a crate, isolated from the others. He removed his helmet and sighed deeply, which caused Minna to blush.

"O-Oh my…" she gasped.

"I can hear you," he said, noticing that she was peeking out from behind the other crates.

This caused Minna to sneak away from him with a flustered face, which made him chuckle.

' _I saw his face, his blond hair and his blue crystal eyes. I have seen the only man that caught my interest and my heart. However, I never made the chance to meet him, because I heard he was transferred to Africa to help the Allied forces to fight the Neuroi. I hope that I will see him again one day.'_

* * *

 **Five years later, Berlin under Neuroi occupation, Karlsland, 1945**.

The sirens wailed as a sign of an attack, alerting aliens with humanoid shapes and who wore black armor with red hexagon patterns. They were the Neuroi.

Since they first appeared in Europe in 1939, humans have gained no knowledge about their origins as they began threatening to destroy mankind. But now, in their failure to overcome the human race, the last pockets of the Neuroi army in Berlin were rushing around to their defensive perimeters to prepare for an impending attack from the human forces.

The Neuroi captain began to speak to his superior in a deep, cold, robotic voice.

"Commander, all troops are waiting for orders."

His commander looked up to the skies and heard a deafening buzz. He saw a dozen planes in a V formation, a mixture of Halifax Heavy Bomber Planes and Armstrong Whitworth Night Bombers that flew in the night skies.

"So... the humans come this far…" The commander snarled and gave an order. "Shoot them down! For the glory of Neuroi!"

A 60-foot-tall humanoid Neuroi roared a battle cry and engaged its overly large machine guns. A barrage of Miasma bullets shot one of the bombers.

 _["This is Knightfisher from Bomber Squadron no. 109! We're hit!"]_ yelled a pilot from a Halifax over his radio.

 _["All Bomber Squadrons! Release the bombs now!"]_ ordered someone from the leading plane.

The bombers began to drop their heavy payload on the Neuroi defensive positions. One managed to hit one of the Neuroi Anti-Air turrets. Suddenly, the same gigantic Neuroi came into the middle of the streets, aimed its machine gun skywards, and fired at another Halifax bomber until it exploded into a fireball right out of the skies.

However, unbeknownst to them, in the forested outskirts of Berlin, a single Neuroi soldier fell to the ground as its body dissolved into white glitter, leaving it's armor behind. A soldier crouched beneath the bushes, hoping that a Neuroi patrol wouldn't see him. He wore olive green body armor with a brown scarf and a helmet with a blue, glowing T-shaped visor covering his entire head. He pulled out his binoculars and looked over the city.

He zoomed in to look for hostile Neuroi soldiers and activated the thermal mode to spot any signs of movement.

"30 Gigants on the southern defensive perimeters ... 20 Armored Turtles at the west sector..."

Then he looked eastward and saw a dozen of Neuroi Anti-Air turrets shooting down the bombers.

"Looks like the Britannians have pulled back..." he muttered quietly as he looked to the skies.

A little later, he made his way into the city. After the heavy bombings of the Allies, Berlin was now filled with smoke and flames. The US PILOT Commando dashed under the shadow of the debris and hid behind the ruined walls. He heard some marching footsteps, and he peeked out and saw a square formation of Neuroi soldiers and one Gigant marching through the streets, however, he wasn't alone, near his side was a pair Britannian SAS.

"Oi chap, if we keep sitting here and wait 'till they find us, I don't think that will-"

"Listen ye pal, we are getting in, the Orussians are there already on the eastern outskirts and they should be bombing the Neuroi defenses any moment," the commando interrupted.

At that moment, they heard deafening artillery bombings from not so very far away. "Now let's get moving."

After the Neuroi passed through the city, the commando led the SAS squad from out of cover and confirmed it was safe to get across the streets without contacting, but then a laser nearly hit one of the SAS.

"Neuroi sniper! Get to cover!"

Two SAS ducked behind a pile of rubble. The US Commando unslung his Britannian-made AR-15, peeked out, and spotted a sniper from inside the building on north.

"There he is."

"Where?!"

"At that building." The Pilot pointed to a battered motel building. "Fifth floor! At the seventh window!"

"Got it."

One of SAS members pointed his scoped Lee Enfield Rifle, aimed, and carefully waited until a Neuroi ducked out from cover.

The Britannian immediately shot it in the face and saw its body dissolve, leaving its armor behind.

"Got him!"

"Alright, let's keep moving."

* * *

 **City Entrance, Berlin.**

Meanwhile, at the main entrance of the city, a large battalion of Farawayland Forces and its Mobile Armors made a breakthrough in the Neuroi's southern defensive line, General Patton looked around until a soldier came up to him.

"General Patton." He saluted. "Rommel's forces have successfully broken the Neuroi's defensive position at the West district."

"Great, that's good news to hear!" he said proudly while puffing his cigar. "After the battle is over, Karlsland will be free from the Neuroi army."

Then Patton looked back to his troops. He saw the nostalgic sight of the Allied Forces, double-barreled M35 Grizzly tanks coming through with soldiers riding on them, helicopters and jet planes soaring through the skies along with the Jet Witches, and the sight of a gigantic floating Enterprise-class ship in the skies. Then three RUTS-37, 60-foot-tall Mobile Armors, strolled the fields to mop up the remaining Neuroi around the area.

"I wonder what Reynard's up to..." He chuckled as he looked back at the city entrance.

* * *

 **Berlin, Karlsland Reichstag building.**

The remnants of the Neuroi army stood in square formation. Its commander walked through the path with his engineer beside him.

"Is the portal ready?" he asked.

"It's ready commander, we've tested it and it is successful." The Neuroi grinned. "The machine will save what remains of us."

"The humans are getting closer." The Neuroi commander groaned. "No... It's just him."

"You mean that human wizard known as Reynard Smith?" The Neuroi engineer looked straight at him with curious expression. "I have heard some reports about that human Pilot Commando, isn't he the one who destroyed the Main Fleet in Romagna with a white Mobile Armor?"

"That was the second, after he destroyed our previous hive in Gallia last year. That is why we need to get out from this old world and re-settle our forces in a new world."

A Neuroi officer came by and saluted his commander. "Sir, we've gathered the last remaining Turtle division, we are ready for deployment to the new world."

"Good." He nodded. "Activate the portal and order the troops to enter now; we shall not waste time..."

As the Neuroi commander came to the balcony, he looked down at the sight of six hundred Neuroi Infantry marching to a large circular gate.

Meanwhile, not so far away, a Witch flew ten thousand feet above Berlin.

She had orange hair and blue eyes, wore a light blue Farawayland Airmen service uniform and a light brown mini skirt with protective knee pads, and was equipped with a J-F07V Jet Striker and a heavy GAU-11/7 Gatling gun.

There was a flash of light in the center of the city. "This is Flight Lieutenant Charlotte from 501st. Reynard, can you hear me?"

 _["I can hear you loud and clear, Shirley, what is it?"]_

"I spotted a light coming from the center of the city, where are you?"

Reynard stood beside with the two SAS and saw a bright light from not so far away. "Me and the SAS are located in front the Reichstag," he acknowledged. "Something's crackling over there."

"Say chap, don't tell me that we're dealing another Neuroi Geara Zulu-type?" asked one of the SAS nervously.

"I dunno pal, maybe we're dealing with another one." Reynard shrugged.

As the Neuroi's began to march into the portal, Reynard and the SAS hid behind the fence wall and peeked over. He was surprised to witness what the Neuroi were doing.

"Hey Jenkins, are there any Neuroi soldiers behind us?" the Pilot asked.

"No sir." He shook his head.

"Alright mate, let's see what these Neuroi are up to..." He thought for a moment. "Alright, here's the plan."

As the Neuroi Commander stood proudly, he patted his engineer on the back.

"You have made good work, Aphobis. With the connection between the two worlds, we can come back to this world with a vengeance that the humans will never forget."

"I would appreciate that, Commander Xenos." Aphobis chuckled.

"Aphobis! We have a problem," one of the Neuroi engineer yelled. "There is a malfunction in the machine."

"What?! Show me!"

As he inspected the controls of the machines, something went oddly wrong.

"What in the name of Neuroi did you do?!" Aphobis yelled.

"I didn't do anything, Head Engineer!" he said. "It was processing itself in good condition, but an unknown virus hacked into the data for unknown reasons."

"Halt!" Xenos stopped the Neuroi soldiers from marching in, and they looked towards their commander. "Who did this?!"

The Neuroi looked at each other in confusion, until an olive green soldier appeared on the rooftop of the Reichstag building.

"Hey Xenos!" he yelled. "Remember me?"

The commander of the Neuroi army snarled in anger.

"You!" He pointed out angrily.

"Yep, you still recognize me?" Reynard teased with a smirk under his helmet.

"Kill that pesky human!" Xenos barked.

At that moment, Reynard felt a large being overshadow him. He turned to see it looking at him directly with its large mono-eye, and he dodged a fist from the Gigant.

"Boys, let's bring them a surprise!"

"On it!" said Jenkins from the radio.

On the other side of the building where the SAS were stationed, Captain Jenkins and Corporal Wilbert used an MG42 against the Neuroi infantry, killing a chunk of them and scattering their alien opponents into cover.

"Aphobis, fix the machine now!"

Aphobis nodded as he tried to get rid of the virus. On the rooftops where the Pilot engaged against the Neuroi Gigant, a deafening screech of a rocket was heard as it hit the Gigant in its core. Reynard looked up into sky.

"It's about time then, Shirley," Reynard muttered. "Alright, let's do this."

As Charlotte dived down out of the sky with firing her minigun and distracting the Gigants, Reynard leaped out from the rooftops and fired his AR-15 Assault Rifle.

This did not make Xenos happy to see. "How long will that machine finished?!"

As the engineer got rid of the virus, he looked back to his commander.

"It's done!"

"Turn it on now or we will be dead, a shame to the Neuro Empire!"

Aphobis quickly nodded and re-activated the portal.

A flash of light nearly blinded Charlotte and Reynard, and the Neuroi infantry stopped firing and heads for the gate. However, this time the portal's color changed from blue to orange, and suddenly, a bleeping sound came from the controller.

"S-something's not right..." the Neuroi engineer stuttered.

Reynard and Charlotte observed the situation and noticed that the gate portal was erupting large sparks of electricity and surging.

"Are you seeing this?" he asked through the radio.

 _"Yeah, But I have no idea what it is."_

Suddenly, a large shadow covered the Reichstag building. They looked up to see a large, floating Enterprise-class ship with its name painted on the side, _John Sierra_.

 _["This is Captain Colin Cutter of the ship USS John Sierra, we're preparing an aerial bombardment, all allied units in the city center must get out ASAP!"]_

Suddenly, a flash of light shot out from the center of the city. General Patton looked down from the higher terrain as the rest of Allied soldiers and Land Witches saw it.

"What the hell is going on?" he said in disbelief.

On the western side of Berlin, Commander Minna landed nearby Rommel and witnessed the light from beneath the USS John Sierra.

"Field Marshal Rommel, what's going on over there?"

"I don't know fräulein Wilcke," Rommel said with a worried expression, pulling out his handkerchief and wiping the sweat from his forehead. "We heard Flight Lieutenant Charlotte's latest transmission and she's at the Reichstag Building. She paired up with Major Reynard, who also had a pair of Veteran SAS with him."

Minna's eyes went wide as she tried to get in contact with her radio. "Charlotte! Reynard! You must get out of there!"

Meanwhile, with Reynard and Charlotte...

"Charlotte!? Major Smith?! Can you hear me?!"

"M-Minna?" Shirley asked through her radio.

"I will say it again, Yeager! This is urgent! You and Major Smith must get the hell out of-"

However, it was too late. They were interrupted as the light began to consume them. In a moment, it flashed so bright as they shielded their eyes and disappeared. The Allies in the outskirts of Berlin were shocked as the USS John Sierra vanished from thin air.

"What the... hell happened..." General Patton nearly dropped his binoculars.

Meanwhile Minna stood silent with wide eyes. All she heard was static, and as she fell to the ground, crying, other allied soldiers looked at her with worried expressions.

"N-No... Th-This can't be..."

* * *

 **Location: Gallia, somewhere in Normandy, Unknown Year, Alternate Reality (SW Universe** ).

Blackness, all she could see was blackness, until she heard a sound of waves and suddenly felt something cold and wet. Charlotte jerked out of her sleep and found herself on a beach.

"Wh-What was that? Wh-Where am I...?"

The Farawayland Witch stood up and shook her head from dizziness, but something was not right.

"My Striker! Where is it?!"

She looked left and right frantically, but then found two objects buried under the sand. She pulled them out and found that they her J-F07VJet Strikers. She sighed in relief, but then another thing came to her mind.

"Reynard!" she gasped. "I must find him! But... where should I go?"

* * *

 **501st Base, SW Universe.**

"One page finished..." Minna sighed. "And one hundred more to go..."

"It'll be more stressful if you keep doing that," Mio said with her arms crossed. "Why don't you take a rest?"

"I can't, these papers are really important." The red-haired witch groaned.

As the Wing Commander of the 501st kept trying to get the papers finished, an earthquake rumbled in the office and a loud crash was heard in the hallways.

"Kyaaaa!" one of the witches screamed from outside.

"What was that?!" Minna stood.

The two witches exited from the office and ran through the hallways.

They heard a commotion coming from the kitchen, and Mio immediately opened the door.

"What's going on here?!" Mio unsheathed her Reppumaru and saw Lynette Bishop and Yoshika Miyafuji hugging themselves with frightened expressions. "What happened?!"

Lynette said nothing but shakingly pointed her finger to a figure that stood up groggily from a pile of broken ceramic plates and bricks.

"Uhh... What was that…?" the person groaned as he tapped his helmet, then slowly looked around. "Where... am I?"

"TONERRE!"

 ***ZAP!***

Suddenly, he felt a jolt of electricity in his back and fell to the ground, unconscious. The four girls looked up and saw Perrine holding a rapier.

"Perrine!" Mio shouted.

"Sorry, but I had to do it before this brute-looking person might have harmed us." Perrine said with a nervous laugh.

Minna went over to the unconscious body and inspected his outfit. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen. He wore in an olive green military outfit in an unknown style with metal plates attached to its shoulders and knees, a helmet with a blue T-visor that completely obscured his head, and a brown scarf. She noticed weapons slung on his back, a pistol in a hostler and even a dog tag hidden under his scarf with his identity.

"Reynard Smith... U.S. Mobile Armor Corps Specialist?" she read. "A... Liberion?"

"Umm... so what are we going to do with him?" Mio asked.

"Put him in a cell and wait until he wakes up," Minna ordered. "We don't know how this person got here. Inspect his weapons and his belongings, there's something suspicious about him. He could be one of Trevor's men."

* * *

 **Chapter ends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hello Alternate Reality!**

* * *

 **Folkestone, 3 hours after First Contact.**

Reynard slowly opened his eyes and groaned in pain, He felt like he had a hangover, and the air was cold, but he was on something soft and dry. Suddenly, he jerked up and found himself on a bunk bed... in a jail cell?

"Where am I? And... why am I in a cell? How did I get here?"

"Seems you're awake, and you have a lot of questions to answer," said a female voice. "Mr. Smith."

The Commando recognized this voice. He stood up from the bunkbed and looked at the person on the other side of the bars. His eyes went wide in disbelief. He knew who she was.

"Wing Commander Minna, is that you?" He gawked. "Wait… Why did you lock me in a cell?"

"You know my identity?"

"Well yeah, how could I ever forget?"

"Still, I have a question for you." Minna stared at him with an icy glare. "I demand to know who you really are and what you are doing here in the 501st Base."

Reynard stared at her curiously, then his eyes went wide as he realized something was wrong about her. "Wait... what?! I don't know what you are talking about Minna, but you really don't know who I am?" Minna shook her head, then Reynard sighed and cleared his throat. "Seriously Minna, I'm Reynard for god's sake. You know me. I'm from Squad 117th and have assisted you in the 501st… since 1944?"

"...No, we don't have someone from this so-called Squad 117th to assist the 501st," Minna said, still with a questioning look.

"Hey, don't play stupid with me and answer my question, why the hell am I locked up in a cell?!" he asked.

"Look, I don't know who you really are, and we noticed which nationality you belong to," she said with a dark glare. "I will interrogate you later about how you got here."

"What?! This has got to be a joke!"

However, the red-haired Karlslander ignored him and walked away from the jail.

"What the hell is going on here...?" He groaned in utter confusion. "Why didn't Minna recognize me?! ...Oh wait!"

Then he realized something. Back when he was stationed back in the Battle of Berlin, there was something odd with that Neuroi machine that he and Shirley encountered. After a flash of light erupted, like a teleport it sent him to... somewhere… Was it a place where the people he recognized didn't really know about him, or was he in a reality where he didn't exist?

He sighed and sat on the bunkbed. He might have thought about his future, or his chances if only Shirley was there, but there was something odd about Minna which Reynard had forgot to ask about.

"Hold on... Why didn't she have a skirt or pants on? I've never seen her wear just panties in public..."

He shook off his thoughts and tried to concentrate on his current situation, but something caught his eye outside the barred window. He took peeked outside and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Huh, so I'm in Folkestone," he muttered quietly. He rubbed his eyes, then looked out and sighed once again. "Great, just great..."

* * *

 **Minna's office...**

Mio Sakomoto entered the room and saw her Wing Commander sigh stressfully while doing paperwork.

"Wing Commander, how did it go with that prisoner?"

"It was... odd." Minna sighed. "He said that he was from Squad 117th to assist the 501st."

"Actually, Wing Commander, we're investigating his weapons. It might be that there is something to show you."

"Let's inspect these weapons, shall we?"

Inside a room there was a table with weapons and other gadgets lying on top. An orange-haired Liberion witch grabbed a rifle, Reynard's Britannian-made AR-15. She looked over the mechanics, and thought it resembled a mixture of a Liberion-made BAR machine gun and a Thompson, but shorter, lighter, consisting of black-colored steel-like materials with a wood stock. It also had some sort of large barrel underneath the gun barrel, which was similar to a weapon made from the Fuso Military known as a grenade launcher.

To her side was Getrude Barkhorn, who grabbed Reynard's oversized 50AE Magnum Revolver. It resembled a mixture of a Liberion M1911A1 pistol and the 1917 Revolver, although the barrel looked bigger, quite exotic, and more dangerous than other pistols. Surprisingly, though, it was lighter. She inspected the three-holed cylinder and looked inside the cartridges, and frowned when she noticed that a bullet measured at least 12.7x108mm, quite powerful for a pistol.

"These weapons are clearly ahead of our own and have somewhat Liberion origins. Do you know what these weapons are, Shirley?" Trude asked, but the Liberion witch shook her head.

"I dunno, but look at this weird thing I found strapped around the back of his waist." Charlotte placed the assault rifle on the table and grabbed Reynard's 3D Maneuver Jump Kit. "This looks like a device that I read about from the comic series of Captain Liberion. It called this a 'jetpack,' but this one has wired hooks attached on both sides."

"I've heard from Commander Minna that the man in the cell is a Liberion. She could tell because of his language and accent," Getrude explained.

Shirley looked at the Karlslander with a curious look.

"I've never heard anything about these weapons being in the US Army arsenal, maybe he's a top secret soldier or something else."

Suddenly, the door opened, and Wing Commander Minna and Squadron Leader Mio Sakomoto entered. The two witches saluted their superior officers, who saluted back.

"At ease, what did you find?" The red-haired Karlsland Witch asked Shirley.

"It's strange," Shirley stated as she looked back to the weapons. "I've never seen any of these before."

Mio stepped up to the table and grabbed a gauntlet with a futuristic device imbedded in it. She was puzzled and trying to understand what it was.

Suddenly, she accidentally pressed a button and a holographic display popped out. Mio nearly dropped it in surprise and the three other witches stared at the display in awe. The screen showed the time and date, which was 3:00 AM on 3rd September, 1944.

"M-Mio, what did you do!?" Minna asked her subordinate, baffled.

"Where did he get this?" Mio wondered. "It's like nothing I've ever seen before."

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Prison Cell, Folkestone, 501st Base.**

Reynard laid on his bunkbed and tried to think of what to do.

"Should I try a jailbreak?" he wondered, but he shook his head. "Nah, bad idea…"

Reynard sighed again and sat up, still thinking.

"I still don't understand... maybe... Am I really in an alternate world? I read too much fiction."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Elsewhere in the Atlantic.**

The floating Enterprise-class ship, USS _John Sierra_ , wandered through the skies above the ocean. The crew were confused, they remembered being deployed for an aerial cannon bombardment in Berlin, and yet now they were somewhere else in a flash of light.

"Captain Cutter," said the ensign. "We tried to contact Aerial Fleet Command, but we have received no respond in the last fifteen minutes."

"What about from the Orbital Station?"

"We also tried it, but we still didn't receive a signal."

"Dammit, where the heck did those Neuroi send us...?"

"Sir!" yelled another ensign who sat near the radar. "I'm receiving some distress signals... wait..."

 _[*static* "T-To any allied ship- *static* out there, this is Captain Burgundy of- *static* Revenge-class HMS Wales- *static* we're under attack by Neuroi- *static* we require assistance!"]_

"Sir, it's from a Britannian Ship requesting help." The crewman turned to his captain. "Orders, sir?"

Cutter thought for a moment, first being transported by the Neuroi to the middle of the sea and now a distress call from a Britannian ship? Maybe it'd be a good thing to speak to the crew from the HMS _Wales_. He remembered that HMS _Wales_ was patrolling the Atlantic. Even if they didn't know how his ship had ended up out here, they'd be able to contact the Allied forces in Karsland.

"Go east and help that ship."

"Yes sir!"

"HMS _Wales_ , this is Captain Colin Cutter from USS _John Sierra_ ," Collins replied to the ship through the radio. "Just hang on a little while longer."

 _["Oh thank *static* the Lord,"]_ the Captain of the Britannian Ship said in relief _. ["I thought we were just gonna die out here, *static* hurry!"]_

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Over the English Channel.**

An orange-haired Farawaylander witch flew across the channel. Charlotte activated her holographic display screen and tried to contact anyone. Not receiving anyone, she groaned and tried again. "Hello? Hello?! This is Flight Lieutenant Charlotte E Yeager from the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, can anyone respond?"

Suddenly, there a deafening static, followed by a voice speaking in a Britannian accent.

 _[*static* "I can hear you loud and clear, this is *static* Radar Tower in Dover Base, over."]_

 _'Thank goodness, somebody's out there_.' She sighed in relief, she was nearby the coasts of Britannia.

"Requesting permission to land in Dover Base."

 _["Permission granted,"]_ the radio tower responded.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, over the Atlantic Ocean.**

As the Enterprise-class ship cruised across the clouds, one of the observation crew spotted a flying black object. The ensign grabbed a nearby phone to report.

"Sir, Neuroi spotted 5 kilometers northeast, it's a Neuroi from what seems to be larger than the Freighter-types and was accompanied by a dozen Goblin-types."

In the bridge, Cutter nodded, hung up the phone, then turned to his crew.

"Alright people, send the fly boys to get their planes ready and arm the anti-air missiles for combat. Let's help those Britannians."

Cutter turned a switch, and alarms rang all around the floating carrier. "This is Captain Cutter, all hands on deck," he said over the intercom.

Meanwhile in the hangar, the jet fighter pilots and six Witches dashed into the airstrip and got into their J-F07V jet fighters, while the witches went to their strikers.

"Come on ladies and gents! Into your planes!" yelled one of the pilots.

 _["This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill, all hands to battle stations!"]_

In the radio control room, the crew inspected each jet in the hangar on holographic display while the pilots checked the systems.

"All statuses green, wings are okay, warning systems and weapons computer systems online, check, turbine engines and afterburner systems, check... Preparing for takeoff," said a jet fighter pilot.

 _["Roger Pheonix-1, please standby until the last Witch takes off."]_

"This is Squadron Leader Wilma Bush, Angel Company, all systems are online, everything's green," said a witch into her radio. "We're gonna fly."

The Witch kneeled down, and a catapult launched Wilma's striker out at high speed. Then the witch rocketed herself into the sky with a joyful glee. Then the jet fighters were next.

 _["This is Control, you are cleared for takeoff, good luck and happy hunting."]_

"Alright, let's hit it," one grinned before he took off.

As the small squadrons of Witches and Jet Fighters soared through the skies, the Pilot of Phoenix-1 heard his radar beep. He took a brief glance to see several red dots, and then looked outside, where he could see flak and an extremely large Neuroi.

 _["Holy shit, it's a "Gorilla" right in front of us,"]_ Swore one of them jet pilots. _["And it's half as big as the Neuroi Carrack Battleships."]_

 _["Pheonix-1, this is Pheonix-3, seven Bandits sighted at five o'clock,"]_ his wingman reported. _[Several more appeared at eight!"]_

 _["Angel-1 and I will get rid of that large Bandit!"]_ was the response from the radio. _[Phoenix Squadron, split and team up with the Witches to distract those Goblet-types, it's tight, Weapons Free."]_

 _["Roger that!"]_ Phoenix-Three said as he broke up from Phoenix-One. _["Get your AHUOM's ready, Fox-3!"]_

 _["Firing,"]_ Pheonix-4 responded as he pressed the trigger.

A hail of missiles was released from the jets and the Witches. The Goblet-types dodged the missiles, but the missiles followed them until multiple Goblet Units exploded into white glitters.

Phoenix-1 made several rolls to dodge beams from the larger Neuroi and then released a missile which bored a hole into it. Then Wilma took aim with her GAU-11/7 and fired the Core. The flying Neuroi Large-type screeched in agony before exploding into glitter.

"Huh, that's it?" Wilma asked while raising her left eyebrow confusion. "I was expecting the fight to last longer, but this seems like child's play."

 _["Angel-1 this is Phoenix-3, I need you to make personal contact with the crew of HMS Wales.]_

Meanwhile on HMS _Wales,_ Captain Burgundy and the rest of the crew looked up in shock and awe at their saviors.

Strange aircraft shaped like arrowheads flew above, considerably faster than any planes they had seen throughout the war. They didn't have any propellers, and had a strange resemblance to the Striker Units that the Witches flew alongside them. Moments later, a Witch flew down and what was most surprising was that she was in her mid-twenties.

"Hey, is everybody alright?" Wilma asked the crew.

But the Crew were dumbstruck and confused. Most of them blushed due to her beauty. They thought that Witches were young teenage girls, but this one was a woman around their age, at least she was wearing a skirt with her.

Captain Burgundy cleared his throat before speaking.

"Erm, yes, we're alright here!" he called out. "And I have a question, can you tell us your name and where you hail from?"

"The name's Wilma Bush, Squadron Leader of Angel Company," she replied with a salute. "We were sent here by Captain Colin Cutter to assist the ship."

"Wait, the USS _John Sierra_? That means-"

"Captain, look!" one of the Crew members interrupted. "There's something's big flying over the clouds!" The sailor pointed at an enormous aircraft carrier flying out of the skies on four huge rotors.

"By Jove..." Burgundy swore as most of the crew of HMS _Wales_ gawked at the sight of the flying ship. The Captain looked back to the Witch and spoke. "How did you Liberions manage to build that?"

"...Liberions?"

* * *

 **Dover Base.**

Shirley saw the airfield runway not far away and prepared to land. A group of Britannian and Liberion pilots sat on some wooden crates playing cards, before hearing a sound like a rocket coming down.

"What the hell was that?" asked a Liberion pilot.

"I dunno, let's check it out," said the other.

As they went for the runaway, they saw a Witch landing, which some Liberions recognized as the ace from their country. However, her Striker Unit was unfamiliar.

"Isn't that Charlotte E. Yeager?"

"Yeah, but look at her Striker, she must have got a new one," one of the Britannians pointed out. "It's really surprising to see her wearing... a short skirt? Even her uniform looks different."

The pilots stared at her Striker Unit for a moment, which seemed more advanced than her last one. It was a bit similar to the newly invented Karlsland ME 262. Charlotte disengaged from her Striker unit and spotted a group of men standing there. She went over to them and started asking questions.

However...

"Ehh?! It's 1944?" Charlotte frowned. "It can't be! It's 1945! How is that possible?!"

The allied pilots looked at each other in confusion.

"Err, I don't know what you were talking about.." said one of the pilots.

"What? You can't be serious!" Shirley was baffled.

The Britannians and Liberions glanced curiously at each together before she pressed the palm of her hand against her face. "Ugh, this is confusing."

"Is something alright?" The Liberion Pilot asked. "You've must have hit your head or something."

Shirley then cupped her chin and thinks, as she remembers that Dover Base was in Britannian Commonwealth and Folkestone lies a bit far away from here, she then she got an idea before heading towards to her Jet Striker.

"I know, maybe my friends in Folkestone will tell me," she said before jumping on her Striker Unit.

"Better go, bye!"

Shirley left, leaving the crew behind still looking at each other in confusion.

"...She's odd..." one of the Liberion pilots commented.

Meanwhile, Charlotte was puzzled, completely puzzled.

"There is something wrong about this place..." She checked the calendar on her hologram, and the date made her more confused. "Is it really 1944 or some kind of illusion the Neuroi made?"

Shirley shook her head. _'Concentrate Shirley!'_ Her mind thought. _'Maybe, it's just another doozed off world I'm in, but I've feel that Reynard's magic is somewhere...'_

* * *

 **Meanwhile, 501st Base...**

Reynard sat on a chair in front of a table. He was inside an interrogation room as Minna had promised a few hours before.

"Alright bro, you need to be cool and tell her everything," he muttered to himself. "Maybe she'll understand."

A few moments later, a door to the right opened. Mio Sakomoto and Minna came in. The Wing Commander sat right in front of him and Mio stood aside him with her sword at ready.

' _Even Mio doesn't wear anything decent?!'_ Reynard gawked at her in disbelief, it he shook it from his thoughts. _'Concentrate Reynard.'_

"So... Reynard Smith, isn't it?" She asked as he rose an eyebrow. "So, let us begin from where we stopped."

"...And what do you want, Minna?" Minna produced three pictures and a dog tag and placed them on the table. "Those… are my weapons and my dog tags."

"So tell me who you really are and why you came here. And more importantly, how did you know about me?"

"First off, Wing Commander, I'm just a U.S. PILOT Commando. I'm not gonna do any harm here. I'm starting to think that you've hit your head on something. You too, Mio," he said sarcastically. Both Witches were displeased, trying to guess if he was serious or joking.

"Alright then, one question: What is a _'PILOT Commando?'_ I have never heard of those. And what is a Mobile Armor Corps Specialist?"

Reynard's face turned from normal to an "are you serious" face. He raised a finger. "Hold on a minute, you don't know what a PILOT Commando or the M.A.C.S?" She shook her head. "Mobile Armors? The J-F07V Jet Strikers, uh, Hover Carriers?"

"I never heard about Mobile Armors, Hover Carriers or this J-F07V, but the Jet Strikers prototypes are under production. So now, answer my question." Minna stared at him with cold eyes. "What is a PILOT Commando? Is it some sort of elite pilot unit?"

Reynard took a deep breath and sighed heavily. He'd answer, but he'd have to avoid sensitive information.

"Alright, I think I'll trust you. The PILOT Commandos are special elite units of soldiers who fought the Neuroi effectively and mostly used Mobile Armors. They are chosen soldiers and cadets trained under a secret program which later went public, known as the 'PILOT V-Project.'

"Since 1929, the Pilot V-Project was enacted in secret under the surveillance of the Government of the United States, formed by military scientists during the last days of the Golden Twenties. However, the project came into the eyes of the public right after the early days of the North African Campaign. The U.S. military began to make better modifications for military weapons and other technological breakthroughs and well... Can't really tell all the details, too classified, but the first PILOT Commandos and Mobile Armors fought in Guadalcanal in 1942. There weren't many at first, but they proved themselves fighting Neuroi Gigants more effectively than the Witches... Does that, uh, bother you?"

Minna and Mio stared at him in disbelief. Then Minna shook her head. "I... I need a glass of water..." she groaned and exited the interrogation room.

* * *

 **Minna's Office.**

An orange-haired Liberion knocked on the door, but received no response. However, to her surprise, the door was open and no one was inside. Shirley sneaked inside. She was trying to find information on that "Liberion" person when suddenly...

 ** _*Static*_**

Shirley yelped. "Whaa-!? Oh."

She sighed in relief. The radio nearly gave her a heart attack. Someone seemed to be talking through it, so she went over to the radio and answered it.

"Hello?"

 _["Hello? Is this Wing Commander Minna?"]_ responded a female voice, which to her surprise sounded a lot like her.

"Who is this?"

 _["Err... This is... Charlotte E. Yeager… speaking."]_

 ** _'...Huh?!'_** Shirley's eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

 _["...Hello? ...Hello? ...Weird, like no one's answering."]_

Shirley didn't answer, she turned the radio off.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the conversation, Shirley was bewildered to find that her holographic display had been disrupted.

Back in the base, Shirley stared at the radio in disbelief.

 _'Who the hell was she and why did she sound like… me?'_

* * *

 **501st Base, Interrogation Room.**

To Reynard's surprise, Minna had never heard of the PILOTs or the PILOT V-Program, or Mobile Armors. Even Wizards were never heard nor seen in any reports since the war began. Then he thought of something, and spoke about his latest actions during Battle of Berlin in 1945. He talked about the Neuroi machine that engulfed the center of the city where he and the others like Charlotte were...

Then Minna explained how unbelievable the story was, and that she thought it was utter nonsense. The year was 1944 and there was no evidence that PILOTsor Mobile Armors existed. To his surprise, he realized that they were not joking, he was NOT in the right time and had landed in a somewhat different place. Thanking Ursula for teaching him about multi-dimensional theories, he then stated that he came from another dimension.

"So let me get this straight." Minna stressfully massaged her forehead. "You're telling me that... you came from an alternate world where there are Wizards, which are magic users who are males... and they coexist with the Witches... and you're a Wizard too?"

"Yep." He nodded. "Pilot's Commandos may also be non-magical users or Witches, even."

"I thought Wizards were just myths," Mio exclaimed. "So I have a question, how old are you and what is the age restriction for a person to become PILOTs?"

"I'm twenty, but I went into duty at seventeen," he replied while curiously raising his eyebrows.

Then Mio wondered, "How long are these Wizards able to be in duty?"

"Up to eighty years of old age, unless they signed up for retirement or to be honorably discharged from the military," he answered, catching the Witches off guard.

"WHAT?!" They yelled in unison until Minna asked, "A-And what about the Witches in your world?"

"The same like Wizards, as long as they live. I mean, they can still use magic," he said.

"How is that possible?!" Mio asked. "Witches can't continue their duties once turning over twenty years of age!"

"Well, talk about the age restrictions, in this world we never had a single record about Wizards wandering around the world, not even in Liberion," Minna said. "But anyways, you're Liberion, right?"

"...No, I'm from U.S., just simply United States or the Union," he replied. "There's no Liberion or anything like it where I am from. There is Karlsand, Brittania, Gallia, Romagna, Orussia and Farawayland, but no Liberion. I don't have a world map with me."

"I have a map," Minna said.

The Wing Commander pulled out a folded piece of paper from her breast pocket and unfolded it out onto the table. Reynard took a brief look in the map and saw Europe and Africa were the same, The Republic of Tianmen in Asia seems to be out of the map while to it's east-southern neighbor, there island nation known as the Kingdom of Tondo, but from where he come from it was used to be called as the Philippine Republic. South America looked fine, but his eyes widened in disbelief when he saw that North America was a star-shaped continent.

"What the fuck?" he muttered. "So this must be North America in this alternate reality?"

Minna and Mio glanced at each other before they narrowing their eyes at him suspiciously.

"Alright, enough of this nonsense. If you're really a Wizard that came from another world, then show us the proof of what kind of magic you are capable of," Mio said with a dark, icy stare. "We still can't confirm if this is all true."

Reynard sighed, raised his right hand and removed his glove. With a small amount of concentration, he snapped his fingers and summoned a small fireball at the tips of his fingers, shocking the Witches.

"If you want more information, Wizards are mainly male magic users and they don't have familiars. Sometimes people mistake us as normal men and boys. But not the Witches. People will easily recognize women and girls to be witches when they summon their familiars on activating their magic."

"Amazing..." Mio said in awe while staring to the fireball before it dispersed into nothing.

"So it is true." Minna said with a bewildered look. Still, she needed more information about him. "Oh and tell me, you said that you assisted the 501st? Yet isn't that against the law where military members are forbidden to have personal affairs with Witches?"

"Huh? Weird, that kind of law doesn't exist," he said as he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Minna asked.

"Who made up that kind of law and for what reason?"

"I... Uh... I don't want to talk about the reason," Minna said.

The PILOT looked at Mio with a curious look. "Wait, did she set up that law?"

"She enforces the law ever since few years back during the Great Evacuation," Mio explains as she crossed her arms. "Her lover died while saving other survivors inside the base from the Neuroi's. She created the rule because she doesn't want any Witches to feel the same as her..."

"What was his name?" he asked.

"His name was... Kurt Flachfeld." His eyes went wide in shock as Minna just looked down, silent.

 _'Kurt is dead?! If that's true, I'm really not in my own reality…'_ he thought.

"Well... where I'm from... he's actually alive and well."

At this moment, Minna looked up with wide eyes. "Huh? H-He's alive?"

"Of course, but in my own reality, he's a good friend and a well-respected leader of the Squad 117th. He also told me about how his past life was. He... actually never met you in Karlsland nor even in the Karlsland Military. He's a Wizard too and the first chosen cadet from Europe who participated in the International Pilot V-Project in 1937 before the Neuroi invasion. You want to know more?"

Minna nodded, so Reynard pulled out a picture from his chest pocket and placed it on the table. Mio was surprised that the picture was in full color, but Minna's eyes went wide to see her lover from an alternate reality who was really alive! It showed him standing on top of a larger double-barreled tank with Reynard and an unknown Fusoan soldier. His clothes resembled Reynard's but in white. He was cheering along with the rest of the allied soldiers standing below with the Land Witches. Surprisingly there was also General Patton, Field Marshal Erwin Rommel, Bernard Montgomery, and the Star of Africa, also known as Hanna-Justine Marsielle.

"That picture was taken in 1943 when the Neuroi were losing their ground territories in Egypt, right after the Battle of Cairo," he said nostalgically. "I was an SPC at the time when I met him in Libya, and we fought together side-by-side in Halfaya Pass, Tobruk, and El Alamein to liberate Egypt."

"I... I can't believe this..." Minna was in the middle of an emotional breakdown, and her hands violently shook. "Is... Is this true? How is this possible?"

"I dunno." He shrugged.

Minna looked at him with wide eyes and thought for a while. She had a feeling that he had known a lot about her... Quite a lot, since right after she met him in the cell he seemed comfortable and familiar with her. Mio on the other hand, felt that he was serious about telling the truth, so the red-haired witch stood up and cleared her throat.

"So... that would be much information we've gathered." Minna cleared her throat, but she kept the photo. "But we are still not done here."

Reynard sighed deeply once again, it would take time to prove himself.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, few kilometers away from the 501st base.**

The alternate Shirley could see a familiar castle, clearly not very far away.

"Isn't that... The Folkestone?!"

Suddenly, she heard static from her magic radio.

 _["Attention to unknown flying Witch, this is Flying Officer Perrine Clostermann, you are nearing the Base of 501st, identify yourself!"]_

"Perrine?!" Shirley gasped and responded over the radio. "Perrine, is that you?!"

She was relieved. Perrine was still stationed in Britannia during the Battle of Berlin.

 _["Shirley? W-Wait a minute, how come that you're already flying?!"]_ she stuttered throughout the radio. _["I thought that you were going to fix your Striker Unit."]_

"Uh... what?" Just then, the Farawayland Witch could see three familiar figures floating in the sky. She could see Miyafuji and Lynette floating besides the Gallian Witch, but they looked younger.

 _["Wait a minute... Shirley, I can see you clearly now, but... Hold on! What kind of Striker Unit is that!?"]_

The Farawayland Witch had a quizzical look on her face. "...It's my J-F07V Jet Striker," she answered before zooming her camera onto Perrine. "But wait a minute, Perrine, how come you don't know about my Jet Striker? And you look so young..."

 _["I... huh? Never heard that you had a Jet Striker,"]_ Perrine responded. _["And what you mean young?"]_

 _["Shirley-san, where did you get that?"]_ asked Miyafuji from the radio.

"Are you serious?!" Shirley gritted her teeth, then boosted up to the three witches.

Miyafuji, Lynette and Perrine watched in awe at how fast she was flying, like it was beyond Mach 1 with a release of a sonic boom.

"Whoa... That looks fast!" Lynette said, impressed.

"Wait a minute..." Miyafuji looked closely and noticed something odd. Shirley at this time was quite different, no, more than that.

"There is something different about her," Miyafuji said.

"What do you mean?" Lynette asked.

"Look closely, Lynette."

As Shirley drew closer, she slowed and noticed that had surprised looks on their faces.

"Sh-Shirley? Is that really you?" Perrine asked while her eyes went up and down, slowly. "And… um..."

The Gallian Witch inspected her clothes. Shirley wore what appeared to be a Liberion Airmen Service uniform, but blue in color. She also had an unknown Striker, which was similar to an ME 262 Prototype, but more advanced and with a strange weapon that resembled an old Liberion Gatling gun. Also surprisingly, she wore a light brown mini skirt covering her underwear, only few centimeter above her knees.

"You look very different, Shirley-san!" Miyafuji said in surprise.

"Yeah…" she replied with an irritated yet dumbfounded expression. "Anyways, I'll ask again, why do you three look so young and-...Why are you all wearing panties outside!?"

"...Eh?" the three of them asked in unison.

* * *

 **Inside the the 501st Base..**

Reynard found himself inside a big room with a large table in the middle. Minna placed an unloaded AR-15, a 50AE Magnum Revolver, his gauntlet, his helmet and most importantly, his 3D Maneuver Jump kit in front of him.

"These things are clearly not from any other military." Then the Wing Commander grabbed his gauntlet. "And this…" She pressed a button until a blue holographic display popped up. "Can you tell me what this is?"

"It's my Holo Communicator," he replied as he pointed at the holographic screen. "It's nothing important unless I have some mission objectives."

"I see." She placed his gauntlet on the table, and the holographic display disappeared. " Next I would like to ask if-"

"Commander!" a voice interrupted. Erica Hartmann rushed into the room.

"Huh?" Reynard spun around and saw a familiar blond Karlslander. "Erica?"

"Commander Minna, you need to come out, it's urgent!"

"What?" Minna seemed surprised by this. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"We...We have a problem!" she said with a frightened expression.

The two high-ranking Witches looked at each other with curious expressions, then started to follow Erica. Minna turned to Reynard, who was still sitting in the chair.

"You're coming with us," she ordered, and he nodded back.

Moments later, the group arrived on the airfield and found two women pointing their guns each other. Minna and Mio gawked at the two Shirleys standing right in front of them, one in a red Liberion uniform and the other in blue.

"Alright, I'll ask you again. Who are you?" the red Shirley demanded with a glare.

"Look, first of all, I don't know what the hell is going on, okay." The blue Shirley gritted her teeth as she pointed her Magnum .44AE Revolver towards her doppelganger. "I'm Charlotte E. Yeager from the 501st. Whether this is the past or some sort of another reality, please, just put down your weapon. I mean you no harm."

"No way!" The other Shirley gripped her gun tighter. "I demand an answer! Who do you think you are?! I am Charlotte Yeager, not you! And your breasts are bigger than mine, you fake!"

"Erm, Ladies, can I say that shooting each other could be considered suicide?" Reynard interrupted.

As the two's attention snapped to the man, suddenly, the blue Shirley's eyes widened.

"R-Reynard?!"

"Welp... that's my Shirley over there. " Reynard said nonchalantly, pointing.

The Farawayland Witch began to tear up in joy and jumped at him.

"REYNARD~!"

"Oh crap."

He braced for the impact as he was tackled to the ground. The Witches looked down at the couple while Shirley began to suffocate him tightly with her arms... and her large rack.

"I'm so glad you're here!" she said gleefully.

"I'm not when you're trying to suffocate me to death!" he said, muffled.

"Whoops! Sorry!"

Shirley immediately released him and the helmet-less Pilot Commando gasped for air. "I'm also glad you came." He grinned and Shirley began to giggle.

Meanwhile, the Witches stared at them silently. Minna thought that perhaps she should have listened to him earlier. Then the red-haired Karslander stepped forward and coughed. "Ahem, excuse me."

Reynard stood and helped Shirley up. Then he turned to Minna and performed a mock salute.

"Commander Minna, let me introduce you... Well, you know who she is, right?" Minna nodded.

"Charlotte E Yeager... also known as Shirley," Minna answered, then turned to Reynard. "I guess I've misjudged you, Mr. Smith. I've admit that you were right."

"Um, Rey..." Shirley started. "Can we talk about what's going on here and why aren't they wearing skirts? And also why is there another Shirley?"

"I'd better explain." He sighed. "Okay, I've been in a jail cell for six hours straight and when she interrogated me I found out that we're not in our time… or world."

"Huh? Wait, what?!"

"We're in another dimension Shirley, that Neuroi machine sent us to a strange universe," he said.

"So... we're not in our world…?" He nodded.

"EEEEHHH?!"

* * *

 **Chapter 2 ends**

* * *

 **Information Details:**

 **PILOT:**

PILOT's were the Super Commando's from Reynard's Universe (Mobile Armor Universe), and consists of mundane soldiers, Wizards and also Witches who were chosen by the U.S. Secret Special Forces when the PILOT V-Project which was enacted by the U.S. Intelligence with the approval of the governments since 1929 before the emergence of the Striker Units

It's name was also an acronym which stood for: **Prototype Infantry Linked to Offense and Termination.**

Trivia: It resembles to Titanfall Pilot's with their combat fatigues mixed with Dead Space Elite Armor.

 **AHUOM:**

An infrared guided missile which was used by the J-F07V Multi-Role Jet Fighters

Acronym which stands for: **Anti-Hostile Unit Ordnance Missile**

 **J-F07V**

The J-F07V was a Multi-Role Jet Fighter from the Mobile Armor Universe.

Trivia: Based off from the Metal Slug Slug Flyer.

 **Mobile Armors:**

Mobile Armors were 60-foot-tall humanoid-like mechs from Reynard's and the Alternate Shirley's Universe, They've made it's first appearance in Chapter 1, there were RUTS-37, these mechs were excruciatingly important War machines to counter Neuroi Gigants, historic and information details were explained later in future chapters.

Trivia: Thes Mobile Armors had a striking resemblance of earth federation mobile suits from the Universal Century Mobile Suit: Gundam series.

 **RUTS-37**

They were first announced in Chapter 1 from the Mobile Armor Universe, those were the standard Mobile Armor Units of the allied forces, the first prototype was developed by Mecha Industries since 1936 and entered service in 1937, they were only used mostly by two North American Armed Forces (Farawayland and the United States) as the backbone of their military until they finally used it against the Neuroi Gigant's in Guadalcanal after their entry into the Second Neuroi War by 1941, later on, during the North African Campaign, several Non-UN Allied Nations bought these Mobile Armors and decided to produce their own by the approval of the Mecha industries.

It's name was an acronym which stood for: **Regular Unit Terrain Support-37** [Standard Variant]

Trivia: This Mobile Armor based off from the RGM-79 GM Ground Type or known as "Jim"

 **AR-15 Assault Rifle:**

An Assault Rifle from the Mobile Armor Universe, It was once a standard main armament of the United States Armed Forces that served since 1900 to 1920, years of service had passed and these Rifles became obsolete and most of them were sold to the Commonwealth of Britannia, during the interwar period, the Britannian Military saw this rifle as a versatile weapon and adopted them to replace the Lee Enfield Rifles from the standard infantry, fortunately, the Lee Enfield remained to the Marksmen Infantry. This weapon carries 7.62mm in a 25 Rounds magazine.

Trivia: the AR-15 Rifle was based off from the Metal Slug AR-10 Heavy Automatic Assault Rifle

 **Neuroi Gigant (Mobile Armor Universe)**

Appeared in Chapter 1, 60-foot-tall bulky, armored, neuroi Humanoids which was armed with a variety of any kinds of overly large neuroi Weapons with devastating firepower that will wreck havoc against human military forces. rest of this piece of information will be implied in future chapters.

Trivia: Based off from any Zeon Mobile Suits, Common Types were based on the AMS-129 Geara Zulu.

 **Faction: United Nations (Mobile Armor Universe)**

An alliance of nine nations which the United States and the Republic of Farawayland were members, other details about this alliance were expained later.

Notes: Karlsland, Britannia and all of the European nations, including most of Asian and African nations aren't members.

Trivia: Based off from the real life United Nations, but in the Mobile Armor universe, this political alliance is very, very old before the 19th century.

 **Nation: Republic of Tianmen (Mobile Armor Universe)**

The Republic of Tianmen is a large nation that lies in mainland Asia, it held rivalry yet friendly relationship with it's Fusoan Neighbors, during the Second Neuroi War, Tianmen was one of the Allied Superpowers in Asia that stood between the Philippine Republic and the Empire of Fuso.

Trivia: Based off from the real life Republic of China (Pre-Communist China)

 _ **But anyways, I loved alternate universe and alternate histories with so much possibility.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Differences**

* * *

 **501st Base, Evening.**

Alt-Shirley and Reynard were having a discussion in Minna's office. The Wing Commander of the 501st stared at them with a frown as Mio Sakomoto, who stood beside her looking back and forth between the visitors from another universe.

"So... Tell me... Um... I don't actually have a question." Minna sighed while massaging her forehead.

The two visitors looked at each other with confused expressions and Reynard shrugged. Mio whispered something into Minna's ear.

"I wonder what they will do with us?" Alt-Shirley muttered.

"I don't know Shirley, just stay cool." He replied

After Mio finished had done whispering, Minna looked back to the duo. "Alright, So you two are from an Alternate Universe, correct?" Reynard nodded, and Minna sighed in defeat. "Seems I've misjudged you, Mr. Smith."

"Now tell me, were you two fighting the Neuroi where you're from?" Mio asked. She received another nod from the Commando and Witch. "I see."

"So, there are also Neuroi in this place too, huh." Alt-Shirley said.

"Indeed." Mio nodded. "Say, which year did the Neuroi appear in your world?"

"Well, humanity has a long history with the Neuroi. They've been wandering around the globe for centuries. The first encounter of their army was during the first Neuroi War in 1914, and then they disappeared in 1918. However, they re-appeared again during the Fuso Sea Incident in 1937 and were also sighted in Hispania, later in 1939." Reynard cleared his throat. "Those reports indicate that they appeared somewhere in the sky, between the borders of Ostmark and Karlsland, and from the Black Sea. Ostmark was the first country to fall and then Karlsland."

"Your world's history is similar to ours." Minna said. "But the First Neuroi War ended in 1917."

"Actually, there is a difference in your world, Wing Commander. You may know what I mean," he said curiously while raising an eyebrow. "There are no Wizards in this world and it's 1944, the Allied forces should be on D-Day to liberate Gallia, am I right?"

"They did, but three weeks ago, the Allied forces were pushed back to Normandy before reaching Paris," Mio explained with a grim expression. "Due to new types of Neuroi, which were larger, bolder and extremely intelligent, over one hundred Witches lost their lives within the first week before reaching the city."

Alt-Charlotte eyes went wide and Reynard's face darkened. They knew what kind ofofwere behind this.

 _'Gigants...'_ both Shirley and Reynard thought.

"But what about North Africa?" Alt-Shirley asked with a worried expression.

"The North African Campaign is still ongoing," Minna answered."Your friend here explained that your campaign in Africa was finished earlier."

"Don't you have Wizards in this world?" Alt-Shirley asked.

"No, have you forgotten? They don't exist here," Reynard stated while crossing his arms. "Without Wizards in their military, it would take a long time to finish the Neuroi war."

"Oh...and not even the Pilot Commandos exist? W-What about the United Nations?"

"There is no United Nations, Shirley." His reply caused her heart to sink. "Minna also explained that the United States we know was different. She referred to it as...What was the name of the country again?"

"The United States of Liberion," Minna said.

"Thanks."

"What about CRF?"

"The what?" Both Mio and Minna raised their eyebrows. "What is the CRF?" Shirley gaped at them.

"It's called the Constitutional Republic of Farawayland," Reynard answered with a sigh. "Say, Britannia still has its Dominions in North America in this reality, right?"

"I don't know what America is..." Minna gave him a quizzical look.

The Commando asked to borrow Shirley's map and placed it on the table, showing them his own world. Minna and Mio saw that the countries in Europe had the same names and sizes. However, there was a Republic of Tianmen in Asia that bordered Fuso by the ocean, and the continents of Liberion were called America. More surprisingly was that North America wasn't a star-shaped continent at all and the country's name was simply "The United States," or the Union. Above its borders was the "Constitutional Republic of Farawayland," though it had the same shape and size as their own Farawayland.

"Well, this is indeed very surprising," Minna said.

"Even Fuso is there," Mio added.

"I was born here in this city of Toronto." Alt-Shirley pointed out a city located near the borders of United States.

The two veteran Witches were surprised by her nationality. "Wait a minute... You're a Farawaylander?"

Alt-Shirley nodded. "Yep." She pointed to the United States. "Most Wizards come from here."

"From the United States?" Alt-Shirley nodded at Mio's question.

"Farawayland has a minor population of Wizards too. My country is becoming very popular in foreign views and opinions," she added with a smile. "However, Europe doesn't have many, and for them it's very rare to meet a foreign Wizard."

"I see." Minna grabbed her map and looked at Reynard. "But why?"

"Well, witches are common in Europe and most of Asia and Africa and Wizards were rarely seen in those places, but we don't know why." Reynard answered. "Wizards and witches have been around for a long time and they've been fighting the Neuroi's for a long time."

"Well then, that's quite the information." Minna turned to her subordinate. "Sakomoto, I want you to give them a room to stay for the-"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Minna called out, standing up. Getrude came inside the office

"Err, sorry for interrupting, Minna," Trude said. "But we have visitors from the Britannian Military, SAS to be exact."

"Why are the SAS here?" The wing commander asked.

Getrude went back out and spoke to someone, and then she and two others came inside. Reynard blinked, surprised. He knew who they were.

"Smith?! Bloody hell, is that you?!" Jenkins gawked.

"Jenkins?! You two are here as well?!"

"Well after that "Light" consumed us, we woke up in London," Wilbert said. "So we came here to Folkestone but the Witches didn't know who we were. And they're a bit weird too, yet, they're not wearing anything to cover over their undergarments."

"Smith, you know these two?" Minna asked him.

"Yeah." He nodded. "They're not part of 117th but they assisted."

"Captain Jenkins at your service." Jenkins saluted. "This man beside me is Corporal Wilbert. Commander Minna, how did your Witches forget about us?"

"Err, Jenkins, we're not in our world," Reynard said with a blank expression. "We're in a totally different timeline and a backwards parallel world where neither of us ever existed."

"Wait. What do you mean?"

"After that light consumed us back in Berlin, we were transported to an alternate universe," Alt-Shirley groaned while rolling her eyes.

The two SAS' jaws dropped. "Mother of god..."

"That means we're trapped here?" Wilbert asked nervously.

"I dunno, but our enemies are also here," Reynard said grimly. "There are Neuroi in this place too, but Minna a said that they were different."

"Why don't we chill out for a minute and form a plan to get back to our world?" Alt-Shirley asked, calming the two SAS members down.

"...Alright..." Jenkins agreed.

"Ahem, for now, Mio, please show our guests to their room." Minna ordered.

"As you wish." Mio nodded as the two stood up from their seats. "Follow me."

"Thanks for your kindness, Commander Wilcke." Alt-Shirley smiled.

Minna just smiled and waved her hand while they went out of her office, then she looked curiously at the map. She glanced at the nations of the alternate world, and then the colored picture with Kurt with the allied soldiers, feeling sadness grip her heart.

* * *

 **Three weeks ago, 20th August 1944, outskirts of Paris, Gallia.**

As Operation Overlord proceeded, a small Liberion Land Witch squadron strolled over the grassy fields as the Allied forces neared Paris. One of the land witches raised her left hand to halt as she spotted a single turtle Neuroi in the distance. A few moments later, the Neuroi left.

"Weird..." one of the witches muttered. "Only one Neuroi. I was expecting more to come so I could get a higher kill count."

"No, don't. It could be a scout," her team leader said. "It will lure us into a trap if we're not careful."

"Uh, guys," started one of the tank witches. "Have you ever felt like we're being watched?"

The tank witches looked at each other with a mixture of concern, confusion, and nervousness. Meanwhile, a Neuroi sniper underneath some bushes spotted a small group of Witches throughout his infrared heat-scope.

 **"Witches spotted. They are Land Witch types, shall I engage?"** he murmured into his helmet radio.

 **["Affirmative,"]** the Neuroi responded. **["We're heading to your opponents' position, take a shot before we engage."]**

"Yes sir." The Neuroi aimed his rifle at a younger witch. As he pulled the trigger, a single red miasma bullet popped out and blew the young witch's head off like an exploding tomato. The witches turned around as their comrade fell to the ground, their faces turning to shock and horror.

"What the-?!"

"Alicia!" one of them cried.

The Neuroi sniper left to redeploy in another spot and the Witches felt tremors before two large figures jumped high into the air and landed hard in front of them. They were sixty-feet-tall in bulky armor. Each of them carried heavy Neuroi machine guns.

"Neuroi! It's an ambush!"

"What type of Neuroi's are these, anyway?!" one of them cried out frantically.

"I have no idea! Shoot!" One the Land Witches fired her 75mm gun.

The magical shells flew and exploded against the Neuroi. When the smoke cleared, the Witches could see that the Neuroi's armor stood unscathed.

"Wh-What?!"

Suddenly, the Giant Neuroi swatted a Tank Witch with its armored hand and squished her. Blood spat from her mouth and her eyes popped out then some of the Witches screamed.

"Kay no-!" one of her comrades cried, but she was interrupted by a Neuroi catching her off guard by stomping her with its foot.

 ***CRASH!***

In a blink of an eye, she died in an instant, splattered against the ground causing the other Land Witches to flinch before stepping backwards in fear with their morale getting bogged down.

"I-It killed Kay and Katherine..." one of them stuttered in fear.

"Don't fall back girls!" their leader encouraged them. "We can get through this!"

"Really?! That Neuroi was unlike we've fought before!" one of them nearly yelled. "Those giant things seems smarter!"

"Listen here miss!" shouted the Liberion Tank Witch Squadron Leader as she looked at her team. "I'm sure we'll get throu-"

 _["THIS IS FROM THE 116TH ARMORED CAVALRY!"]_ her radio interrupts with a panicked cry. _["WE'RE BEING AMBUSHED BY LARGE, UNKNOWN TYPES OF NEUROI!"]_

 _["HELP! THIS IS SANDRA BACH FROM THE 106TH ARMORED DIVISION! WE'RE BEING RIPPED APART!"]_ another Witch yelled from the radio. _["ALL FORCES WE NEED TO PULL BACK-AAAAAHH!"]_

Then the transmission was interrupted by a static.

The Land Witch Squadron leader's eyes went wide as one of the Neuroi approached her. She slowly looked back as the Giant Neuroi raised its gun and ended her with her view turned black.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Folkestone, at the same time.**

Eila suddenly opened her eyes with tears filling them as she held a single tarot card.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The Witches of the 501st quickly rushed into her room and found Sanya trying to comfort Eila, who was holding her own head and shaking.

"What is going on?!" Mio asked.

"Eila saw terrible things that will happen," Sanya said, worried. She picked up a tarot card depicting a black knight with red linings.

"Deaths... endless deaths... oh god... they are dying..." Eila muttered in fear as visions of Witches were slaughtered mercilessly and gruesomely by huge bipedal black humanoids. "Make it stop... make it stop... please… MAKE IT STOP!"

Sanya could only stare in worry. The young Orussian Witch look up to the tarot cards and picked up the white knight card. "Eila, you had this card in your hand. What's happening?"

Eila looked up with tears in her eyes, then slowly grabbed the card and looked into the future. Her eyes widened.

In her vision, Eila stood in the middle of the desert and saw the same sixty-foot-tall bipedal humanoid. The Neuroi stared at her and drew its weapon. Eila staggered back, but the Gigant's chest exploded, its body dissolving into white glitters while its armor turned into regular metal.

She turned around and gasped as the shadow of another sixty-foot-tall colossus came by. This time it was a white-blue mechanical humanoid, staring down at her. It had V-shaped fins on it's helmet and intimidating blue eyes. It kneeled to her and raised its metal finger, carefully touched Eila's forehead before light shined before her eyes and she saw several visions of Battles between Giant Machines and Neuroi's.

"White Giants... man-made machines... Saviors," Eila muttered in reality before she fell unconscious.

"Eila!" The others shrieked.

"Quick, bring her to the infirmary." Mio spoke out in a hurry.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Paris, After Operation Overlord failed.**

Commander Xenos walked up to a balcony facing a ruined Eiffel Tower. For them it had been a few days since they landing in another world similar to theirs. Unlike the last world, though, this one brought a feeling of relief.

"Commander." A Neuroi soldier came up to him. "Our Geara Zulu Commando Units have established an alliance with the other Neuroi."

"A completely different Neuroi race? ...In this world?" he asked.

"Indeed, although they appear to be natural types." His informer explained. "We were still able to communicate with them, and they are willing to assist us."

"I see." He spoke with an enlightened expression. "After we gather our forces, we can reclaim this world from the human filth."

* * *

 **Present Day, 5th September 1944.**

Perrine was in the kitchen and held a newspaper with a strange headline about how a strange floating ship appeared in Dover Base.

 _'A mysterious floating ship was sighted in the Atlantic by the crew of HMS Wales during a Neuroi raid, Perrine read. Reports says that the crew thought that the mysterious flying ship was a Liberion Enterprise Aircraft carrier, but larger. However, the crew and also a handful of Witches were...'_

"Breakfast is ready!" Lynette chimed.

"Oh boy! What did you cook, Lynette?" Lucchini asked gleefully. "It smells really good!"

After Lynette and Yoshika prepared the table, Erica, Getrude, Eila, Sanya and the rest of the Witches as well as their four guests came in the dining room. Lucchini glanced over at Alt-Shirley, gave her a bright smile, and waved at her.

"Good morning other Shirley!" she greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, it was really comfortable," Shirley replied with a smile.

"Say, you're from the 501st, right?" the Romagnan asked. "What do I look like on the other side?"

"Well, you're kinda older, sixteen years old. A prodigy too," Shirley answered. "But you were the same as our Lucchini, making fun and toying with Gil Palatucci."

"Who's Gil Palatucci?"

"He's a PILOT Commando and part of the 117th Squad." Reynard answered. "A Romagnan prodigy who was also chosen in the PILOT V-Project in the U.S. Military. Luchinni kinda gets on his nerves, but they still can work together, however. Sometimes she gropes Shirley's-"

"THAT SUBJECT IS REJECTED!" Alt-Shirley interrupted, covering his mouth with a glare. "Th-That's not important."

The Witches looked curious as they watched Alt-Shirley's furious face turn as red as a tomato, however, Luchinni just made a mischievous smile when the Farawaylander felt chills though her spine.

"Oh! Oh! What about me?" Yoshika asked as she raised her hand. "What am I in the other world?"

"Well Miyafuji, you were older too, seventeen years old." He chuckled. "You took on the role as Combat Medic in the 501st."

"R-Really?" Yoshika said nervously and blushed. "Wh-What am I like?"

"Actually she has the same personality as you. Shy, quite airheaded, plus an expert on health and medical treatment," Alt-Shirley explained. "And her breasts are quite big too, C-Cup at least."

"EEEH?!" Yoshika and Lynette were flustered, but Lucchini gave out a cheerful squeal. Getrude and Erica paled upon hearing about the other Yoshika's breast size.

"Do you really want to say that to a fourteen-year-old, Miss 'Boing Boing?'" Reynard slapped his forehead and sighed as Alt-Shirley pouted.

"So other me, I have a question."Shirley asked while raising her hand. "You seemed older than I look, how old were you exctly?

"I'm twenty, why?"Alt-Shirley answered while raising her her eyebrow. Which caused the other Witches looked at her in surprise. "Umm... What's the problem with that.

"Erm...your twenty, right?" Gertrude spoke. "Which means that you're nearing retirement."

"Huh? Retirement?" Alt-Shirley went dumbfounded. "What do you mean that I'm nearing retirement?"

"Well you see, in our world, Witches would lose their magic capabilities to fly their Striker Units and were forced into retirement once they turned 20 or above." Mio answered to the dumbfounded Alt-Shirley until she understands and went surprised. "Reynard had told me and towards Minna that Witches from your world doesn't have that."

"Hold on a minute!" Gertrude suddenly stood up with her hands raised. "The Witches from your world can still continue their duties beyond the age of twenty?"

"Of course and same as the Wizards too."Alt-Shirley replied, which gave the Witches, instead of Minna and Mio, sat there in surprise.

"A-Anyways, I got another question." Minna asked shyly with her fingers steepled with cheeks flushed with a hint of red. "H-How about me and Kurt? D-Did they already confess each other?"

"...Huh?" Reynard sweat-dropped as Alt-Shirley went silent.

"I-I mean are t-they already lovers." The red-haired commander blushed. Alt-Shirley turned white as sheet and Reynard's face went blank.

"...What?" both of them replied, dumbfounded.

"Ah! So what do we have for breakfast?" Jenkins yawned as he entered the dining room. "Morning everyone."

In a brief moment, Jenkins and Wilbert took their seats while Reynard, Alt-Shirley and Minna were having a discussions.

"No, they aren't lovers," Reynard said.

"Eh?" At this moment, Minna went dumstrucked.

"Actually, our Minna was in love with Kurt back there, but he was unaware of it." Alt-Shirley chuckled a bit as she scratched the back of her head.

"Huh, no wonder that our Minna back on our world acted weird if she was alone with him," Reynard remarked.

"WHAAT?!" Minna nearly yelled in frustration which caused the other Witches to yelp. "E-Ehm, I'm sorry about the way I'm acting."

"Say, is the alternate Kurt here?" Alt-Shirley wondered. "I wonder where he is."

"He's… not here," Reynard said. "Forgive me for saying this, Minna... Shirley, he's dead in this reality."

Minna looked down as Alt-Shirley gasped.

"I-I see. I'm so sorry Minna, I didn't know!" she said.

"N-No... It's alright." The red-haired Witch wiped her tears off and hugged herself. "I just... I just couldn't help it..."

"There, there Minna… It's alright…" Mio came to her side to comfort her. "Can you two please leave her alone for a few minutes…"

"Okay." Alt-Shirley nodded. "So anyways, I have one question. Why do you Witches not wear anything to cover your... undergarments? I mean really, do you girls really walk around like that even in towns and cities?"

"Of course, but only Witches. What's the problem with that?" Getrude answered, leaving Reynard speechless as Wilbert spit out his orange juice.

"Wait! You walk with panties in public?!" Jenkins felt his cheeks turned red. "How perverted are the people in this reality?!"

"Well, they aren't really perverted. It's normal," Erica explained. "Due to the fact that our legs need skin contact with magic while wearing our Striker Units."

"B-But why don't you w-wear any short skirts or pants?" Alt-Shirley asked as the Witches looked at her in confusion. Then she sighed in defeat as her forehead dropped into the table. "That doesn't make any sense..."

"So… other me..." Shirley started. "Tell me, how do you fly that... _'Jet Striker'_ of yours?"

"It's not very easy to maintain, other Shirley." Alt-Shirley slowly her face up the table and carefully drinks her tea. "I fly a J-F07V Striker. It flies beyond Mach 1, well, exact at Mach 1.2."

"O-One point two?!" Shirley's eyes widened. "I only broke the sound barrier last month and it's on Mach 1!"

"You? Are there any other Witches who broke the sound barrier?" Reynard asked to the Witches of this world's 501st.

"No, our Shirley was the first one who did that," Getrude answered. "No other Witches have done that."

"Ey? The first person who broke the sound barrier in our reality was Robert Goddard," Wilbert explained. "He's responsible for creating advanced rocket technology in the United States by using methods invented by Tesla. His theories were very complex. Engineers and Physicians praised him when his theories were proven; even the Karlsland Scientists were fascinated by his creations. He even earned a Nobel Prize from Mr. Einstein."

"Robert Goddard? I've heard of him," Shirley said. "Most people in Liberion thought his theories to fly beyond the atmosphere using rockets were laughable."

"No wonder you didn't create any Jet Strikers before the Neuroi War," Alt-Shirley remarked a frown.

The Witches frowned at Alt-Shirley's remarks and admits it, wishing that their world had listened to his theories. After breakfast, Shirley wanted to see more of her counterpart's Striker Unit, so they went into the hangar. Shirley examined the Striker, and then she came to a black, cylindrical weapon that fascinated her.

"Hey me! What's this gun? It kinda resembles an old Liberion Gatling Gun."

"Well, it's called a GAU-11/7 or minigun," Her counterpart informed her. "That gun rotates the barrel and unleashes a fiery rain of 12.7mm FMJ bullets, only around two hundred rounds per second."

"Whoa… quite better than my BAR..." Shirley frowned at the weapon. "It even surpasses the Karlsland MG42."

"Plus my Striker is equipped with four guided missiles, which cannot miss their targets" Alt-Shirley grinned. "One missile can unleash four smaller missiles against multiple Neuroi Goblin-Type's, but most Witches save it for the Larger Neuroi Units."

"E-E-EH?! Guided missiles that shoot more missiles and kill multiple Neuroi that cannot miss?!" Shirley gawked in disbelief. "That is one hell of a firepower!"

"That's alternate U.S. Engineering for you." Alt-Shirley smiled.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in Folkestone.**

Reynard read a newspaper, borrowed from Perrine. Large flying Enterprise Ship in Dover Base, after saving HMS Wales from the Neuroi attack in the Atlantic Ocean, h read as he scanned through the articles.

"The crew appear to be Liberions, and the ship is lead by Captain Cutter of... "USS John Sierra?!" His eyes widened and he continued to read. "Reports suggested that the crew are not from Liberion. Is this a hoax or are the Liberions hiding something…?"

He lookws carefully to the photo's of the news article, it was no doubt that it WAS and Enterprise-Class Hovercarrier, Reynard looked up with a smile in relief. which means that the USS John Sierra was in this world too.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Washington DC, Liberion.**

"What kind of nonsense is this?" The President of the USL, Franklin Delano Roosevelt asked in surprise as he scanned the articles of his newspaper and then turned to General Eisenhower. "Was the military hiding this from me?"

"No sir, I was also unaware of this and the governments has no clue," he said with concern. "But here's another newspaper you should look at."

Eisenhower placed another newspaper on the President's office desk. Roosevelt picked it up, fixed his glasses and started to read.

" _'Liberions'_ from... another dimension?" he asked, dumbfounded. "Reports says that they have no idea about Liberion and they have claimed to fly over Berlin Airspace in 1945 to defeat the last pockets of the Neuroi Army... What?"

* * *

 **Chapter end.**

* * *

 **Information**

 **Character mentioned:**

 **Name: Gil Palatucci**

 **Position: PILOT**

 **Age: 17**

 **Affiliation: M.A.C.S (Mobile Armor Corps Specialists)**

 **Archetype: Giovanni Palatucci (May 31, 1909 – February 10, 1945) was an Italian police official who was long believed to have saved thousands of Jews in Fiume between 1939 and 1944 (current Rijeka in Croatia) from being deported to Nazi extermination camps.)**

 **Note: Alright, the PILOTs from the Mobile Armor Universe had archetypes which were based off of real life WW2 War Heroes (No matter if they're Allied or Axis). However, these PILOT Archetypes shouldn't have to be well-known Tankers, Airforce Aces or high-ranking figures such as generals or field marshals, only well-known Infantry, officers or civilian individuals.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Memories of Africa**

* * *

 **(Mobile Armor Universe, 3 Years ago) Halfaya Pass, June 1942**

"Gentlemen, our task here is exceedingly simple. It is to hold the pass until our ladies come," said Bernard Montgomery as he pointed to a map of Halfaya. "Also, that includes our guests."

"I may disagree with that plan, Herr Montgomery," Rommel said. "We still have insufficient numbers of troops on the defenses."

"That's what I'm worried about." Bernard sighed anxiously. "Where's Major Bach?"

"He's on his way to Halfaya to inspect the soldiers," Rommel said. "I believe that our 88mm Acht-Acht Cannon will give us time to push back our enemy. Also, who are our 'guests?'"

"Our new allies, who just came into the war." Simpsons smirked.

"Who?" Rommel raised an eyebrow.

"You know, General Patton came to our aid," Bernard explained. "The United States Military sent us some assistance, a group of specialists."

"Ah! Them?" Rommel's eyes went wide. "I'm not certain, since they appeared in Tobruk and their numbers were quite few, but somehow, there is something interesting about those people."

* * *

 **Halfaya Pass, Rear Defensive lines.**

Meanwhile, a mixture of Britannian, Karlsland and Romagnan forces were sitting in their trenches, talking to themselves and tinkering with the 88 Cannon's mechanical systems.

"Which brings me to my point! We are like cherry boys... waiting for our dates, Piccadilly," a Romagnan soldier said as he dine his panned pasta.

"When the Neuroi come, the Witches might come as well. I can't wait!" added a Britannian soldier.

"For what?" asked the other Britannian soldier dumbfoundedly.

"Well, the 88mm Acht-Acht Cannon can spew out hellfire." A Karlsland soldier answered.

"Hey, have you heard about those weird soldiers and those larger things they've got, back in Tobruk?" whispered one of the Britannian soldiers to the Romagnan beside him. "They were from the U.S. Military. There were a few people among those soldiers who almost resembled Knights."

"Well, I've seen them before but I don't know who they really are," the Romagnan replied. "Some sort of Special Operation or something."

"Attention!"

The soldier looked up at a man who wore a Karlsland Officer Uniform. The soldiers stood up from the trenches and saluted.

"How is our progress?" he asked.

"Sir! Proceeding well sir! Major Bach!"

"Very good." Bach saluted back.

"Looks like their fighting spirit is high, very good," Simpsons said.

"Fighting spirits... They look very young. In their teens, I'd say." Bach sighed anxiously and Simpsons looked at him curiously. "They simply don't know fear yet. Keeping them alive until they are mature enough to learn... That's the hard part of our syllabus."

"True, grading history finals would be more enjoyable than our current duty, Herr Lehrer," Simpsons said.

"Lehrer? As in teacher?" a Britannian soldier wondered.

"Ah, perhaps I didn't mention it before. Lt. Major Bach is a teacher off-duty."

Suddenly, the Karlsland observation group spotted something from higher up. Then there was a rumble that everyone could feel.

"Herr Lehrer!" yelled a Karlsland soldier. "Large Neuroi movement spotted!"

Major Bach pulled out his binoculars to look. Black creatures were rushing straight to the pass. "ALARM!" Bach yelled. "All men into your positions!"

A large division of Neuroi Turtles were coming, and the soldiers rushed to prepare. "Where are your balls?! You call yourselves men?!" a Karlsland Officer yelled.

The artillery crew of the Acht-Acht Cannon rushed in to load the shell and fired against one of the Neuroi Turtle-types.

"If we lose Halfaya Pass, humanity will lose North Africa!" said one of the crew.

"We'll hold this ground!"

"Damn Turtles can go to hell!" the cannon's gunner cursed. "The Acht-Acht is ready!"

As they pointed the cannon towards a careless Turtle-type, the head of the crew yelled, "Fire!"

A barrage of artillery slugs rained down on the turtles-types, but did not stop them from coming as they fired back.

"Enemy's returning fire! Incoming!"

The observation group above them saw something else approach the frontline. "HQ! Neuroi 7 at desert! I repeat, Neuroi 7 at desert!"

Worse was to come as a Karlsland grenadier spotted a Neurofied halftrack. Suddenly, humanoid Neuroi soldiers disembarked from the halftrack and rushed behind the turtles and fired against the allied defenders.

"Shit! They have infantry with them!" cried a Romagnan radioman.

"Bloody Hell! They breached the minefield!" a Britannian soldier cursed.

"Return to the rear defensive positions! Hurry! Go! Go! Go!"

As the allied soldiers began to abandon the vanguard area, they spotted dozens of floating Neuroi above them.

"Scheiße! A flying goblet!" A Karlsland soldier yelled just as a miasma beam caused his chest to explode.

The Goblet-types flew towards the rear as the Neuroi Infantry-types began to push forwards into the no-man's land.

"There's too many of them," said a Romagnan soldier hopelessly.

* * *

 **Inside the underground HQ.**

."Our situation…" Simpsons started grimly, "is at its finest."

"Hahaha… I love your Britannian sayings, Mr. Simpsons." Bach chuckled as he rubbed his chin.

"Our young lads are putting up quite a fight," Simpsons said.

"This is how their training deals with such situations."

"Hochwasser! Large-scale enemy offensive!" yelled a radioman frantically. "I declare 'Broken Arrow!'"

"To minimize our losses, we must retreat at once," Simpsons said.

"If we could count on the future, I'd agree..." Bach said blank-faced as they felt a rumble from above.

"My sentiments exactly, sir." Simpsons sighed.

"Major Bach! Radio message from the Strike Witches!" called out the radioman.

Major Bach turned to the radioman with a surprised look. He quickly walked over and took the phone. "Halfaya Pass, this is Major Bach!"

 _["You mustn't give up!"]_ yelled a Witch with a Britannian accent.

Few kilometers away from Halfaya Pass, the Witches were engaging the flying Goblin-types under the scorching sun of the desert.

"Broken Arrow confirmed!" Cecilia Miles acknowledged. "There's a lot of action in the front right now."

"There's first rank enemies concentrated on the right!" one of the Land Witches observed the area. "Second and third ranks incoming!"

"But we'll take care of things! We promise! So please!" Cecilia cried out desperately over the radio.

* * *

 **5 Kilometers away from Halfaya Pass.**

Three large white-blue, 60-foot-tall humanoid mechs strolled through the desert sands after a rough sandstorm. The green-colored PILOT caught a transmission on his radio.

 _["One hour! Hold them off for one hour!"]_

"Sir, Neuroi offensive on Halfaya Pass confirmed," said an orange PILOT.

"We're almost there. See that smoke?" asked another Pilot in a grey uniform while pointing the finger of his Mobile Armor towards several large smoke streaks. "That's where the attack is."

"Ugh, after hours of trekking now we're waiting and roasting," a blue PILOT grunted in a rough U.S. accent. "Hell, this fucking desert is far and wide man. It doesn't fuck around."

"I know," the grey PILOT replied with a sigh. "A nomad had once told me: this place is hell for people normally. And now it's mostly filled with land-based Neuroi."

The three PILOT's steered their Mobile Armors straight towards to their destination, stopping when they saw a dozens of Neuroi Goblin-types in the sky.

"Annoying," the green PILOT said as the Neuroi fired their miasma beams but attacks did not do much against their armor.

"Well guys, seems we got company," the grey PILOT said nonchalantly as he unslung his Mobile Armor's assault rifle.

* * *

 **Back under the Halfaya Pass Headquarters.**

Major Bach stared blankly, still holding his phone. He knew that the Strike Witches would come, but the Neuroi were still going to overrun the defenses.

"No problem my fräulein," Major Bach said with a grim look and placed the phone on the table before turning his attention to Simpsons. "Mister Simpsons. Could you give me a rundown... of this rather engaging situation?!"

"We will be most likely annihilated in thirty minutes, while our Goddess will not arrive within another hour," Simpsons concluded with a dark look.

However, Major Bach could feel his hopes rising. He knew that just somewhere in the blue sky, a blonde Witch with a Messerscharf Bf 109F-4/trop Striker Unit was coming.

So he said with a grin, "Is there a problem?"

"None whatsoever sir." Simpson simply hesitated. "We shall fight to the last man so that we can greet our ladies amicably, such is the righteous path!"

"Of a real man, I agree." Bach smirked.

On the trenches of Halfaya Pass, Bach gathered the remaining soldiers outside the headquarters while dodging miasma bullets and explosions.

"Gentlemen! Our reinforcements have arrived!" called out the Major with three soldiers behind him.

"Only three sir?!" asked a Britannian soldier incredulously.

"For the moment, that's all," Bach said without hesitation. "What about the Acht-Acht?"

"Only that one still works!" one of the Karlsland soldiers pointed out. "That's our only Guardian!"

A Neuroi beam struck the Acht-Acht Cannon, sending some of the cannon crew members flying while three survived, only wounded. Major Bach ran towards the 88mm Cannon's, but to his surprise it was still in a good condition.

"Ugh!" An artillery crew member flinched as he gripped his bleeding arm.

"Come on! Stay with me boy!" Bach kneeled beside him and dragged him into cover.

"Sanitäter!" Bach yelled for a medic, but none were in sight. _'Seems like our luck has run out.'_

He closed his eyes, hoping that the Witches would arrive in time. Suddenly, there was a deafening buzz overhead and he looked up in surprise to see a Witch, The Star of Africa: Hanna-Justine Marsielle. What luck!

The Witch cocked her MG34 and pointed it towards against some Goblet-types, thus firing her gun until they exploded into white glitters. The soldiers in the trenches watched in awe and some cheered.

On the other side of the trenches two soldiers engaged a large Turtle-type. "Cover me while I'll throw some grenades!" a Karlslander soldier said.

"Bloody Hell! Are you nuts!?" the Britannian soldier yelled back while grabbing him. "That's suicide!"

A metal boot stomped on the ground, and the Karlsland soldier turned to see a Land Witch right behind them. She raised a OQF 2 Pounder Anti-Tank Cannon and fired a single shell, killing the Turtle-type in an instant.

"You... you're..."

Cecilia kneeled to the ground, firing against the hostile Neuroi right in front of them before her Squadron entered the scene.

"Major Miles of the C-Squadron, 4th Armored Brigade," she said. "Britannian Royal Army with the strength of twelve units, reporting for duty!"

Everyone cheered when they saw that the Land Witches had come, but more Neuroi of both mechanic and infantry-types started to pour into the no-man's land in large numbers to overrun the defensive perimeters.

"All soldiers fall back in line!" Miles commanded. "Units of C-Squadron attack!"

The Britannian Tank Witches with their Matilda-II Land Strikers took a line formation and fired a volley of magical shells.

"H-Heilige Scheiße! They're pushing them back!" one of the Karlsland Observers stuttered in a mix of excitement and awe.

Meanwhile in the air, Hanna continues to take down more Goblet-types while dodging the Neuroi miasma beams, and destroyed them in a matter of seconds.

"She reached her kill record. In one day," Simpsons said, impressed, then looked at the troops and yelled. "Gentlemen! What are we doing here? Our Goddesses out there are fighting savagely! Stand up and help them!"

"Hell yeah!"

On the battlefield, when the last Turtle-type Neuroi was eliminated. Cecilia felt shivers through her spine, where a Witch can only know fear. This was the first time that her C-Squadron of the 4th Armored Division had seen this kind of Neruoi. It was humanoid, that stood 60-foot-tall and was likely heavily armored. It wielded a very large shield alongside a ranged weaponry and also shows it's intimidating red mono eye. The Gigant-types came, walking out of the smokes with other infantry-types behind them and the Witches were terrified as it sees these hulking monsters that overshadowed them.

"Oh god no..." Cecilia said in horror. "Th-This can't be..."

"What are those?" the other Land Witches asked, feeling confused and curious at the same time which in fact, this is her first time seeing one.

"Verdammt! It's the Neuroi Gigants!" cried a Karlsland observer.

"Gigants?" Simpsons immediately pulled out his binoculars to look at it.

 _'This is bad. I've heard of those things… They are far more dangerous than any Neuroi we've ever encountered. I can't believe that they're here!'_ Simpson's mind raced. _'A few Gigants could take out a couple Divisions of inexperienced or half-experienced Witches. Only a battle-hardened Division can take out one or more. But if they have an Elite Gigant-type... That will lead to our end.'_

"Crap, Cecilia, there are four of them… O-One of them is an Elite…" one of the Land Witches said. "We're screwed."

"O-Orders?"

"Alright, we need to distract the Elite Gigant-types, those things don't mess around like the other Neuroi we've encountered." Cecilia glared at the Elite Gigant, gritting her teeth.

 _'There are three Gigant minors, and one Elite Gigant in the middle as their leader. This is not good…'_

 _["Don't worry Miles, I got this!"]_ said Hanna from the radio.

"Wait Hanna! Don't-"

But Hanna swooped down and fired her MG34. The Gigant, however, shrugged off the fiery rain of bullets was due to it's armor and Hanna's eyes widened in surprise.

"Impossible! Why aren't my bullets getting through?!"

 _["The Gigant's Armor is extremely thick you bloody twat!"]_ Cecilia yelled through the radio. _["Your weapon is useless against that thing!"]_

Hanna unloaded an empty magazine, but then realized she was out of ammunition. "Shit, I wasted my ammo on those other Neuroi." Hanna frowned. "The Land Witches down there are in deep trouble."

"Uhh, Cecilia, we better move back!" one of the Land Witches staggered backwards.

The Britannian Witch retreated as the humongous Neuroi began their assault, lunging forwards.

A single Gigant-type landed next to a Witch and kicked her, ripping her body into pieces that landed in the trenches.

The soldiers and witches were horrified while Cecilia growled and aimed her cannon at its weak point, but an explosion nearby caused her to drop it. The Gigant-type stepped on her weapon without even looking and the resulting blast sent her a couple of yards away. The rest of the Company were paralyzed as the Gigant's shadow covered their leader.

"N-No," Cecilia begged with tears in her eyes.

 **"Pathetic,"** the Neuroi mocked as it pointed the barrel of a neurofied MG42 at her. **"I've met many Witches who have fought like that, but none of them ever came out alive. And neither will you."**

"Don't you dare say that!" one of the Land Witches yelled angrily as she ran forward.

 _'No! Don't!'_

Before the Neuroi Gigant pulled the trigger, Cecilia watched her C-Squadron shoot the Gigants to no effect. In the blink of an eye, one Gigant managed to squish a nearby Witch with its foot and then shot a single miasma bullet catching two more Witches in the explosion, one getting ripped to shreds and the other losing her right arm.

 _'Why... Why is this happening? We're supposed to be Shield of Humanity...'_ Cecilia's vision blurred in verge of tears. _'But... we're going to get slaughtered by this Giant that we're never able to defeat... Everyone…'_

She remembered her previous mission, a month and four weeks ago. She remembered what the Gigants did to her old Squad and the words from her superior officer who spoke moments before the high-ranking Land Witch was crushed by the corpse of a Gigant.

 _"Cecilia... you must... survive."_

It seemed to happen in slow motion until the Neuroi Gigant began to squeeze the trigger at a torturous pace.

 _'Maybe… it's just a dream... so I'll wake up from this nightmare.'_

 _ ***BANG!***_

Suddenly, a 100mm Slug slammed against the Neuroi weapon causing an explosion that made Cecilia cover her eyes. The Gigant staggered back and its mono eye looked directly at a newcomer.

This newcomer wasn't a Witch or an ordinary human being, but a large, white humanoid, its body was mechanical. Its chest was dark blue, and its legs, arms and head were colored white, but its head resembled of a knight's, golden V-shaped horns at the front of its helmet and blue eyes that seemed to flash in anger on its darkened face.

"What in the name of..." Bach went speechless as the white giant walked over the trenches, causing the ground to tremble.

The Witches in both land and air only watched in amazement. It raised an extremely large SMG and send a shot to the Gigant's mono eye, then the second shot bore a hole into the Gigant's chest, where the energy core was located. It shattered into pieces and the armor's red hexagonical lines and black color dispersed into glitters, with it's armor becoming only a huge lump of regular steel.

The other three Gigant-types looked at each other incredulously and then charged against the white humanoid. Meanwhile, the European Soldiers watched in awestruck as the two titans clashed right in front of them and then two more white humanoids appeared. Each carried overly large weapons, one have a Bazooka and the other have an Anti-Tank Cannon Rifle.

Two Gigant-Types were shot in the core and the last made a last ditch attempt to swing its axe at the white mechanizedm humanoid with a Bazooka. However, the white robot dropped it's bazooka and pulled out a hilt before activated a Beam Saber, then thrusting it into the Gigant's core and killing it instantly. When the Infantry-type Neuroi saw, they fled immediatley from the battlefield.

"The Neuroi Assault has fallen back," stated the PILOT inside the cockpit.

After the Battle has ended, European Allied Soldiers and the remaining Witches gathered where the white humanoid machine was standing. It knelt down in front of them and a hatch on the cockpit opened, revealing a person in his grey combat fatigues and wore a helmet with a blue T-Visor.

The soldiers stood back as the Pilot of the machine jumped to the ground first and scanned his surroundings, spotting Major Bach and Simpsons.

"Major Bach?" Then the Grey Pilot saluted. "First Lieutenant Kurt Flachfeld from MACS Squad 117th, we've been sent by request of General Patton to assist the defense of Halfaya. Sorry we're late, Neuroi got us distracted."

"Uhh, um." Bach gulped as he stared. "So, General Patton requested you reinforce the pass eh...? Well we are sure glad that you came."

"Also, one question, Lieutenant Flacfeld," Simpsons said. "Can you tell me what this machine is? I've never seen such giants in my entire years."

"It's called " **Mobile Armor,"** Sir," he answered.

"...Mobile Armor," Simpsons repeated. "The hell? Why didn't Montgomery talk about this when we were at the HQ?!"

"Huh, seems like we're gonna win this war if these guys are on our side," said one of the Karlslandic soldiers.

"YEAH!" others cheered.

After the introductions, Simpsons showed them the way into the underground HQ while the soldiers cheered for the three PILOTs. In the mean time, the Land Witches stood separate from the large group. One Britannian soldier offered them canteens full of water, but the Witches just stood there and were eerily silent.

"...I can't believe that those three..." Cecilia gulped nervously. "... managed to take out the Gigants..."

"Yeah... hey, do you feel that we're going to be…?" asked a young Land Witch.

"…To be what?" the other Witch asked with a curious look.

"Replaced?" the same young Witch replied.

Then the rest of the Witches started talking at once.

"...Hold on, what's the point?" asked an older Land Witch. "They've only managed to take out the Gigants."

"That's not the point! They've managed to take out three Gigant-types with their giant machines!" the other Witch retorted. "And did it with ease."

"Girls, girls, calm down!" Cecilia cooed. "We are not going to be replaced, understood? the Allied Command still needs us. Humanity needs our strength to win this war."

For a few more moments, C-Squadron fell silent and spoke no words of doubt. Cecilia Miles sighed desperately. Later, the C-Squadron walked into the underground HQ exhausted from the battle. Kurt looked at them and was worried about them risking their lives in another Neuroi attack.

* * *

 **Dover Base, 1944, Present Day (SW Universe.)**

"Hey PILOT, wake up," said a man in a navy uniform.

"Just for a few more minutes," the Pilot grunted.

"Come on, don't be a lazy-ass Karlslander, get up!" The ensign sighed. "Captain Cutter wants to see you in the bridge."

"Alright, alright, jeez!" The Karlslander groaned as he stood up from his bunkbed and scratched his head. "Too early this time? No wonder."

He donned his PILOT combat armor and headed striaght for the bridge. Halfway there, he saw another PILOT in colored white with his arms crossed who came up to walk beside Kurt.

"Didn't sleep much Lieutenant Colonel?" the white PILOT asked.

"I wished that guy hadn't woke me up," Kurt said gruffly. "The Captain also called you?"

"Yeah, they said that it was necessary," the white PILOT replied.

When they entered the bridge, the PILOTs saluted the Captain and the Captain saluted back. "Good morning gentlemen, seems that you two have slept well," the Captain said with a smug look at Kurt's dissatisfaction. "An hour ago, we received a distress signal, which belonged to a PILOT."

 _'Another PILOT?'_ they thought as their eyebrows rose underneath their helmets.

"So where was it located?" Kurt asked curiously.

The Captain activated a map hologram a red dot blinked over Folkestone until the white PILOT spoke up. "Folkestone? Isn't that the...?"

"Yes, it is," the Captain answered white PILOT's unfinished question. "But not just a PILOT distress signal."

Then an IFF tag appeared at the same place, marked _[J-F07V Striker Unit-144 501st JFW]_.

"It may also be that a Witch from our world is here as well," The Captain explained. "I'm sending you both to Folkestone to make contact and then search them."

Both PILOTs stood straight and saluted him. "Roger." "Will do."

"Good, I've called the HAWKS pilots and the operation will be ready within thirty minutes."

Half an hour later on the flight deck, a single U/AV-38 HAWK started its engines before the VTOL prepared for liftoff as the PILOTs entered the canopy.

"Do you think that the alternate Minna of this world knows us?" the white PILOT asked.

"I dunno," Kurt replied, shrugging.

And with that, the HAWK flew off from USS John Sierra and headed straight for Folkestone.

* * *

 **Chapter end**

* * *

 **Information:**

 **U/AV-38 HAWK**

 **The U/AV-39 Hawk was a versatile military VTOL which was used commonly by the North American Militaries (United States and Farwayland) that entered service since 1938 which was only used in Special Operations and landing troops behind enemy lines, however, not just in Nort America, some UN members had also bought these VTOL's as well, months after the UN entered the war against the Neuroi, several allied nations such as the Britannian Royal Airforce and the Karlsland Luftwaffe purchased these VTOL's**

 **Trivia: Based off from the U/AV-17 Hawk from the Resistance series**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Visitors**

* * *

 **Parallel World, Berlin, 1945, two days after the "Mysterious Light Incident."**

"Did we find anything?" Rommel asked one of the men in hazmat suits.

"Negative, but our scanners have detected an unknown source of energy," the Intelligence Team member replied with a rough voice. "It's somewhere out there."

"Sir!" yelled one of them.

Rommel turned to the search teams and saw two men holding a large blue crystal in a glass container.

"We found this outside the Reichstag, sir," one said. "The Neuroi had this Crystal in their hands."

"That Crystal... It can't be..." Rommel trailed off, surprised. "Call the Allied Intelligence and the New Karlsland Ministry of Technology. This has something to do with the _USS John Sierra's_ disappearance."

"Yes sir." He nodded.

Little did they know, a Karsland Witch was flying above them taking pictures of the restricted area. She zoomed in, focused on the crystal and took one last picture before flying off.

* * *

 **(SW Universe), 1 Kilometer away from Folkestone.**

A single U/AV-38 HAWK had been flying for half an hour. Kurt almost dozed off several times, but the white PILOT just kept waking him up with a tap to his helmet. Suddenly, the pilot received a transmission.

 _["To unknown aircraft, this is Perrine H. Clostermann of the 501st,"]_ said a Witch in her Gallian accent. _["State your business!"]_

"This is Hawk-3, we're requesting permission to land in Folkestone." Then the Pilot turned to the Commando's. "It's worth a shot."

 _'That voice.'_ The white PILOT's eyebrows rose. _'It's no doubt that it belonged to Perrine.'_

Perrine flew towards the aircraft. Getting closer look, she saw that it was an aircraft unlike any she'd seen before, with a long green canopy supporting two mechanical propellers.

The aircraft slowed down in front of her, and the Gallian Witch was dumbstruck when she saw that the Aircraft hovered on the air with no wings and no propellers in front, but instead two vertical propellers on each side. It reminded her of Karlsland's Focke-Wulf Fw61. A few moments later, the side door slid open, revealing two people inside, one in white and one in grey. They assessed each other.

 _'His uniform looks like Reynard's,'_ she thought.

 _'Oh dear, she isn't wearing pants or a skirt? If it's a thing here, then yeah...'_ The white PILOT thought while frowning.

 _'I bet Perrine from our world would get a stroke seeing this.'_ Kurt smirked under his helmet.

"I need to verify your identity, stranger," Perrine said.

"Very well, I'm Major Chune Sugihara," the white one said before point back at his superior. "Behind me is Lieutenant Colonel Flachfeld, we're the 117th M.A.C.S Squad from Dover Base. Do you know a person called Reynard Smith?"

"Wait, you're from the flying ship and knew Mr. Smith?" Perrine asked, receiving a nod in return. "Hold on, I will call Major Sakamoto."

* * *

 **Folkestone Communications Station.**

Mio checked the operations lists and looked up at the map tracking Neuroi activities along south-eastern coasts of Britannia. She heard a static from the radio, went over, and picked up the microphone.

"This is Folkestone, come in."

 _[*Static*"Major, I've come into personal contact with an unknown aircraft,"*Static]_ Perrine explained through the radio. _["They hailed from Dover Base."]_

"From Dover Base? Who?"

 _["From the floating ship, USS John Sierra, ma'am,"]_ she said. _["I've talked with a person named Major Chune Sugihara. They're here to retrieve their stranded PILOT and a Witch from their world."]_

Mio's eyes widened. "Tell them they're permitted to land on Folkestone."

A few kilometers away, Perrine nodded to the white PILOT. "Alright, permission granted."

* * *

 **Folkestone, Hangars.**

Yoshika and Lynette listened with awe to Alt-Shirley's stories about her adventures throughout the War and the epic battles against the Neuroi.

"Umm, Alt-Shirley-san, what are those ' _Mobile Armor's'_ you've mentioned?" Yoshika asked.

"Yes, I want to hear it too!" Lynette chirped.

"Oh those? They're basically large humanoid mechs, like a sixty-foot-tall robot," Alt-Shirley explained with an overconfident smile. The other two Witches tried to imagine that with shocked expressions. "They were meant to counter the most dangerous Neuroi-type that ever existed in my world."

"The most dangerous Neuroi-type?" Lynette raised her eyebrow curiously.

"They're known as Giga-"

"Hey Shirley!" Reynard interrupted her. "Come to the airstrip, you gotta see this."

Alt-Shirley was confused, but then she heard the deafening sound of flapping from outside, recognizing it immediately.

"Wait, that's..."

She stood up and dashed outside the hangar. Lynette and Yoshika followed her until she stopped in her tracks in front of the airstrip. "A U/AV-38 Hawk?" Alt-Shirley asked.

"What is that?!" Yoshika asked in surprise.

As it landed softly, the side door opened. "It's Chune and Kurt!" Reynard said as he jogged to his companions.

When the two PILOT's stepped onto the ground, they spotted a familiar face approaching.

"Hey look, it's Smith," Chune pointed out.

"How the hell did he get here?" Kurt added.

In the meantime, Mio, Francesca, Shirley and the others arrived to see the commotion.

"Uh, Shirley," Minna asked. Two Shirleys looks back to her and the Wing Commander felt a moment of exasperation.

"Hm?"

"I meant the one in blue." Minna pointed.

"What is it?" Alt-Shirley asked.

"Who are they?"

"Friends from our world," she answered.

After Reynard reunited with his fellow PILOTs, Chune told the pilot to stay on the airstrip and wait for them. Then he and Kurt went into the hangar to meet up with Alt-Shirley, and the Witches of the 501st.

"Minna, everyone, these guys are my teammates," Reynard introduced them.

"Uh, excuse me Smith, I have one question," Chune said while holding up a finger until he asked a question. "Why are they half-naked?"

"It's a thing here in this reality." Reynard shrugged.

"Oh Kami..." Chune looked away from them and groaned.

"Well, as far as I can tell, it's official," Kurt said unfazed while crossing his arms. "This is a world full of perverts."

"You don't say," Wilbert agreed with a smirk while the Witches just stood there dumbfounded.

"So, you two were part of Reynard's team?" Yoshika asked, receiving a nod in return.

"Would you like introduce yourself to us?" Mio asked.

"Of course, miss. I'm Major Chune Sugihara, member of the MACS 117th Squad." He points his thumb at his fellow grey squad member. "This guy over here is my superior officer, Lieutenant Colonel Kurt Flachfeld." Minna's eyes widened. "He's the leader of my Squad."

"Nice to meet you everyone." Kurt said, waving.

The Witches waved back in a cheery manner, except for Minna and Mio. Mio looked nervously at her commander, who looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Are you... Are you really Kurt?" Kurt turned his attention to the redhead Witch with a familiar face. Mio recognized the signs of an incoming emotional breakdown. "Are you really Kurt Flachfeld?"

Kurt was confused, but answered.

"Yes, I am."

"Can I see... your face?"

Kurt turned to his subordinate in confusion, but Chune nodded to him, an assurance that it was probably okay to reveal his identity. Kurt pulled off his helmet with a hissing sound and Minna looked over his face. It was the same as her lover who died years ago. Blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, all the same except for a scar on his left eye. Minna walked cautiously to the dumbfounded PILOT and carefully touched his face.

"I... I can't believe it..." Minna was in tears. "Are you... for real?"

"Umm... is there something wrong?" he asked.

Minna didn't reply and just stood there in silence for a moment. Alt-Shirley and Reynard realized what was going to happen next and stepped in cautiously, but Minna clenched her fists and ran away while everyone stepped back in surprise.

"Minna!" Mio cried out.

"Oh no." Reynard pressed his hand against his face and muttered, "I knew this would happen."

"Major Smith." Kurt startled Reynard. "Can you explain what the hell is going on?"

"It's... uh, it's a complicated story," Reynard answered his superior officer. Kurt narrowed his eyes, and Reynard sighed in defeat. "Alright, the reason is that you were supposed to be... umm how should I put this? Oh right, in this reality..."

In another part of the base, Minna rushed into her office and slammed the door shut behind her. She leaned against the wall and then slowly slumped to the ground until she broke into a cry, trying to forget the painful memories.

"You were her lover and you died, Kurt," Reynard said.

Kurt stepped back in surprise. "Me? ...Dead?"

Meanwhile, Mio slowly came inside the office and found her Wing Commander crying.

"Commander?"

"Leave..." Minna ordered. "Just leave me be..."

"Commander..."

Mio just looked down sadly and left the office, closing the door. She could still hear the cries on the other side. She turned to the Witches who came along with her, Gertrude and Erica, who stood there worried.

"So wait... let me get this straight." Kurt tried to concentrate. "I died in this reality?"

Both Alt-Shirley and Reynard nodded.

"And Kurt of this reality was her lover?" Chune asked, earning another nod.

 _'How did that happen?'_ Kurt wondered. _'I'm not even from this world and just seeing me caused her to fall apart.'_

"We'd better go to Minna's office and see if she's alright," said Alt-Shirley.

"We'll come too!" Yoshika said as Lynette and the others agreed.

Everybody left the hangers, and a little while later arrived at the office. At the door, they found Mio, Gertrude and Erica who were just standing there while a muffled cry came from inside.

"Hey... is Minna gonna be okay?" Alt-Shirley asked.

"I'm not sure," Mio said worriedly.

"She's been crying in there for fifteen minutes," Gertrude added. "We can't do anything to calm her down."

"Maybe... I can help?" Everybody turned to Kurt, who raised his right hand. "Let me in so I can help her."

"Are you sure?" Erica asked carefully.

"Of course."

The inside of the office was dark, and a single Witch sat on the floor running through the memories of the day he died.

* * *

 **SW Universe, Gallia, Pas de Calais, 1940**

In the Gallian Airspace, while destroying some of the Neuroi Goblin, Minna received a call from her captain.

 _["Flight Lieutenant, the Allied Command want us to fall back to Durnkirk, due to larger Neuroi movements heading there."]_

"But what about the maintenance crew? They're still in the base!"

Another familiar voice interrupted the first. _["Don't worry Minna, I'm getting them out from that area, you need to regroup."]_

"Kurt?" she said, caught off guard. "That's insane! You'll die!"

Near the abandoned base, in a Karlsland truck on the runway, Kurt responded. "Trust me, I will make it."

 _["Is... is that a promise...?"]_

He could hear her voice trembling, and he sighed with smile. "I promise."

He disembarked from his truck and walked back to the abandoned base. Inside, he found a maintenance crew hiding under some crates. "Hey! We've gotta go! The Britannian forces have gathered the remaining forces in Durnkirk!" ke yelled.

"B-But that's far away sir!" said one of the crew members nervously.

"There's a truck right outside," he said.

Minna started flying out, but a large shadow fell over the entire area. She looked back to where the base was and her mouth dropped. A Large-type Neuroi hovered in the sky. "No..."

The maintenance crew hurriedly started the military truck and one of them yelled to Kurt. "Hey Kumpel! We have to go!"

But it was too late. The Neuroi unleashed death, wiping the base and all those on it from the face of the earth and burning all that was left.

Minna froze silent in the sky as grief and rage slowly built. Goblet-types circled her, liking their odds against a single Witch. There was a sudden flash, and a single Neuroi was shot to the core by a MG34 bullet.

"I'm gonna kill you..." She gritted her teeth. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!"

She swooped down, avoiding the Goblet' miasma cannons, some of which hit other Goblets. Minna pointed her MG34 towards the Neuroi above and shot them down, then another one that appeared behind her, turning it into white glitter.

Aftet killing several more, she was suddenly met with the Large-type which hovered above her.

"You..." She cocked her MG34 and flew at the same thing that killed Kurt. "YOU WILL PAY!"

* * *

 **Present Day, SW Universe, 1944**

 ***Knock!* *Knock!***

Minna was suddenly brought back to reality. She turned to the door, which opened to reveal a familiar face.

"Umm, hi!" Kurt said nervously and waved. He cautiously entered the room and closed the door behind him carefully. "So... nice weather today isn't it?"

Minna staggered back with an expression of fear. "Stay back... You aren't meant to be here!" she cried. "You're dead! DEAD!"

 _'Damn, she's paranoid,'_ Kurt thought and took a couple of steps further. _'But I know a trick.'_

Minna backed up until her office desk stopped her and reached for the gun at her waist, but she stopped as a hand reached out and patted her head. "Hey, don't be afraid," he said softly with a warm smile. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you."

At that moment, she felt a warm sensation radiate from him, her gun slowly slipped from her hand and was dropped to the ground until she hugged him immediately, trembling and crying. Kurt just looked down at her incredulously.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I couldn't save you! I'm so... so sorry..."

Kurt didn't say anything. From what Reynard had explained, the death of his other self had caused this Witch a lot of pain. He carefully hugged her back and patted her head again. "There, there, I'm here..."

Then someone entered the office, and he turned around slowly and spotted Mio. She examined the situation and sighed in relief. A few minutes passed, in which Minna calmed down and everyone quietly entered the office.

"I'm sorry, I... I lost my self-control when I saw you," Minna said nervously while looking down. "It was too much for me to bear to see you... so... alive."

"I see," Kurt acknowledged.

"So, you're the leader of Reynard's Squad right?" Kurt looked at Yoshika, who gave him her optimistic smile.

"Yep."

"I'm Yoshika! Yoshika-"

"Miyafuji," Kurt interrupted. "I'm surprised to see you look younger in this reality."

Then he turned to the members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and recalled their names. "Lynette Bishop, Perrine Clostermann, Gertrude Barkhorn, Erica Hartmann, Eila Ilmatar Juulitanien, Sanya V Litvyak." He turned to the three remaining Witches. "Mio Sakomoto, Francesca Lucchini and Charlotte E Yeager... Nice to meet you all."

The Witches were surprised when he recalled their names accurately.

"No need to be surprised," Chune commented on their expressions.

"So then... where shall we begin?" Kurt asked. Gertrude raised her hand.

"Yes Barkhorn?"

"I had a question, why have you come over here?" she asked.

"Right... Chune, could you explain?" Kurt turned to his subordinate, who nodded.

"The radar on board the USS John Sierra detected Reynard's signal and the IFF Tags of Shirley's Jet Striker," Chune explained. "So, the Captain of the ship told us to follow the signal and come all the way here."

"Who?" the Wing Commander asked.

"Captain Colin Johnson Cutter," Kurt answered. "The one who leads the ship."

"Then... we should meet him right away," Mio said.

* * *

 **SW Universe, New Karlsland Ministry of Technology.**

Adolfine was having a stressful day at work, with her Officer desk stacked with towers made out of papers and important documents.

 _'I want to have a day off already...'_ she whined internally. _'Curse you paperwork.'_

 ***Ring!* *Ring!***

She jolted, startled by the ringing phone, and calmed herself with a deep breath before picking it up.

"New Karlsland Ministry of Technology, this is Generalleutnant Adolfine Galland," she said. "To whom am I speaking with?"

 _["Miss Galland, it's me, Air Chief Marshal Hugh Dowding."]_

"Oh, what do you need Hugh?"

 _["I went to visit the floating ship in Dover Base to meet the Captain, named Colin Cutter. They've shown us some tech from their own world, but it's beyond ours, so I need you to come over to Dover Base along with Ms. Hartmann,"]_ he explained.

"...I see."

 _["But there's more, you got to see this, it's something that the crew was about to show us."]_

 _'The USS John Sierra...'_ Her eyebrow rose in curiosity. ' _The floating ship which was rumored to be supposedly from another world and its crew wants to show something.'_

She took a brief glance at a single paper and picked it up, a document on the improved ME 262 Jet Striker. She smiled before getting back to the Air Chief of the Britannian Royal Airforce. "Alright, we'll be there in three days and see what that ship and its crew has to offer us," she replied.

With that, she put down the phone and stood up while stretching her arms upward.

"Thank God... After days of torture." She smiled as tears streamed out. She punched a fist into the air as a purely imaginary light shined down upon her. "Finally… I have a week free!"

* * *

 **MA Universe, Unknown location, 1945.**

"My Leader, our agents have reported that the Allied search team from Berlin recovered a crystal in the area where the _USS John Sierra_ disappeared," said a woman with a Britannian accent before placing a file folder on the desk. "They've said that the Neuroi got their hands on it, and it holds an unknown energy source from within."

A high-ranking superiors officer grabbed the folder and opens it, seeing several pictures of Rommel and the Intelligence Search Team held a contained crystal.

"I see. Our Order is on the brink of elimination," her leader said before looking up at her subordinate. "However, our scientist, Josefina Mengele, came up with _**'Project Gateway.'**_ I'm not sure if the theory worked like Albert Einstein stated it would. Are there any reports?"

"Well, Rall's team were already in Gallia. They are going to kidnap Einstein's daughter during a Science Fair meeting." She said. "His daughter was also one of his pupils and shares the same knowledge as her Father."

"Are there any reports about the crystal?" the Leader asked.

"Yes, they're sending it to the New Karlsland Ministry of Technology by aircraft," she explained.

"I need you to send a team to get on that aircraft and get that crystal," the Leader said while grinning sinisterly.

"Yes Leader." The woman nodded before raising her right hand in a Roman salute. "Hail Hambara!"

* * *

 **Chapter ends.**

* * *

 **Information:**

 **PILOT Character:**

 **Name: Chune Sugihara**

 **Age: 24 (By 1945)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Nationality: Empire of Fuso**

 **Height: 172.0 cm**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eyes: Brown**

 **Skin Complexion: Pale brown**

 **Archetype: Based off of real-life high-ranking Japanese WW2 War Hero, Chiune Sugihara. Nicknamed "Sempo," he was a Vice-Consul for the Empire of Japan in Lithuania and was known for saving the lives of 5,558 Jews during the Holocaust.**

 **New Character mentioned:**

 **Name: Josefina Mengele**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Nationality: Empire of Karlsland**

 **Height: Unknown**

 **Hair: Unknown**

 **Eyes: Unknown**

 **Skin Complexion: Caucasian**

 **Archetype: Based off of Josef Mengele, a German Schutzstaffel Officer and Physician in Auschwitz Concentration Camp during WW2.**

 **Note: If you want to know what a Roman Salute is, google it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Mobile Armors**

* * *

 **SW Universe, Britannia 1944.**

Above the waters of the English Channel, a single U/AV-38 HAWK soared over the grassy plains of Britannia. Minna, Mio, Gertrude, Erica, Yoshika and Lynette followed the aircraft in their Strikers, leaving the others in Folkestone to take care of the Base.

"USS John Sierra, this is Hawk-3, requesting permission to land," said the Pilot.

 _["This is control, permission granted."]_

"Roger, out," he replied.

When they got nearer to Dover Base, they saw a sixty-foot-tall mechanical humanoid as it rose up behind the grassy hills.

"Whoa!" Gertrude was suddenly startled by the giant mech. "What is that?! It's huge!"

"A G-Giant?" Lynette asked, surprised.

The mech walked by and turned it's visor to face the Witches. Those in the sky could see themselves reflected in its visor.

' _Are these the robots that the other Shirley has been talking about?'_ Yoshika wondered.

"How can anyone create such a humongous machine?" Mio muttered incredulously.

"Their technology is indeed beyond ours," Minna said in amazement.

The machine waved it's hand as they flew over, and they caught the sight of two more, kneeling on the ground in the open area. Erica watched the mechanic crew open a hatch on the upper chest, reveals a cockpit with a person inside.

"There is only one person inside to control it?" Erica thought out loud. "I wanna ride it!"

"Really? Do you know how they work?" Gertrude asked skeptically.

"Err... nope," Erica replied with a laugh.

The HAWK landed on the ship's landing platform, Kurt, Chune, Reynard and alt-Shirley stepped out from the VTOL to meet the captain of the ship which were flanked by two armed security guards.

"Ah, Major Smith and Flight Lieutenant Yeager," Colin greeted. "It's a surprise to see you two in one piece."

"Likewise, Captain," Reynard replied as he and Shirley saluted. "We also have some guests."

The captain's eyes shifted, and he looked with surprise at the alternate Witches of the 501st. Then he frowned as two security guards shared the same looks like their captain. "My goodness, they're half-naked."

Reynard cleared his throat. "It's a thing here, Captain."

"…I see then." The captain coughed a few times before introducing himself. "I'm Captain Colin J. Cutter, welcome aboard on the USS John Sierra."

"I'm Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Wing Commander of the 501st JFW. It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain."

"Likewise," he replied, tipping his cap. "So, let me guess... you've come over for a visit?"

Minna nodded. "We just want to know how your ship and crew got here," she said.

"I see." He sighed while fixing his cap. "Well, then disengage your Strikers and come with me to the bridge."

Suddenly, the sound of a rocket roared overhead, and Minna and the members of the 501st looked up to see three Witches in their Jet Striker Units landing on the airstrip.

"Witches!" Erica pointed out.

"Yeah, they seem to be older than twenty," Lynette added.

At the same time, Wilma disengaged from her Striker Unit with the help of the crew and jumped to the ground before the Witches of the 501st caught her attention.

' _Wing Commander Minna and the 501st?'_ Her eyebrow rose. _'And they aren't wearing any pants...?'_

While the North American Witch stared at them, Gertrude stared back with a confused expression. This caused Wilma feeling dumstruck and immediately walked back, away from them with a bewildered reaction.

 _'They don't seemed to be bothered by it!'_ Her mind screamed.

"She's weird," Gertrude said.

After they all disengaged from their Striker Units, they went inside and walked through the halls. The crew members stood aside and saluted when the Captain came through, but when the Wing Commander and the 501st walked through, the Crew members stared at them with bewildered and confused looks, making the Witches nervous.

"Mio, they're giving us some odd looks," Minna whispered to her subordinate as another two Witches passed by, giving the 501st some odd looks. "Even the Witches in this ship thinks we're weird."

"I think I realized what's going on," Mio said and explained. "Do you remember what Blue Shirley told us? Witches like us that wear clothes like we're wearing them seem to offend the public from where they come from."

Minna came to a realization as her memories clicked. "...Oh," Minna deadpanned. "Now I know why."

* * *

 **USS John Sierra, Bridge.**

A few minutes later, the group arrived at the ship's bridge. The Witches of the 501st were stunned that they had never seen a room that looked so futuristic. They saw blue lights shaped like flat tablets that floated in the air and crew members tapping and sliding their fingers on them. One person passed them with a strange metal tablet in his hands while the Captain met up with the Vice-Captain.

"What... are these strange floating things?" Lynette asked while taking a step closer.

"Those are holograms," Reynard answered. "Try it, it won't bite."

Lynette touched one them and her finger passed through. The blue screen rippled like she had touched the water.

"You need to touch them carefully," Chune said. "Here, I'll show you."

The white PILOT tapped the screen a few times, tapped the exit button and slid a new screen aside. "Holograms were one of the pinnacle pieces of technology, created by Tesla himself in 1922," Chune explained. "We don't know for sure how he managed to invent it, but I'm sure that Thomas Edison lent him a hand through cameras that worked on electricity.

"Also, these things were commonly used back in our world. They would allow you to watch videos, movies, or any sort of media newscast, and play video games," Reynard added. The Witches were impressed with how much they could do and how far the other world was ahead of them, but were confused at the mention of video games. "But they were only used once in countries who were U.N. Members since they were recently invented, and old-Techies considered them extremely rare back then. A single device would cost over eight-hundred thousand Karlsland Reichsmarks or more."

"They were THAT expensive!?" Gertrude asked in shock about that ridiculous price.

"Well it's true that they were originally so expensive that of course they could crash the Karlsland economy and all of the European banks as well," Reynard explained semi-jokingly while scratching the back of his head. "However, they became cheaper and common in Europe around the mid-1930s."

"Oh thank god, my home country from your world would live in poverty." Gertrude sighed in relief.

"Well, it wasn't just holograms. Devices like portable HD cameras, mobile phones, and microphones which could produce clear sounds also became available in Europe," Kurt explained while smirking behind his helmet. "That was thanks to the Technological Trade Act Treaty of 1935. But not all of the devices from the UN Countries were available to trade, hell, during the War, it was really surprising that Karlslanders also managed to create their own version of Internet."

"Internet?" Erica wondered. "What's that?"

"Something that would let you chat with multiple people from very far away distances, as well as gain a lot of information," Kurt answered before seeing the Captain finish talking with the Vice-Captain. "But let's now talk about the situation we're in."

The Captain approached the group and asked Minna, "So... how was the ship?"

"It's... a complete different ship from what I know," she said. "But it wasn't actually floating on air, Captain."

"We just need to be in the water to save energy," he explained before clearing his throat. "So, where do we begin?" he asked, addressing the group. Minna raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Reynard had already told us some things about your world," she said, and the Captain nodded. "But how did you end up here?"

"Well, there's not much to explain." He sighed. "We were in Karlsland in 1945 to liberate Berlin. Smith went in to infiltrate the Neuroi Occupied Area, but a strange bright light came from the city's center and engulfed us. Once we woke up, my ship and crew had appeared in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean."

"A strange light huh..." Mio pondered while holding her chin. "Reynard said that he and Shirley were in the Reichstag Building and found a Portal that went wrong."

The Captain turned to the PILOT. "Major Smith, is that what happened?"

"Yes sir," he nodded. "It is unknown how that Neuroi Portal malfunctioned."

"So it's a mystery," Chune said. "The Neurois could neurofy any machines, but malfunctioning against the Neuroi is unheard of."

"We'll try and figure it out once we get back home," the Captain said. "The thing to focus on now is that we're stuck in this alternate realm and trying to find our way back."

"Oh! Oh! Captain! I wanna ask a question." Erica raised her hand in a cheery manner.

"...Yes?"

"What are those large giants out there?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was also thinking the same," Gertrude added.

"Oh right, you don't have those things in this world, do you?" The Witches tilted their heads and Cutter answered. "Those are Mobile Armors."

"Girls, those are the giant robots that I told you about," Alt-Shirley said to Yoshika and Lynette.

"Mobile... Armors?" Mio wondered. She turned to Minna. "Reynard mentioned those when we interrogated him."

Minna nodded in acknowledgement before turning to the captain and questioned him. "What are those... Mobile Armors, Captain?"

"They are the only war machines which could counter the most dangerous Neuroi-type ever known to the Allied Forces," Colin explained, his face becoming grim. "Gigants."

"Gigants?" Something about that name made Minna shudder. "What kind of types are they?"

Colin turned to a large table and pressed a few buttons. A holographic image of a black, heavily armored humanoid figure with a red mono-eye popped out. "Description? Bipedal, sixty-foot-tall, and has intelligence you should not underestimate. Sentient and also able to communicate with humans."

"They could talk?!" Minna asked in bewilderment while the captain nodded.

"By the looks of it, this one seems to wield a gun." Gertrude pointed at the weapon.

"This seems very troubling… If these kind of Neuroi exist in our world…" Mio said, worriedly. "How dangerous are they?"

"Well, they are extremely aggressive units on the battlefield that use strategy and tactics," he explained. "The Witches back in our world proved effective against ordinary Neuroi types before the war, but against Gigants it was a completely different story."

"What do you mean by that?" Minna asked in concern.

"The Witches were almost or completely ineffective when it came to them; they were the trump card of the Neuroi," Kurt answered, crossing his arms. "Their armor is ninety-five to ninety-eight millimeters thick, and their firepower could wreak havoc upon our forces. They could snipe a bunker or a defense turret from thousands of yards away and their sheer brute force is their answer to the Witches' Personal Shielding, that they are able to break it with ease."

The members of the 501st felt their hearts sank. Yoshika and Lynette hugged themselves with expressions filled with fear.

"We have some pictures and footage of them. These records were taken during the North African Campaign before the U.N. entered the War." He picked up a tablet and tapped some buttons on it. Pictures in full colors appeared and the Witches looked closely at them. Kurt kept scrolling through them and things grew even more grim.

There were many Witches covered in bloody bandages. Some had lost their arms or legs. A Britannian Land Witch cried in agony from what Chune described to them that she lost her relative or a friend while the Nurses tried to help her. However, one of the image that truly shook them to their core was an image of a post-battle, with carnage, smoke and a hundred or so corpses littered around one dead Gigant. It was apparent that those who had died were a mixture of Karlsland and Britannian Land Witches.

"By Kami..." Mio said, and Minna stood dead silent.

Yoshike and Lynette teared up as Erica staggered back with a feeling of nausea and Gertrude clenched her fists in anger.

"That's not it," he continued. "This was taken in the Atlantic Ocean, 1941."

It was footage taken airborne inside of a fighter plane. A large fleet of combined Karland, Britannian and Fusoan ships confronted the floating fleet of Neuroi ships before sending a combined force of aerial Witches from all of the three nations. The battle was in the Allies' favor, as the Witches destroyed the Neuroi Carrack Battleships and its Freighter-types one-by-one before retreating.

Then suddenly, a single Britannian ship exploded. Three Gigant-types jumped out of the water and hovered above the sea waters before dashing into the human fleet. Every ship the Gigants saw was gunned down by superheated miasma bullets, fired precisely into the ships' ammunition stores that caused them to explode. A single Fusoan aircraft carrier sent out their reserved Witches and their aircrafts, the Witches made it's flight first, but unfortunately for the Zero Fighters, they were shot down by the Gigant right in front of them before they could take off.

The view changed, showing a single Gigant with a golden-lined armor design and wings dodging a salvo of missiles coming from a Witch armed with a Fliegerhammer. Beams came out of the sides of the Gigant's helmet, catching the Witch off-guard before tearing her apart. The Neuroi dashed to a nearby Witch who set her shields up, and she was killed instantly by a gigantic fist that seemed to ignore it and shattered her barrier. Another Witch caught its attention and it jumped into the air, then kicked her out of the sky and splashed into the waters resulting her death. The footage ended with the few survivors of the Allied Fleet fleeing.

The Witches stood there in silence. No one dared to speak or make a move, until Chune stepped in and spoke. "I think we scarred them for life."

"Seems so," Kurt agreed.

"This is how the Gigants fought?" Minna asked, shaking anxiously.

"That's the reason why the Mobile Armors were created?" Getrude added her question.

"Well, they were created four years before the War," Cutter answered.

"B-But that War from where you came from should have ended earlier!" Gertrude said, surprised and angry. "You said that the Mobile Armors were useful against the Neuroi, so why didn't your country support them?!"

"This might be confusing." He sighed sadly. "This was due to the political situation. The European military leaders led the North American Nations that would not trade in war machines, so they fell into obscurity, away from the views of the European media."

"I don't understand..." Minna said.

"You see Minna, we had several human conflicts before the Neuroi were involved with us," Kurt answered. "The latest human conflict was the Second Boer War."

"Boer War?" Erica asked.

"A war with the Britannian Empire against the Republic of Boerland and its U.N. Allies since 1899," Kurt explained. "That war was said to be the bloodiest in history. The Britannian Commonwealth wanted to conquer the Boers despite its recognition of sovereignty for the sake of diamonds. They were not worth the price."

"And let's not forget that there is a third party in our second war against the Neuroi," Chune added. "Though we shouldn't discuss that now. Let's get back to the matter at hand."

 _'A third party?'_ Minna's eyebrows rose, but she titled her head anyways. "So... those Mobile Armors have only one design?"

"No, there are other ones that differ from them," Colin said. "The ones out there were RUTS-37, a standard Mobile Armor useful for frontline combat and ground support."

"What are the other ones?" Mio asked.

Colin pressed a single button and a holographic image of a green mechanical figure appeared. It was bulkier than the RUTS-37, had two cannons on its shoulders and both of its hands held weapons that looked like the Fliegerhammers that their fellow Night Witches used. "This is the HOTU-38, a thicker, more heavily armed Mobile Armor. Its 200mm twin-shouldered cannons were only used for fire support and artillery, but it is less mobile."

"Trude? Hey-?!"

Gertrude shoved Erica aside to take a closer look. "Whoa! That thing carries some serious firepower!"

Then another figure took its place, a Mobile Armor sleeker than the RUTS-37. "This is a STUD-39, a Mobile Armor suited for reconnaissance and long range support. It has excellent mobility but less armor."

"Seems impressive," Minna commented in interest.

Then the next mechanical figure took its place. It had blue chest armor with white legs, arms and head, but its head had a different design, with a white V-fin on the helmet and no visor. It seemed to have a face with intimidating-looking eyes.

"What is that?" Erica asked.

"A samurai?" Mio asked in confusion.

"It seems to be some sort of a knight," Lynette added.

"It does seem to be, but I've never seen anything that looked so... intimidating," Minna said.

"Umm, Cutter-san," Yoshika started while raising her hand. "What is that?"

"That my dear friends... is a Mobile Armor that you can rely on. At least, when piloted by someone with necessary skills and experience." Cutter smirked while fixing his cap. "That is an RX-41-01, though it has another name that became very well known among the Allied soldiers and the Gigants as well."

"What name?" Gertrude asked.

"GUNDAM."

The Witches turned to Alt-Shirley, who had answered.

"It is considered one of the strongest Mobile Armors in any category. Well armored, well-armed and had excellent mobility," Alt-Shirley explained, crossing her arms. "They were always considered prototypes, even to this day."

"A prototype?" Minna muttered in surprise. She pointed at the image. "When did you start using those?"

"The day they attacked," Kurt said before explaining. "December 9th, 1941, three Giant's raided the U.S. military base in Pearl Harbor. They sought to find a weapon that was built under V-Project." The Witches listened to him intently. "However, a PILOT managed to find the prototype Mobile Armor that was hiding in one of the hangars."

"This... I can show you what happened," Cutter said, turning again to the Holo-table.

Footage of the event appeared, showing a Gigant carrying a bazooka firing into a hangar. Before it left, though, engines whirred to life and it stopped, then looks back to the debris.

Then a gigantic machine rose up from the flames, smoke and debris, thus giving the Neuroi an intimidating look. Blue eyes flashed intensely under the darkened helmet, causing a cold shiver to run over the Witches' spines. The Mobile Armor fired the 60mm machine guns from the sides of its head, forcing the Gigant to stumble back until they ran out of ammo.

The Gigant looked back at its opponent and pointed its gun at the prototype but the Mobile Armor blocked the barrel of the Neuroi weapon with its hand. When the Gigant triggered the weapon, it exploded.

When the smokes dissipated, the barrel was broken, but the Mobile Armor's hand was unscathed, demonstrated fully when it punched the Giant Neuroi directly in the face. The Gigant staggered backwards and fell, but it stood up quickly and started running away to regroup with the other Gigants. The prototype won't let it happen and pulled out a white hilt, thus activated the Beam Saber before slicing the Gigant vertically in half, destroying the core. The two remaining Gigants immediately charged with their axes raised, but the second Gigant was cut in half diagonally and the last was eliminated with a Beam Saber thrusted through its chest.

"Whooaaa..." Erica, Yoshika and Lynette watched in awe.

"Incredible..." Mio uttered with wide eyes.

"That's odd," Gertrude raised her eyebrow curiously. "the Neuroi's usually dissolved when their core got hit, but these kinds of Neuroi don't."

"I believe that the Neuroi from our world differs from the Neuroi of this reality." The Captain answered. "Once their cores got hit, their bodies do disappear but their armor and equipment will turn into regular steel once their hexagonal pattern were dissolved."

"Well that's new." Gertrude acknowledges in disbelief.

"But how did the hand survive the Neurois attack?" Minna asked. "No ordinary metal could withstand a Neuroi beam."

"That's classified," Kurt answered. Minna turned to him in confusion. "A lot of information about the Gundam is."

"But why keep it a secret?" Minna asked.

"There are people out there that want badly to have that kind of Mobile Armor," Kurt answered with a tone that made Minna feel chills. "And those people want the power to replace us. They don't give a damn that humanity is threatened."

"I..." Minna couldn't find words as she felt a threatening aura from him. This wasn't Kurt she knew… She looked down in defeat. "I understand."

"Say, Captain, " Reyard addressed Colin. "My Mobile Armor is still in the hangars, right?"

"It's still in the hangars alright," the captain answered. "Hasn't been used since we got here."

The Witches turned to Reynard in surprise.

"You had your own Mobile Armor?!" Erica asked in disbelief. He slowly nodded. "I wanna see it!"

"Let me see it too!" Yoshika added while Lynette nodded.

"Well... alright." Reynard sighed. "But don't overreact."

The captain gave them the permission to walk to the ships hangars, and on the way the Witches took a quick look around the ship. There was a cafeteria, a lobby, and a gaming room where they could see the crew members playing billiards and sparring with swords.

* * *

 **USS John Sierra, Hangars**

Reynard opened the steel hangar door and went in, Chune turned on the lights on a nearby switch, illuminating a giant Mobile Armor that knelt in front of them. The Witches' jaws dropped almost cartoonishly.

"I-Isn't that..." Yoshika said.

"No way..." Erica added in disbelief.

"Don't get too surprised ladies." Alt-Shirley smirked.

"It's a..." Gertrude gulped before finishing her sentence. "It's a Gundam."

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **Information:**

 **HOTU-38:**

HOTU-38 is a heavily armed Mobile armor equipped with AHUOM Missiles and twin-shouldered 200mm cannons. It has decent armor but low mobility, and is the second Mobile Armor to be manufactured by Mecha Industries for the U.S. Military. It entered service in 1938 and 1939 in Farawayland and Mexica, and is frequently referred to as a "Mobile Artillery" by North American soldiers.

The HOTU's name is an acronym which stands for: **H** eavy **O** rdnance **T** errain **U** nit.

Trivia: It's based off of the **D-50C LOTO Long Cannon Type**

 **STUD-39**

STUD-39 is a lightly-armored version of the RUTS-37, but it is a highly maneuverable Mobile Armor, equipped with a 5-round 120mm sniper rifle and a 100mm pistol sidearm. It was the third Mobile Armor manufactured by Mecha Industries and entered military service in 1939. However, this Mobile Armor was widely favoured in U.N. South America, including the Philippines, was due to it's excellent performances in Jungle Terrain.

STUD stands for: **S** couting **T** errain **U** nit **D** eployment

Trivia: Based off the **RGM-79 [G] GM Sniper,** but less armored.

 **RX-41-01 "GUNDAM"**

The RX-41-01 or GUNDAM is a highly maneuverable and durable Mobile Armor with high performance capability. It is considered the strongest of the Mobile Armor category and was only used by veteran PILOT Commandos.

GUNDAM stands for (in this fanfiction only): **G** eneral **U** tility **N** ew-type **D** rive **A** dvance **M** aneuver.

Trivia: The Original Prototype, the RX-41-01 that Reynard used was based off of **RX-78-01 Local Type (Costumized Build)**

Note: Other Mobile Armor and Gundam variants will be implemented in this fanfiction series.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Research and Dangers**

* * *

 **SW Universe, Dover Base, USS John Sierra**

Inside the ship's hangars, six Witches just stood there with their mouths agape while looking up at the giant white robot they saw from the footage earlier.

"Reynard-san, does that mean... that you are the Pilot of the Prototype?" Yoshika asked him.

"Yep," he replied with a nod. "And this is the original Prototype."

"Original Prototype?" Minna's eyebrows raised. "You mean there's more?"

"Yeah, there are fifty or so variants that were created," he replied while putting his hands in his pockets. "Dr. Halbert designed all of them just as the first Prototype finished being constructed."

"So... you know all of them?" Erica asked.

"No, not all of them. But I know a few."

"And what exactly are those?" she asked curiously.

"Well, Kurt's Mobile Armor is an _RX-41-2 [PR]_ variant, dubbed _'Gundam Panzer Ritter.'_ " Reynard pointed his thumb at his superior officers. "And Chune has an _RX-41-7 [TS]_ variant, known as _'Gundam Twin-Sword.'_ "

Minna turned to Kurt. "Kurt, you have your own Gundam?" Kurt nodded. "Could you tell us about Gundam Panzer?"

"Well, it has much more durable armor and a more durable shield," he answered sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "Not much to say, it has the same mobility as the Original prototype and could carry heavy weaponry."

"What about Gundam Twin-sword?" Mio turned to Chune.

"My Gundam had higher performances in close-combat," Chune answered. "However, it also has a higher mobility, which gives my Mobile Armor an advantage."

"Oooh! That seems impressive!" Mio said sparklingly, which made Chune frown.

"If our Mobile Armors were here, things would have been easier," Kurt said.

Suddenly, Kurt's holo-communicator beeped. He tapped it. "Kurt here, what is it?"

 _["Lieutenant Colonel, I need you and your squad to come up to the bridge immediately."]_ Colin's voice came over. _["Bring Minna and the others with you."]_

"Alright," he replied as the transmission ended. "We'd better go, it seems urgent."

* * *

 **USS John Sierra, Bridge.**

They all re-entered the bridge and met up with the captain, who brought up a holographic screen. "What seems to be a problem?" Reynard asked.

"This." The Captain played a video of an aerial live footage. There was a sight of hedgerow fields and the burning wrecks of M4 Shermans and Tiger-II Tanks. Moments later, a large black figure strolled through the fields. The Witches' eyes widened in realization to the Neuroi with a familiar shape and size. When the video zoomed in and a red mono eye suddenly turned to the camera. The Gigant raised its gun and the feed cut out.

"This was several minutes ago. We sent out a spy drone to Gallia when we heard the news about D-Day being a failure," the captain explained. "Our enemies are here in this world as well."

"So they came, huh..." Kurt said seriously.

Minna and the Witches took this in in silence, and Yoshika and Lynette staggered back. The Gigants, the most dangerous Neuroi-type, were here.

"Wh-What are we gonna do...?" Lynette stuttered nervously.

"I believed these Neuroi would arrive in this world after that light consumed us and them. Our only hope is to get organized with the Allies of this world, as quickly as possible before the Neuroi can produce more Gigants," Colin said, anxiously wiping the sweat from his forehead. "A few hours ago, I let Air Chief Marshal High Dowding to take a tour and investigate our ship and the Mobile Armors."

"I bet the researchers from the New Karlsland Ministry of Technology would like to investigate your Ship," Minna said. "I am sure that giving them a piece of your technology, such as those Jet Strikers, will boost our research for the ME 262 Prototype."

"They've already been notified," Colin said. "Air Chief Dowding will notify Generalleutnant Adolfine Galland from New Karlsland and will be coming here for a few days."

"Already notified?" Minna asked in confusion. "That was fast..."

* * *

 **...Three days later.**

 **April 14th 1945, Kurt's Journal**

 _It has been five days since we've been stuck in this alternate world. It's September 8th 1944 according to their calendar. These last three days have been crazy. The first day that red-shirt Shirley just wanted to ride on a Jet Striker, and our Shirley got groped by Francesca. The second day that Perrine scolded Reynard for having Mio's attention, thought her reasons are unknown. After we gave the alternate 501st a tour on USS Sierra, we've went back to Folkestone. Chune decided to stay on the ship along with Jenkins and Wilbert._

 _The next day, Minna was curious about me and asked me if I was a Wizard like Reynard. I told her yes._

In the open area of Folkestone, Minna met with Kurt at sunrise while jogging on the beach.

"You do well at these activities, Kurt," Minna said with her cheeks turning red as she looked at his well-built upper body.

"Uh, thanks?" Kurt replied, dumbfounded.

"I have a question. Is it true that you have magic?"

"Huh? Don't you have any Wizards in this world?"

"No, they don't exist. Witches are the only ones that are capable of magic," she explained. "And I wanted to see you demonstrate yours."

"Well... alright then." Kurt stretched out his hand and closed his eyes in concentration. " ** _Waffen... Ein!_** "

In a flash, a European straight sword materialized out of thin air and Minna staggered back in bewilderment. "Y-Y-You can d-do that?!"

"Yeah, of course. I can also do this." He then activated his magic again as he coursed his hand along his sword. It let out sparks of electricity which caused Minna to jump back once more.

"How can you possibly use that type of magic?!" she said out loud in disbelief. "Isn't that a bit... too dangerous?"

"I've trained well to know how to manifest some elements." He chuckled. "It takes days and months until you get it right."

"I see, this is interesting." Minna commented in awe. "Then you are a Wizard after all."

"I was trained by someone but not born with it," he said.

Minna was caught off guard by his explanation. A magic user training a non-magic user like Kurt was unheard of, how was that possible? "How did you do that?"

"Well, it isn't easy. A non-Wizard needs a lot of concentration and meditation for their soul's magical potential to awaken."

Concentration? Meditation? That was only a common thing for Fusoans like Mio, who was not just a Witch, but also a remarkable swordsman who trained with her sword every day and meditated in quiet areas.

 _But she also asked me something about my life, so I told her about me back in those days in Karlsland before I became a PILOT._

"So what did you do before you became a PILOT?"

"Well, before that, I tried to enroll to Mozarteum first and then to a music school in Vienna." He sighed, looking embarrassed. "However, both turned me down because they didn't have enough slots for students."

 _'...Huh?'_ The redhead Wing Commander stared to the PILOT incredulously. So if Kurt didn't enroll into those schools and didn't meet Minna during his days while he was in training with a Wandering Wizard, that was the time where she met Kurt during a piano lesson… She tried to sort out the timeline in her head. "Then... where does the PILOT Project come in?"

"I met up with an Agent after knocking down some thieves stealing a woman's purse," he answered, crossing his arms. "His name was Alan Rogers. He made me an offer to become the first Candidate for the International PILOT V-Project and I was the first Karlslander to become one."

"But why... your dream..."

"Ugh, because I had no choice... The reason is that I didn't want to sit in my home and do nothing." Kurt groaned. "I didn't even want to join the Karlsland Military either because I didn't want to be in the War. Alan came along and showed me the dangers of the Neuroi, so I forced myself to choose it."

"But... I'm still here, alive and kicking." Then he chuckled. "When I came to the US Military to enroll in the International PILOT Program, I regretted it at first, but when I look back, I was lucky that I didn't reject it."

"So... that means you gave up your dream to become a pianist?"

"Nope, I still have plans once this War is over." He gave her an optimistic smirk and pointed at himself. "I even learned some other instruments during free time."

"I see! So you still have that." Minna brightened as he nodded.

 _Minna thought that her counterpart in his alternate world was lucky to have him alive and well. She wished that would have happened to her lover... If he hadn't met her in the first place, things would have gone normally for her and she'd have never experienced the sorrow and guilt she had in her heart._

 _That was all, really. She sounded like she just wanted to hear what happened to me, but my gut has been telling me that she just wished that it would have happened to my other self. Sadly, I don't think that the PILOT V-Project exists here._

* * *

 **SW Universe, Dover Base.**

Colin Cutter, Hugh Dowding, Ursula Hartmann and Adolfine Galland stood in the middle of an open area in the shadow of a large humanoid. The Captain and Air Chief Marshal kept smiling proudly while Galland and Hartmann gawked in pure disbelief at the RUTS-37 as in moments later of silence, it waved at them.

"How is it?" Hugh asked, trying not to laugh at Adolfine's reaction.

"Mein Gott... I can't believe my eyes..." Ursula muttered, still looking at the giant machine. "I'm standing right in front of a technological wonder."

When they first got there, they were impressed with the technology of the ship and Striker Units and investigated the soldiers' equipment, vehicles and multi-role aircraft fighters. But all of that paled to the hulking sixty-foot-tall giant made of steel that overshadowed them.

"Wh-What is that giant thing?!" Adolfine cried out frantically while pointing at it.

"That, Miss Galland, is a Mobile Armor," the Captain of the ship explained while fixing his cap.

"Mobile Armor..." Ursula repeated its name. "How do they work and how do you control them?"

"Actually, I'm not an expert to these machines, but..." The Captain looked up at the giant machine. "I bet that person can explain."

The Mobile Armor knelt down and then a hatch on the upper chest opened, revealing a cockpit. A person stepped out from the cockpit and climbed down before walking up to the captain and saluting.

"Ladies, this is Sergeant Daniel Adams Halford, the Pilot of this Mobile Armor," Cutter said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Daniel offered his hand to Adolfine.

"Likewise." Adolfine accepted the handshake.

"Uh... Uhm... May I ask some questions?" Ursula asked with an innocent face while taking out a notepad.

"Of course, go ahead," Colin answered with a smile.

Then Ursula looks up to Daniel. "How do these machines work?"

"Well, the Mobile Armors are powered by a Hydro-Electronic-Particles Turbine. It's like an engine that's runs only on electricity for five months before needing to refuel," Daniel explained while Ursula took notes. "Also, they work on the Exoskeleton Theory, with hydraulic systems that moves its legs and hands with the support of ball bearings that make them twist like a normal person's does."

"And how do you control it?" Ursula asked.

"Pilot's control their Mobile Armors inside the cockpit." Daniel pointed up to the hatch. "Up there I can show you."

"May I see what's inside, and can you demonstrate?"

"Sure, why not," he responded.

Ursula carefully climbed her way up into the cockpit first and jumped in as Daniel came up. There was a single chair and two controllers and several levers.

"Alright, I'll take control while you hold on tight."

Daniel sat down and strapped in, then closed the cockpit. For a few seconds it was dark, and then the monitors turned on, displaying a clear view of the outside world. The Pilot hit a lever, and from the outside, Adolfine and Hugh stepped back as the Mobile Armor slowly stood up and looked around, then raised its arms and opened and closed its hands.

"Amazing..." was the only thing Ursula could say to this.

* * *

 **Dover Base, East Section**

In the open areas where two other RUTS-37 were parked, a red-uniformed Shirley jumped around like a child at seeing a Mobile Armor, which in fact that this is her first time to see one and one of the mechanical crew shouted at a single, petite, twin-tailed Romagnan Witch who was climbing up.

"HEY! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" he yelled. "That isn't a playground!"

"Aww, but I want see what's inside." Francesca pouted in defeat as she climbed down. Perrine scolded her and pinched her ear.

"I'm sorry for her behavior mister," Mio said to the mechanic.

"...Nah, it's alright miss, that happened to us mechanic crews back in our own world," he said while wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Back in 1942 when I was in North Africa, I saw a group of Karlsland Air Infantry Witches play and climb around the Mobile Armors when we were absent."

Mio smiled. "It seems that stressed you out, huh."

"Yeah, Pilots and mechanics had difficulties chasing them out," he agreed. "Nowadays, they're mature enough to realize how dangerous it is."

"Look Trude! This gun is much bigger than the Tiger-II's!"

"ERICA! Get down from there!"

Mio and the Mechanic looked up and spotted Gertrude trying to get Erica off of the Mobile Armor's large SMG. The Mechanic sighed. "When will these ones mature?" the mechanic asked himself.

"Whoa! Look at the view from up here!" The shout came from the top of its head, where an orange-haired Liberion Witch stood.

"Shirley! Get down from there!" Yoshika pleaded.

"It's dangerous!" Lynette added.

"Ugh, children." Perrine groaned in frustration.

* * *

 **USS John Sierra**

Meanwhile, Minna sat at a round table in a meeting room with Hugh, Colin, Kurt, Reynard, Chune, Adolfine and Ursula. They were watching footage depicting battles between machines and the Neuroi recorded from the other world. As the last video of a spy drone ended, Adolfine, Ursula and even Hugh stared into space with horrified looks.

"Do you three understand?" Cutter asked in a deep tone.

The three slowly come to their senses. Hugh coughed a few times before Adolfine started speaking. "So... the Mobile Armors were the only ones that could counter... these Gigants?" They nodded. "I... I can't believe such Neuroi existed," she said in a trembling voice.

Ursula couldn't utter a word. While the other world was more technologically advanced, but the existence of Gigants terrified them which made their own version of the Second Neuroi War look like a walk in the park.

"We need to change plans quickly. Our failure to liberate Gallia due to these new Neuroi has cost us greatly," said Hugh Dowding. " I will notify the Allied Headquarters in London about these Gigants."

"I will help research the Mobile Armors." Ursula stood up in determination, her hopes rising. "What you've shown us with those machines will give humanity a fighting chance."

"Thank you, all of you." Cutter sighed in relief. "With your support, we might have a chance to return to our own reality."

"But building such machines will cost a lot of time," Adolfine said. "And also the most important thing of all, materials."

"I will send our advisors to instruct weapons factory workers to boost the construction," Cutter replied while standing up. He cleared his throat. "We... could also help your ME-262 Prototype research."

"We're glad you can help us!" Ursula smiled and clasped her hands.

"Then it's settled, we're done here."

* * *

 **MA Universe, South America, MACS Headquarters, Jaburo 1945.**

"Gentlemen, four days ago, an incident happened between the borders of Gallia and Helvetia," said a spokesman before turning to a group of PILOTs. "A team of Witches conducted a raid on a Karlsland Transport Plane and got their hands on a highly-classified crystal, then left moments before the plane was destroyed by a remotely-detonated bomb."

"Those bitches..." one of the PILOT's muttered under his helmet. "Why did they want that crystal?"

"We don't know yet, Major, but I'm sure they've come up with another crazy experiment," said the spokesman. "According to our reconnaissance group, the members of the Neo Ordo Hambara are seen hiding somewhere in the Alps."

"A crazy experiment, huh," A female PILOT's eyes narrowed as she recalled their past engagements. "The last experiments were that electrical plasma cannon and reviving the dead."

"I'd gotta say, sis, Josefina Mengele is one of the worst people that lives somewhere out there," said another PILOT. "Her data says she fused humans with Neuroi cores from captured Infantry-types."

"The Angel of Death?"

"Yup."

At that moment, the spokesperson stepped aside as a high-ranking PILOT stepped up.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" called out the Senior PILOT. "Our mission is one of the usual. Search for the Neo Ordo Hambara headquarters in the Alps, find out what they were planning, and destroy it, understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" they all said.

"We'll be leaving Jaburo for Europe within a few hours and will arrive approximately in two days. Dismissed!"

* * *

 **MA Universe, Location Unknown, 1945**.

 _"Achtung! Das Prototyp wird jetzt in weniger minuten aktiviert!"_ said a female voice in Karlslandic through the speakers. _"Alle Hexen in der Nähe des Prototyps, trete weg!"_

"To all Witches! Step back from the Prototype!" said another Britannian personnel. "Get those construction droids away from there!"

As everyone began vacating the area around the gate, scientists gathered in the viewing area. None of them were men, only females of various ages. A single girl in a Gallian uniform with a red band tied on her right arm walked to a certain scientist in her mid-twenties and handed her a remote.

Meanwhile, a Witch carried the mysterious crystal stolen from the aircraft inside a glass container and inserted into the power source.

" _Danke_ , Frau Beaufort," the scientist told to the Gallian after receiving the remote and turn her attention to the Witch who stood near the power source and saluted her.

"Everything is set!" she said.

When the area was clear, she pressed a button, and the engines whirred into life as the gate began to produce large electrical sparks. A few moments later, a flash of light erupted and the researchers stepped back.

As the light began to fade, they could see a clear blue portal appear, and the scientist grinned maliciously before turning her attention to a light-brown-haired petite girl wearing a lab coat.

"So your father's theory worked after all!"

"I-I th-thought that i-it was just a theory," the petite girl trembled nervously. "M-May I go home now?"

"Hmm... nah." She leaned closer to the petite girl, her dark eyes gleaming in madness. "You'll work for us from now on."

"Eeek! Help me Papa!" she shrieked, on the verge of tears.

"Josefina, enough," said another voice authoritatively.

A slender young woman in her late twenties with straight black hair walked through the crowd, her red eyes piercing the hearts of her subordinates and silencing them with fear. She wore a Karlsland Officer uniform with a red armband, which had an emblem of eight black brooms forming a Swastika in the middle of a white circle. She looked at the Portal for a brief moment before turning to Josefina and the petite scientist.

"So Project Gateway was truly a success." She said. "You did a great job, you two."

"Thank you, _mein Führerin._ " Josefina said while bowing.

"I umm, um." The little girl tried to find her words but stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulders.

"It's alright, no need to panic little one," the woman said softly before turning to a Witch. "Adelheid, prepare the scouting droids before sending in the expeditionary teams. Also this young Witch shall be going with you."

" _Jawohl Führerin!_ " Adelheid saluted.

"Eh-EEHH?!" The young Witch looked up at the Führerin in disbelief before Adelheid caught her collar, dragging the poor girl across the floor. "B-BUT! BUT!"

"You're coming with us you damn Sub-Witch!" Adelheid snarled.

After they were out of sight, Josefina turned to her Leader with a curious look. "Why would you send her with them?" she asked.

"To ensure that our enemy won't retrieve her," the Leader answered. "She is the only one to understand out how Dimensional Theory works and they cannot find out."

" _Mein Führerin._ "

Josefina and the Leader of the Order turned to another Witch who wore a black Karlsland Airmen uniform. The Witch held her arm out in a Roman salute.

"Gundula Rall, how is it going?"

"Our fellow Witches have collected enough energy from that crystal," she said. "With that energy, we were able to install another portal into the new world."

"Well done, but make sure that the Operation runs smoothly in the new world," the Leader said before narrowing her eyes. She began to walk around Gundula while swinging her whip and teasingly poking her cheeks. "We do not want to make the same mistake that you did several months ago. When you failed to kill Field Marshal Rommel, your actions exposed our Order to the entire world." Then slapped her whip against Gundula's right cheek.

Gundula just stood firm and unfazed, though she clenched her fists while trying to suppress her fiery emotions towards her Leader.

"Look at you." Her Leader scoffed in disgust. "Once a famous Ace, now an infamous Traitor, a well-known Wing Commander stripped down to a forgettable Aircraftman, though you climbed up to our ranks quickly… You really want that rank and prestige back very badly, don't you?"

Gundula just stood there in deathly silence as her fists trembled uncontrollably before she nodded while gritting her teeth. " _Ja, mein Führerin._ "

"Then do not fail. Commence the Operation at once," the Führerin ordered.

" _Jawohl, Fräulein Hitler._ " Gundula saluted by calling her real surname and left immediately.

 _"Sieg für den Orden!_ " Hitler yelled with a fist raised into the air. _"Und alle für die Hexenrasse!"_

"For the purity of the Witch Bloodline!" Added a Britannian Witch.

" _Sieg Hambara!_ /Hail Hambara!" They all raised their arms in salute.

* * *

 **Chapter Ends**

* * *

 **Information:**

 **New Character Recieved!**

 **Name: ? Hitler**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Nationality: Empire of Karlsland**

 **Height: 169.9 Cm**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eyes: Red**

 **Skin Complexion: Caucasian**

 **Archetype: Based off of Adolf Hitler, a Chancellor of Germany and a Dictator, dubbed as the "Führer" by his followers (1933-1945), leader of the National Socialist Party.**

 **New Info about Josefina Mengele:**

 **Name: Josefina Mengele**

 **Age: (Declassified) 22**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Nationality: Empire of Karlsland**

 **Height: 165.9 Cm**

 **Hair: (Declassified) Dark Brown**

 **Eyes: (Declassified) Blue**

 **Skin Complexity: Caucasian**

 **Archetype: Based off of Josef Mengele, a German Schutzstaffel Officer and a Physician in Auschwitz Concentration Camp during WW2.**

 **Declassified Language Barrier:**

 _"Achtung! Das Prototyp wird jetzt in weniger minuten aktiviert!"_ (Attention! The Prototype will now be activates in minutes)

 _"Alle Hexen in der Nähe des Prototyps, trete weg!"_ (All Witches near the prototype, step away!)

"Jawohl." (This is well-known amongst WW2 or modern international military Fans which means "Yes" or in other cases "Yes Sir/Yes Ma'am")

 _"Führerin."_ (Means" Leader", in Female Term)

" _Sieg für den Orden! Und alle für die Hexenrasse!"_ ("Victory for the Order! And all for the Witch Race! (Or in other terms "Witch breed")


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Neo Ordo Hambara**

* * *

 **SW Universe, A hundred Kilometers away from Normandy, September 11th 1944**

...

 _My name is Jamie Gump. I'm just a typical Land Witch who's part of the Liberion 61st Armored Division._

In the grassy fields of the Gallian farmlands, a single Liberion Land Witch wearing a tattered tanker uniform and was equipped with an M4A2 Striker Unit. Despite that, she was running through the hedgerows in a state of panic. Behind her, black smoke came from the fields where the battle had taken place.

 _To think, I just joined the Army to help others several months ago... because I'm a Witch, right? When I came to Gallia four weeks ago, everything went smoothly after the Gallian Hive was destroyed. But then new kinds of Neuroi came along. I thought we could destroy that large cyclops Neuroi... but now all I can really say is…_

"I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS!" she cried out with teary eyes. She kept running until she felt in her gut that no one was chasing her.

Jamie slowly stopped in her tracks and turned around. The hilltop seemed clear, until she spotted a hulking sixty-foot-tall Neuroi come over to a hill. It scanned the fields before spotting her, and Jamie felt a chill go through her spine as it started walking towards her.

"HELL NO! I WISHED TO FIGHT ANYTHING! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" she shrieked as she ran as fast as she could. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THE OTHERS!"

Suddenly, three large miasma shells rained from the skies and exploded around her. Jamie covered her head to block bits of dirt and shrapnels and ran past another nearby explosion that nearly knocked her down, but she kept her balance and ran even faster.

 _And I wished big sis was here..._

 _"Hey there little sis! How's it going~?"_

Jamie glanced to the left and saw the spirit of her deceased relative waving while giving her younger sister an optimistic smile. The living Land Witch scowled in frustration.

 _'...TO HELL WITH IT!'_ she shrieked internally.

* * *

 **SW Universe, Gallia, Paris.**

"This wine is exquisite. Even given my last six years of fighting humans and tasting their cuisine, I'm still impressed," said an Infantry-type Neuroi captain in a flamboyant manner while carefully shaking a wine glass of champagne before turning to a waiter. "Human, give me another shot."

The human "waiter" that stood before the sentient Neuroi was a Liberion POW, wearing a military uniform with the name patch "Elliot Gump" on it. He carefully poured wine into the glass.

 _'I can't believe I volunteered to be a soldier and then became a waiter in Gallia for some talking Neuroi,'_ Elliot silently complained.

He wanted to serve in the military to help his Witch sisters fight the Neuroi in Operation Overlord, but he was separated from his sisters during the Battle for Paris when different kinds of sentient Neuroi started to appear. To his surprise they didn't shoot him on sight and told him and the other GIs and Witches to surrender. Now he was forced to serve the Neuroi soldiers and he felt like Death himself was pointing a barrel at his head, ready for when he did something wrong.

"This is enough." The Neuroi Captain hummed in satisfaction as he placed the wine glass on the table. "You may leave; I have business to do."

"Th-Thanks," Elliot said nervously before carefully walking away from the dining hall. A Neuroi guard took a suspicious look at him.

"I've got my eyes on you," the guard growled.

Elliot made his way to the servants dorm, and once the door was shut, he sighed in relief. Then he opened the curtains and looked outside.

A long line of Neuroi soldiers marched in fives rows, followed by Gigants. He turned away from the depressing scene with a sigh. _How did the Neuroi end up acting like humans?_ It was a mystery that mankind would never know.

* * *

 **SW Universe, Britannia, Folkestone.**

The ground base personnel were sitting on crates playing jack-of-all trades until they heard a thud.

"Huh? Did you hear something?" one asked.

"I dunno," another replied until another louder thud occurred.

"The hell was that?" a third asked. "We better go outside and check it out."

Outside, the personnel could hear more deafening thuds and saw a group of birds flying away from the forest, and then a large humanoid figure with blue, glowing, menacing eyes emerged from the forest.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF JOVE IS THAT?!" one of them shrieked.

Suddenly, a group of airborne Witches landed on the airstrip, and minutes later, Minna calmed down the stunned personnel and told them to assist the giant mech in finding a suitable parking area, which they found near the hangars.

Minna gathered the crew to her. "Alright gentlemen, from this day forward, you are not to tell anyone about this." Her demeanor chilled the crew.

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

"Good, dismissed." With Minna's reply, they vacated the hangars.

* * *

 **SW Universe, Britannia, London.**

Deep under the urban areas of London, a former Air Marshal drunkenly walked into a dark alleyway, a place that is isolated from the public. Trevor waved his bottle of brandy around.

"Those d-damn Witches! _ ***Hic***_...To think that t-they would always rely on them to finish the war? **_*Hic*_** Hahahah!" Trevor laughed to himself and started to yell in an arrogant voice. "Look at your so-called "liberation" of Gallia! **_*Hic*_** You destroy a Hive and free the entire nation, then that's fine for everyone, but noo~! A new Neuroi had appeared that could counter the Witches with ease! Oh cry me a river! I will show the entire world when I come out with a new prototype weapon!"

"Oh my, if it isn't Trevor Maloney himself."

Trevor halted his rant and turned to a young girl in civilian clothes. "Huh? …You don't look like a Witch," he said dumbfoundedly before taking another drink from his bottle. "Never mind, ** _*hic*_** you go back from where you came, this place isn't for kids like you and I had business to do," he slurred the last bit.

"But Mr. Maloney, don't be like that~!" The girl said in a sweet voice, grinning as she slowly walked up to him. "Actually, we have business too~!"

Suddenly, she pulled out a bowie knife and stabbed it right into his heart. His eyes went wide as he felt a sharp pain that forced the life out of him.

"A scum like you walking around this place disgusts me," she said harshly as she pulled the blade from his abdomen. "At least your counterpart isn't as scummy as you. The only thing I didn't like about him was that he encouraged Wizards to work with Witches, hah! That's just creating more sub-Witches! ...Hmm?"

The Witch shook his corpse playfully for a while, then dropped him to the ground before plunging her knife into his back and attaching an emblem of her Order to it.

"He's dead alright."

"Adelheid, was it really necessary to kill him?" Adelheid turned around to see Gundula and two other subordinates with her. "We were supposed to be on reconnaissance, not killing a Witch-hater."

"But I couldn't handle it!" the fanatic whined childishly. "The way he sounded and denouncing Witches with slurs made my blood boil!"

"Ugh..." Gundula sighed deeply and facepalmed. "We need to hide his body, quick."

The Witches dragged Trevor's body into a darker area, took a nearby sheet of white cloth, and wrapped it around his body.

"So where should we put him?" one of her subordinates asked.

"Just dump it in the trash."

Moments later, they carefully placed the corpse inside the trash bin and closed the lid, and Gundula and the other Witches walked out of the alleyway and vanished into the crowd.

* * *

 **SW Universe, Folkestone, a week later...**

"So you have Witch haters in this world, huh…" Alt-Shirley raised an eyebrow curiously at Lynette. "Back in our world, those were pretty rare."

"Oh yes, there was a reason those were rare." Reynard chuckled slightly. "We knew those poor fools' motives, and they were targeted by the NOH."

"Um, what is the NOH?" Lynette asked him. Alt-Shirley and Reynard flinched in realization.

"I-It's not like you need to know about them," the Blue Shirley said.

"Huh?"

"Listen to Shirley, it's better that you don't know about them," Reynard said, holding up a finger.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Minna's office.**

"The dishonorably discharged former Air Marshal Trevor Maloney... was found dead?" Minna's eyebrows rose in surprise. "His body was found in a trash bin in an alleyway of London by some local bystanders. He was murdered by an unknown assailant a few days ago." She frowned. "Who could have done that?"

Minna didn't know how to feel about the headlines, or the picture of the dead former Air Marshal. She remembered how he treated Witches poorly and betrayed them after the Warlock Incident, but his sudden death surprised her. She did feel bad for Maloney. Despite the hatred against him, and getting discharged from the military after his failed Prototype, he said he'd live the rest of his life peacefully as a civilian as long as there were no Witches around him.

"Hmm?" Minna noticed something, and looked closely at another picture of a policeman holding a piece of paper with a logo, eight black brooms forming a swastika within a white circle, with a blood-red background.

"Investigators says this insignia was found on a knife in Maloney's back," she read, as Mio listened nearby. "Investigators believe that it belongs to a Witch group, but Allied Intelligence found no matches to other existing insignias."

"Now this is surprising," Mio commented. "A Witch killed a former Air Marshal?"

"Indeed... maybe… I think Kurt may know this."

"Kurt? How will he know what it is?"

"Ms. Sakomoto, trust me." Minna said confidently. "If this Witch insignia were from here I'd know it. I believe this is related to people from Kurt's world... Call the Witches in the meeting room."

"Understood." Mio bowed.

* * *

 **Briefing Room, half an hour later.**

"Alright Minna, when you're ready to ask us questions, give us a shot," Kurt said flamboyantly, making her blush.

Minna shook away her thoughts, regained her composure, and cleared her throat. "Everyone, half an hour ago, I read some newspaper headlines," Minna explained. "Former Air Marshal Trevor Maloney was found dead, rumored to be killed by a Witch."

The Witches were surprised that the Witch Hater was killed by a Witch, but alt-Shirley, Reynard and Kurt were floored.

' _Air Marshal Maloney?'_ Reynard's mind raced.

' _Former?!'_ Alt-Shirley thought.

"Trevor Maloney?" Kurt asked incredulously. "He's dead?"

"Indeed." Minna nodded. "Seems like you know him."

"Of course I know him. In my world, he's quite a good guy and he's still an Air Marshal to this day. The last time I heard from him was a month ago. He got married to his secretary, a Witch." Then the Witches gawked at him in disbelief. "Uhh... what?"

"Trevor Maloney is still an Air Marshal and m-married to a Witch?!" Perrine asked. "How is that possible?! He hated Witches!"

"What? Hold on, let me get this straight, he hates Witches too?"

"Actually what Perrine was saying is that Trevor Maloney in this reality is a Witch hater." Mio sighed frustratedly. "He mistreated the Witches with his men and threatened us to disband our Joint Fighter Wing shortly after he announced the Warlock Project."

"That's terrible!" Alt-Shirley gasped. "Why would he do that?"

 _'Warlock Project?'_ Reynard thought curiously. "What's a Warlock Project?"

"The Warlock Project didn't happen where you are from?" Mio asked. Three heads shook "no."

"I see. It was a prototype weapon codenamed Warlock, built and funded by Maloney himself," Mio explained. "It was meant to fight the Neuroi effectively and was the reason why Maloney wanted to replace Witches on the Battlefield."

"So what happened?" Alt-Shirley asked.

"The Warlock was powered by a Neuroi Core as its main source of energy," Mio said until the three looked at her incredulously. "Which in result, the Core took control of the Weapon and turned against us and neurofied the Akagi, we took them out and Maloney was send to a court-martial."

"He used a Neuroi Core to empower a weapon?!" Kurt said out loud incredulously. "They should have known that it was extremely dangerous to use it on any man-made machine!"

"When did that happened in your world?" Minna asked.

"In 1924. An incident occurred during a science fair. At that time, Dr. Halbert, the inventor of the Mobile Armors, was there. An unknown engineer used a Neuroi Core on a machine, but it somehow backfired when the core took over. Halbert used his Atlas Titan Exoskeleton Prototype and managed to destroy it."

"And what happened to the engineer?" Yoshika asked with a raised hand.

"He vanished without a trace," Alt-Shirley answered.

"We can consider ourselves lucky because our own Trevor wasn't like the guy you knew." Kurt turned to Minna. "But for now, can we get to the point where we've stopped?"

"Oh right, the investigators found this insignia attached to a knife in his back." Minna gave him the newspaper, and Kurt's mouth fell open. "It seems you're familiar with that insignia."

"Impossible," he muttered as his face went dead serious. He looked back up at Minna. "They're here? How?"

"Who? I also want to know," Minna said.

"Reynard, Shirley." The two stood up, curious. "They're here, it's the NOH."

"What?!" They both shouted until Reynard spoke up. "But how did they get here?!"

"What is the NOH?" Mio asked.

Kurt, alt-Shirley and Reynard shares their worried looks, and the high-ranking PILOT sighed deeply.

"The NOH... or Neo Ordo Hambara, is a secretive, worldwide extremist organization," Kurt explained grimly. "It is full of fanatical Witches that want to eliminate all Wizards worldwide."

At this moment, the Witches gasped in shock and disbelief. Lynette, who had once asked Alt-Shirley and Reynard about the NOH, which they ignored it, but from Kurt's answer really made her heart sank.

"A-An organization made by fanatical Witches?" Mio staggered back. "How come?"

"They have a very long history, the Neo Ordo Hambara is a revived version of the Original Order that was disbanded centuries ago," Kurt said seriously. "They're mainly Witches that hold grudges against all Wizards that were passed down through generations since the disbandment of the first order. They want to destroy us and rule the world."

"That's terrible!" Yoshika said out loud with wide eyes.

"Witches that seek world domination!?" Eila slammed her hands on the table. "That's ridiculous!"

"Sadly, it's true." Alt-Shirley sighed. "We're not joking around when it comes to them."

Minna was speechless. A Witch organization that wanted world dominance? What was wrong with the Witches from his world?

"What... happened to them, Kurt?" Sanya asked worriedly.

"Well, I think it's time for a history lesson." Kurt then sat to a nearby chair. "Alright... where do I begin? Oh right..."

He told them about the organization's history. The original Order, Ordo Hambara, was established during the beginning of the Renaissance and led to an event known as the _"Heretical Purge of Europe."_ The Purge that was orchestrated by the Order to eradicate the Wizards' bloodlines across all of Europe. The last European Wizard was found and executed around 1499. The Witches of the 501st were horrified to hear this kind of genocide.

In 1501, several years after Christopher Columbus discovered the New World, the Order sought to influence the United States, but it backfired when those living there learned about the Hambara Order's actions, stories of which were told to them by wandering adventurers and traveling knights during the Purge. The orange-haired Liberion was utterly stunned that the United States, her Country's counterpart, had existed for 1500 years. Reynard explained that before its establishment, it was settled by the Celtics from Britannia and the remnants of the Roman Empire, who later cooperated with each other to create a nation and then annex the native tribes into it.

It continued until the U.S.-European War. After 17 years of secrecy, the Order had found out that a larger population of Wizards existed in North America. The War lasted for two years and consisted mostly of Naval Battles on the Atlantic seas. It ended when a Magic Knight Battalion led by a Wizard commander that stormed the City of Vatican and executed the members of the Order who were responsible for the War, which led to the disbandment of the original Order.

"But that's not the end." Kurt crossed his arms. "This is where Second Order revived everything."

The Neo Ordo Hambara was established during the Farawayland Civil War. When the Civil War ended with the defeat of the Confederacy, one of the new Order's members assassinated Farawayland's President, Abraham Lincoln. The Liberion Witch expressed shock and told him Lincoln was one of the Liberion's greatest Presidents of their time, the Civil War and Abraham survived from Assassination which it did occurred in Liberion History, but what lead her in disbelief was to hear his fate from an alternate world where he didn't survive, not until she soon realized that Farawayland from Alt-Shirley's world was literally Liberion's true counterpart, so Kurt went a little deeper into the Antonia Incident, where a band of adventurers stopped the NOH assassins from attempting to kill the U.S. President.

The United Nations during the 1860s officially labeled the Neo Ordo Hambara as a threat that wants to destroy the Alliance, and the military armed forces, militias, and local police hunted down the members and destroyed their hideouts across North America. The surviving members fled to Europe and faded into obscurity until they revealed themselves in the later years of the Second Neuroi War. The Allied Forces classified them as Rogues, giving the MACS a chance to eliminate the threat, while the United Nations recognized the Order as their enemy once again.

"And that's how the story goes," Kurt finished. "That's the reason why the United Nations and its members were isolated from the rest of the world. Secretive proxy wars and decades of political complexity."

"Unbelievable..." Erica gulped.

"Whoa, I can't believe that there are a lot of evil Witches in your world!" Luchinni said.

"But are there other types of members in Neo Hambara Order besides Witches?" Gertrude asked.

"They have their own self-made combat droids with them, made with presumably stolen technology. But no men or ordinary women are allowed in their Order," Kurt answered. "They consist mostly of Europeans, such as Britannians, Karlslanders, Orussians, Soumusians, Romagnians and many others."

"Unforgivable, even the Witches of my homeland are committing such dirty crimes!" Gertrude balled her fists in anger. Even if it was the alternate Karlsland, it was still her homeland. "I will not consider them worthy soldiers of Karlsland!"

"There's some from Asia and the Southeastern Pacific countries too," Kurt added. "Malaya, Siam, the Indian Commonwealth, Australis Commonwealth and the Empire of Fuso."

"Fuso too?!" Yoshika blurted out in shock.

"Even my country?" Mio asked in frustration.

"One of our fellow PILOTs, Johnny Basilone, encountered the NOH in the islands of the Pacific several times while fighting the Neuroi," Reynard said. "Most hideouts were led by Fusoan Witches. The NOH always looked for an opportunity to have Fusoans in their organization. Young Fusoan Witches were optimistic and confident, yet stubborn and curious to a fault. It was a combination that let the NOH easily control them with misinformation."

"Or worst, they kidnapped younger Witches," Reynard added while crossing his arms, "before brainwashing them with a radical ideology to increase their numbers."

"How dare they..." Mio snarled as she gripped her sword, Reppumaru. "I can't believe my kin were lured in by frauds!"

"All we have to do is to prevent them from reaching their goal," Alt-Shirley explained. "Now that they're here in this world, we can't simply trust other Witches."

"So what will we do?" Yoshika asked worriedly.

"Worry not, I will immediately explain the details of this organization to the Allied Headquarters," Minna said before heading to her office. However, Kurt stood up to stop her.

"How can you be sure that you'll explain it well?" he asked. "They may not believe you. So just try to make sure that they know not to trust the Witches who hold that emblem."

Minna's face grew determined. "I will try whatever I can."

* * *

 **SW Universe, London.**

In the underground sewers of the city, construction droids finished building a large door-shaped gateway in the middle of a large vacant area, then connected it to its energy source.

When they first arrived in this new world, the members of the Order found a perfect area for their new headquarters. The vast sewers were built like a labyrinth complex that would confuse any intruders. They began setting up sentries, ammunition storage, radio transmitters and security cameras.

A Britannian Witch set up some screens, which flashed from static to views of the sewers.

"It's all set," she said to her subordinate.

"Then I'll set up the security drones," her subordinate replied. "That'll ensure that intruders won't come out alive."

Meanwhile, Gundula was inside the operations area with maps and stacks of papers set up on tables. She looked up at the map of the new world. It looked very similar to their own world, but wasn't the same. North America looked like a star and was labeled "Liberion," and the Republic of Tianmen seemed to be out of the map.

"Warrant Officer." A fellow Witch came by and saluted. "We've received reports from other expeditionary teams via long-range radio."

"Where are they now?" she asked. Her subordinate came up to the map and pointed to the Soumus' capital.

"ET-2 arrived in Helsinki." Then to Kyoto. "ET-3 and 4 in Fuso." Then to Malaya. "ET-5 in Singapore." Then to Liberion. "ET-6 in Nevada." And then to Romagna. "lastly, ET-7 in Romagna and ET-8 in Neue Karlsland."

"Mark tacks on those places so I can remember where they are located," Gundula ordered before taking a mug of coffee.

"Yes ma'am."

While sitting at her newly installed officer desk, another Witch came in with a newspaper.

"Miss Rall, there's something I want to show you."

"What is it, Corporal?"

Then the Witch walks up to her and placed a newspaper in the table and said "This newspaper was released two weeks ago."

Gundula took it and read some of the headlines. She frowned at one article depicting a group of cheery Land Witches in North Africa, and another one shows Kadomaru Misa, a member of the Isle of Wight Detachment Group being interviewed in Britannia. Out of every picture with a Witch, not a single one of them wore a skirt or pants. Apparently, panties were the official uniform for the Witches of this alternate world, which didn't make any sense.

They'd been here for a week and although there were a lot of similarities, there were many differences too. The only good difference was that there were no Wizards and never had been, which was excellent. But the Witches of this world infuriated her and her subordinates.

' _This world is full of Unterhexen...'_

One article caught her attention, a picture depicting an Enterprise-class ship, the name of which had her jaw dropping.

' _USS... John Sierra?!'_ She stood up suddenly with a frustrated expression. "Here? How is that possible?!"

"We are not sure how it appeared in this place," the Corporal said. "The ship was said to have disappeared during the "Mysterious Light Incident." Maybe that strange light sent them to this world."

"Impossible..." the Karlsland Witch muttered as she crossed her arms in deep thought. "The crew were also present…"

"What are we going to do?" the Corporal asked.

"Send a reconnaissance team towards Dover Base," Gundula ordered. "Also, I've heard that the 501st were in Folkestone, that is a few kilometers away from Dover, right?"

"I believe so, ma'am."

"I see, then send another reconnaissance team to Folkestone," Gundula said. "To think they've already been in contact with the ship..."

* * *

 **Folkestone, late afternoon...**

Minna was alone inside her room and thinking deeply. Her duty was to protect humanity from the Neuroi invasion. They destroyed the Warlock and the Gallian Hive to liberate Gallia, but alas, the Neuroi Gigants appeared and pushed back the Allies in Normandy. And then the newcomers from an alternate reality came along to help them.

But then, they explained that there was another enemy, which is not Neuroi, but an Organization of fanatical rogue Witches from their world.

Minna was anxious at this point. "What are we gonna do..."

She was a Witch and was trained to kill the Neuroi, but a Witch killing a Witch was unheard of. Besides that, she had never killed a human being before and would have to face the Witches of the Order sooner or later.

Kurt had told them that the Order only cared for their own kin and believed themselves to be _"superior"_ to the Wizards, which sounded extremely ridiculous to her and the rest of the 501st. Despite everything he said, only one thing came to mind.

"Has... the other Shirley killed one?" she muttered quietly.

* * *

 **Folkestone, living room.**

"So what was your world like?" Mio asked Alt-Shirley.

"Well, I'm used to living in a much more... how would I say it? What you could describe as a semi-Modern-Futuristic society," she answered.

Shirley, Francesca, Yoshika and Lynette came into the living room, Lynette was holding a tray with a teapot and a couple of cups. She carefully placed it on the table, and Mio poured some tea and sipped carefully.

"Thanks Lynette." Mio smiled at the young Witch.

"Y-You're welcome," Lynette replied shyly and bowed.

Mio looked back to alt-Shirley. "Interesting. I heard from Kurt that there are other robots that help people to construct buildings and mining?" Alt-Shirley nodded. "So if they've already broken the sound barrier, then what are your interests?"

"I... eh, I'd like to collect Mobile Armor miniature figures," alt-Shirley responded nervously while pressing her fingers together. "It was my hobby actually, teehee~!"

"Mobile Armor miniature figures?" Shirley raised an eyebrow.

"They're literally small action figures." Alt-Shirley reached into her pocket and pulled out a hand-sized figure. "Ta-daa! I made it by myself!"

It appeared to be a miniaturized RUTS-37 Mobile Armor made of plastic. Shirley and Mio stared dumbfounded at the small toy, but the younger Witches squealed.

"Look at that, it's little!"

"So small!"

"So cute~!"

"So... you collect toys, huh." Shirley frowned. "When did you start this...hobby?"

"Since my twelfth birthday. My dad gave one to me as a present." Alt-Shirley explained nostalgically. "And that was the day when the first Mobile Armor came into Farawayland for a military demonstration."

* * *

 **Mobile Armor Universe.**

 **Republic of Farawayland, outskirts of Toronto**

 **February 13th, 1937.**

"Daddy, where are we going?" asked an eleven-year-old Shirley, holding hands with her father.

"To a demonstration, sweetie," her father replied. "The military are showing off a new weapon that came from the US."

Shirley was confused and curious as they took seats among the rest of the audience. There were many people around and Shirley could barely see a stage with a podium in an open field. A large truck carrying a very large metal container drove up, and then a person in his military uniform came to the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you all for coming," he said.

"Who's that?" Shirley asked.

Her father answered. "That's Lieutenant Colonel George S. Patton, he's from the Farawayland Military."

"Our most trusted Allies to the south, the United States, are collaborating with us for the defense of our nation," Patton explained. "They have come up with a new weapon, a weapon that could change the course of warfare!"

The Lieutenant Colonel stepped back from the microphone and turned to make a hand gesture to a worker. The worker replied with a thumbs up before pressing several buttons. The container's doors opened slowly with a hiss, and from the shadows, a gigantic metal foot stepped out, shocking the audience before its entire body came into light. A sixty-foot-tall humanoid Mech stood firmly and greeted the amazed viewers with a wave.

"I present to you the Regular Unit Terrain Support-37!" Patton announced. "Otherwise known as… Mobile Armor!"

The large mech made a thumbs up with a nod while the astonished crowd clapped and cheered. Photographers took pictures and reporters started speaking rapidly to the cameramen. Albert was impressed by the machine, and his daughter stared at the giant mech in awe, joy, and excitement before she jumped up.

"Whoa! That robot is huge!" She turned quickly to her father. "Daddy! Daddy! I want to look inside!"

Her father chuckled. "Later sweetheart, we should see the demonstration first."

* * *

 **SW Universe, Present Day**

"Wow, so you were there when the first Mobile Armor was introduced?" Yoshika asked.

"Quite a story you got there, but collecting toys seems childish for your age," Says Gertrude. The Witches turned to the Karlslander, who stood behind Alt-Shirley. "As a soldier, you need to be disciplined, not ogling that thing like a child."

Gertrude's hand swooped down and confiscated the Mobile Armor figurine. However, Yoshika and Mio felt a strange feeling surge through the air, and Yoshika looked curiously at the RUTS-37 figure that seemed to stare at her. The look on the toy's face seemed to say that if it could talk it'd tell the curious Fusoan that Gertrude was doomed.

And then Yoshika looked at Alt-Shirley whose face darkened, and Sakomoto and Miyafuji felt a cold chill run through their spines as murderous intent flooded out from her.

"Uhh... Blue Shirley?" Lynette squeaked in fear while peeking out from behind the couch.

"Eh? What's going on?!" Francesca blurted out, trying to move.

"I c-can't move!" Shirley uttered, struggling to move her body.

"What the hell is going on?!" Gertrude cried out loud. "When did my body become this stiff?!"

Mio managed to move her right hand slowly, and opened her eyepatch to reveal her magic eye which that allowed her to see the source, a menacing blue aura coming from a blue-uniformed Shirley.

"Wh-what?" Mio uttered in disbelief.

"That wasn't very nice of you, Trude," Shirley's alternate counterpart said in a deep voice. She stood up with a sadistic smile, scaring the Witches, and then turned around. Gertrude gawked and tried to escape, but found out that she couldn't.

"Now give my figure back," Alt-Shirley said pleasantly, before her face hardened into an expression of pure anger. **"Now."**

Trude didn't move for a few moments after seeing that face, but then she slowly handed the figurine back. The Farawaylander smiled, took it back, and patted her head before clenching her hand against Gertrude's head, making her recoil slightly.

"Good girl! See? That isn't really hard you know? Now listen up." Alt-Shirley still smiled innocently, but Gertrude had never seen such a malicious and frightening smile before, not even from their own Shirley. "I don't give a damn what rank you are, if you touch my precious action figure again, you will not see the light of the day. **Do. You. Get. It?"**

Gertrude felt shivers course through her body until Alt-Shirley let go of her head, and the poor Karlslander was dropped to the ground before crawling backwards until she was against the wall.

' _Monster...'_ The Witches gaped at her in their horrified state.

 _'What the hell was that?!'_ Shirley began to back slowly away from her counterpart. _'She's all cheery until Gertrude swiped her toy, and then she went nuts and crazy! What kind of magic did she just use?!'_

' _She has another form of magic which seems to cause fear and paralyze her victims.'_ Mio felt a sweat bead roll down her forehead. _'But I've never felt such an intimidating aura. It's as if she's a devil... no, a demon.'_

"Sorry guys, I think I went too far." Alt-Shirley said, smiling sheepishly while scratching the back of her head. "You see, I'm a bit overprotective of my collection."

Mio frowned and gulped. "I... I see.."

* * *

 **Outskirts of Dover Base...**

Two Witches hid behind a bush under some trees. One held computerized binoculars and zoomed in on the ordinary workers doing their jobs and the mechanics, who were clearing maintenance.

"So they have Mobile Armors here as well, huh," the Witch said while putting her binoculars away.

"Nothing special, they're all standard RUTS-37s," her subordinate said. "Anything new from Sentinel-2?"

"Hold on."

The Witch crawled backward out of the bush and grabbed their nearby radio transmitter.

"Sentinel-2? Are you there?"

* * *

 **Outskirts of Folkestone.**

 _["Sentinel-2, do you read me?"]_

"This is Sentinel-2, what is it?" a Witch responded.

 _["See anything suspicious over there?"]_

"No, but I bet there could be a PILOT in there..."

 _["Probably, it was surprising when the people back in London mentioned that USS John Sierra was stationed in Dover Base."]_ Sentinel-1 groaned in discomfort _. ["Damn Wizards, it's hard to believe they can be anywhere; I doubt that they got into this alternate reality as well where pantsless Witches are running around in public. Ugh, what a world, filled with a bunch of degenerate sub-Witches. Continue your surveillance."]_

"Hold on, I spot... an S4 Buggy parked at the entrance."

Sentinel-2 pointed her binoculars to where she could see few Witches doing their own work. Until a gigantic white Mobile Armor suddenly rose from behind the castle, almost causing her to drop her binoculars.

"Th-There's a Mobile Armor in Folkestone and it's not an ordinary one!" she frantically said. "It's... It's..."

 _["What is it? Sentinel-2! Do you hear me?!"]_

"It's a Gundam!" she cried.

 _["...A Gundam? WAIT! A GUNDAM!?"]_ Sentinel-1 asked. _["Scheiße! That means those PILOT's are here too! Sentinel-2, return to base ASAP!"]_

"R-Roger!"

With that, the Witches quickly packed their surveillance equipment and left the area.

* * *

 **Folkestone, Hangars.**

Meanwhile, Reynard was checking the Mobile Armor's system inside the cockpit. On the ground, only Kurt, Eila and Sanya were present. Chune had some business to do with Cutter on the ship.

"So... my home country from your world had their own Mobile Armors as well?" Eila asked curiously.

"Yeah, with the result of a lend-lease during our War against the Neuroi," Kurt answered with a nod. "The Allied Nations sought to buy some examples and make them their own."

"Amazing!" Eila chirped. "So what do they look like?"

"They share similarities to the Karlsland BKR-43 Mobile Armor," Kurt said as he tapped his gauntlet and a hologram image appeared.

It seemed very different from the other ones they saw at Dover Base. Its body had the basic design of the RUTS-37, but its head had a slim T-visor and a Stahlhelm. It wielded an SMG and a shield, and was colored light blue.

"They called it the RJ-01, the main Mobile Armor of the Soumus military," he said as Eila and Sanya ogled, which made Kurt chuckle.

* * *

 **SW Universe, London, NOH Headquarters.**

"What?!" A black-haired Karlsland Witch shrieked into the radio while other Witches beside her staggered back. "PILOTs? Here?!"

 _["Y-Yes ma'am! The Wizards are here!"]_ Sentinel-2 said.

"Gundula Rall..." The black-haired Witch said coldly. "As your superior, I'm giving you a task."

"So, I'll just go alone to Folkestone and snipe their heads off?" Gundula asked nonchalantly as she stepped forward, arms crossed.

"No, this time you'll go to Folkestone with your team," she replied. "It will be a raid mission. Take out the PILOTs as soon as possible, and don't fail like last time."

"Tsk, fine." Gundula groaned and rolled her eyes. "Adelheid, Jennifer and Gertie, you're with me. Get the others, we're going to eliminate them."

"Yes ma'am!/ _Jawohl!"_

* * *

 **Chapter ends.**

* * *

 **New Information Added.**

 **New Character mentioned:**

 **Name: Johnny Basilone**

 **Affilitation: MACS**

 **Occupation: PILOT**

 **Archetype: Based off from the real life John Basilone, a highly decorated U.S. Marine during the Pacific War for fending off over 2000+ Japanese Soldiers with a Machinegun.**

* * *

 **New Mobile Armor Added:**

 **Name: BKR-43**

 **Known as the "Bewegliche Kampf Rüstung", it was the main standard Mobile Armor from the Karlsland Military that goes with the similar basic body structure from an RUTS-37 with a different design. Created in 1943 by Henschel & Son under the inspection from the Neue Karlsland Ministry of Technology.**

 **Trivia: It's a grey-colored RGM-79 Ground-type Mobile Suit with a Wehrmacht Stahlhelm.**

 **Name: RJ-01**

 **Known as "Rauden Jättiläinen" (Iron Giant), the main Mobile Armor of the Soumus Military which shares a similarity to the BKR-43.**

* * *

 **Authors notes: (I reupload this story in case of an anonymous GIFT and will do it again if he's coming back.) (Reupload in June 6th)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Raid**

* * *

 **MA Universe, May 1945 Allied HQ, Berlin.**

Minna had been having a stressful day at work inside the office. After she signed the last document and put it in a file, she glanced at the device on the left side of her desk and pressed a button.

A holographic image popped out, showing Kurt, Minna, and the others of the 117th MACS Team and 501st JFW spending their free time together in Paris. The image was taken as part of her memoirs a month after Gallia was liberated.

"Kurt... I know that you're out there along with Chune, Reynard, Shirley," Minna muttered worriedly. "It's been almost two weeks since you disappeared and Eila said that you're not dead, but I'm still worried about you..."

After the Mysterious Light Incident, when four of her best comrades had disappeared, Minna was shut down and isolated herself. Yet her hopes were revived when Eila used her magic and tarot cards to sense Kurt, and found that he was still alive. However, she couldn't find his location.

Minna was no fool, but she trusted Eila's predictions. Each time, the cryptic signs from her cards had helped to fight against the Neuroi and detect survivors who were believed to be dead.

"We'll try to find you," she said with determination.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. She turned off the hologram before calling out, "Come in."

Two people came in, a Witch in a Fusoan military uniform and a high-ranking Britannian in an airmen service uniform.

"Major Sakomoto and Air Marshal Maloney?" She blinked, curious. "Is there something that I can help you with?"

Sakomoto and Maloney shared glances, and then the Fusoan Witch placed a folded newspaper on the desk. The headline read, "Rogue Witches sighted in the Alps"

"What's this?" Minna asked while picking up the newspaper.

"It's about the Witches from the NOH that attacked a Karlsland Aircraft last week." Maloney said. "The Allied Intelligence sent their PILOTs and managed to track their Headquarters' location in the Alps."

"Also, the PILOTs have reported that the NOH used an unknown type of energy." Mio produced a handful of pictures. "Which can be seen in these photos. Which may confirm some things about a new, little experiment."

In the pictures, there were big canisters with blue glowing linings, and a platform that was attached via cable to the controllers.

"Huh, weird, but why did intelligence send this to us?" Minna asked Maloney.

"Well, they've chosen your Squadron to assist the PILOTs in the Alps. The NOH somehow jammed communications," Trevor explained while clearing his throat. "Remember, they have not just attacked an aircraft, but stole a highly classified crystal originally belonging to the Neuroi. It stored an unknown type of energy, the same that can be seen here."

"Minna, that crystal might be the reason for the disappearance of USS John Sierra." Mio said with a confident smile. "This may be our chance to find out how to get them back!"

"I would think it absurd, but we have been in bizarre adventures against the NOH," Maloney agreed. "There is no doubt that this mysterious mineral is related to the Incident."

"Then we must go," Minna said, standing up. "Mio, call the others into the meeting room, we have a mission briefing."

* * *

 **MA Universe, The Alps.**

A group of Britannian SAS and Karlsland Gerbirgsjäger slowly climbed up and reached the top of the snowy cliffs. The first ones helped their fellow comrades up, and then with the sound of a distant hiss, a hook shot out, and a PILOT sped up to the top with the help of his 3D Maneuver Jumpkit. Once he landed on the ground, he unslung his M50A1 Sniper Rifle and scanned their surroundings for hostiles.

After the last SAS Commando reached the top, the two groups grouped up to the PILOT. He made a hand gesture, acknowledging them while reaffirming that they should keep a low profile.

Minutes passed while trekking before the PILOT raised a hand to halt. The groups crouched down, and the PILOT signaled the Allied specialists to wait. He slowly made his way to a large rock and peeked around it, spotting the head of a BKR-44 Karlsland Mobile Armor under the heavy snow. It was armed with a 120mm sniper rifle that was pointed at the horizon, and seemed to be acting like a sentry. He spotted an NOH logo on the machine's helmet. There was no doubt that someone was in there. He pulled out his pistol and carefully and quietly climbed his way to the cockpit.

"Hmm~hmm~hmmm~!"

An eighteen-year old NOH Witch hummed while listening to music with her earphones and reading a novel.

"Just another day in the Alps, no Neuroi and no PILO-"

Suddenly, her sentence was cut short when the cockpit suddenly turned dark.

"Huh? What the hell?" she said to herself. "How did the turbines turn off?"

Something did not feel right. Several deafening footsteps approached from outside, then stopped in front of her cockpit. She looked at the emergency status and saw that her Mobile Armor's hydro-electronic turbine had been cut off.

 _'Someone cut off the engines!'_

Before she could react, the cockpit slowly opened up with a hiss and a cold breeze blew in. She immediately dropped her book and tried to reach for her Gewehr 39 assault rifle, but a person wearing a helmet with a glowing X-visor pressed a pistol against her head.

"Why hello there," he said as he squeezed the trigger.

The sound of a gunshot echoed across the mountains and minutes later, the PILOT closed the cockpit, leaving her corpse inside to rest in peace.

He signaled the group to come out from cover and they went past the unmoving Mobile Armor. Their main priority was to take down the sentries and jamming transmitters, but for now they went with their second priority, heading for the main location.

* * *

 **SW Universe 1944, Folkestone, Evening**

Darkness, darkness everywhere. Inside the forest near Folkestone Base, a squadron of nine Air Infantry Witches hid in the dark shadows of the forest while their scout looked at the castle with her night vision binoculars.

She spot a single Night Witch flying away from the hangars, Gundula ordered her Squadron to wait until the Witch disappeared into the horizon.

"Gertie, Jennifer, you're with me," Gundula ordered. "Adelheid, you're leading the rest of the Squadron to kill anyone inside."

The Witches hurriedly went into their Striker Units and then spread out into the sky. Then one with a Fliegerhammer took aim at the base.

* * *

 **Folkestone Hangars.**

 ***SHINK!***

"Huh?"

Reynard felt something like lightning strike his senses, and he jerked in surprise. Beside him, Alt-Shirley glanced at the PILOT with concern.

"What's wrong, Reynard?" she asked.

"I felt... something..." Reynard grimaced and then looked up at Kurt.

"Are your newtype senses taking in something?" Kurt asked. "Tell me who's coming."

"There is... something sinister coming... with a lot of killing intent," The Olive green PILOT answered. "It's definitely not Neuroi. We must warn the others-"

 ***BOOOM!***

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the building and there were several screams. The sounds of machine guns and hysterical laughing rang out, Then someone shouted two sentences that made their hearts drop.

 _"HEIL HAMBARA! SIEG FÜR DEN ORDEN!"_

"KILL 'EM ALL! THE ORDER WILST IT!"

"Shit, it's them!" Kurt jumped up from his crate in surprise.

"How the hell did they find out that we're here?!" Alt-Shirley asked incredulously.

"Isn't it obvious?" Reynard replied, while in a state of anxiousness. "The USS John Sierra being here was published in every newspaper!"

Inside the Kitchen, Lynette and Yoshika were under fire while hiding under the tables and were crying for help. Beside them was a mortally injured and an unconscious Perrine.

"Help!" Lynette cried.

Suddenly, the table they were hiding under was flipped aside. The two Witches looked up in horror to see a Witch in a black Karlsland uniform with a NOH armband. The Witch grinned deviously and pointed her rifle at them.

But in a sudden, the door was bashed open as the NOH Witch caught her attention to the unknown newcomer. Kurt stepped in, raised his pistol quick and shot her right in the forehead. Lynette and Yoshika stared in horror to witness was the first time either had seen a Witch killed in person.

Yoshika spoke up. "You... You k-killed her-"

"Sorry Yoshika, I had no choice," Kurt interrupted while grabbing the shell-shocked Fusoan by the arm. Alt-Shirley grabbed Lynette by the shoulders and tried to comfort her, and Reynard dragged the unconscious Perrine to safety.

In another hallway, three NOH Witches fired their MP40s at Minna, Shirley, Mio and Francesca, who were hiding behind solid corners. Minna had her Luger pistol in hand and Shirley had her BAR. The two of them were the only ones that had their weapons with them.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Luchinni cried out. "Why are they shooting at us?!"

Minna took a small peek at the three Witches and noticed their red armbands.

"They must be the Witches from the Neo Ordo Hambara," Minna said while narrowing her eyes.

"But why?! Why include us?!" Shirley asked in a state of panic.

"I think they're here for our guests," Mio stated with a dark glare at the three Witches. "And that includes us in their list."

The three Witches slowly advanced with their guns still aimed. But suddenly, the one in the rear felt the sharp pain of a knife in her back and fell to the ground. The other two Witches heard the commotion from behind and turned to see two PILOTs pointing their pistols at them. Both guns fired in an instant and the two NOH Witches were killed within mere milliseconds.

"Are you guys alright?" Kurt called out. Minna and the rest peeked out from cover, then she waved at him.

Yoshika and Lynette were glad to see their group was still all alive and in one piece while Alt-Shirley dragged the unconscious Perrine. Sakomoto, Minna and Shirley staggered back from the dead bodies.

"Eek!" Luchinni yelped. The dead body of a Witch made her stomach churn. "Uhh... th-they're dead!"

"I think you'd rather killed them instead of killing you," Reynard said with a neutral tone, trying to calm them down.

"What the hell is going on?!"

The group heard a familiar voice and turned to see Gertrude and Erica coming from the other hallway.

"Everyone? We heard explosions and gunsho-OH MEIN GOTT!" Gertrude yelled while Erica gasped in horror upon seeing two dead girls laying in a pool of their own blood.

"Ugh..."

The PILOTs and Witches heard a groan and noticed the NOH Witch with a knife stuck in her back was crawling to a nearby MP40. Kurt stepped in and kicked the gun away.

" _Guh! Ihr... ihr verfluchten Zauberern!"_ The Witch growled in Karlslandic while balling her fists in anger. _"SEI VERFLUCHT IHR HURENSHÖHNEN UND EUREN UNTERHEXEN!"_

Kurt knelt down and lifted her by the collar, which caused her to yelp.

"We have a lot of questions to ask you later, _fraülein._ " he said coldly.

"Rot in hell, _mistkerl._ " the Witch sneered. "I will kill myself if I am captured."

"Yoshika, heal her somewhere else. In a safer area," Kurt said to the young Fusoan Witch. "We'll interrogate her after this."

The Witch laughed at his remarks, the laugh sounds like a psychotic madman for the Witches of the 501st, which made them a feeling of discomfort. "You are an idiot," she spat. "I already told you, I will kill myself when I get captured."

"Then try it, you are captured after all." The Witch flinched and Kurt smirked. Realizing that she didn't have the guts. _'Gotcha.'_

"Kurt, we'll go and search for the other base personnel," Minna ordered. "Mio and Gertrude will restrain her for Yoshika to heal later. Lynette, Shirley, Erica and Lucchini, take care of Perrine."

"I'll go and find Eila," Reynard said determinedly, as gunshots came from other parts of the building.

Alt-Shirley pulled out her .44 Magnum. "I'll come with you."

"Alright," Kurt acknowledged with a nod and turned to the redheaded Witch. "Minna, let's go."

With that, the Wing Commander and grey PILOT left the hallways while the others parted in different directions.

In the other hallways of the base, a Soumus Witch crept her way and peeked around a corner, she saw the backs of two female assailants wearing black Britannian army uniforms, and were armed with Sten guns.

"No one's here, keep looking." one of them said as they continued their search.

Eila felt her heart beating faster. According to her prediction, if she just walked past behind them, she'd get immediately killed by these unknown Witches. Eila took a deep breath and sprinted quietly to another corner, but one of them felt something and spun around.

"Someone's there!" the Witch shouted while pointing her weapon at the corner where Eila was hiding. "You there behind the corner, show yourself!"

 _'Crap!'_ Eila's cursed internally.

However, the sound of footsteps interrupted them until they spun back to the other way, where an olive green PILOT came out.

"A PILOT!" one Witch yelled.

Reynard immediately raised his 50AE Magnum and sends a bullet against her skull. The other NOH Witch fired her Sten gun, but Reynard rolled behind the corner while the Witch kept firing until her ammunition ran dry.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, SHIT!" the Witch cursed franticly while trying to reload her weapon as fast as she could.

But Alt-Shirley suddenly went out from cover and killed the NOH Witch with a bullet through her neck. Eila slowly peeked out from the corner and was shocked by the gruesome sight of two dead Witches.

"Eila, are you alright?" Alt-Shirley asked the trembling Soumus Witch.

"You...killed them..." Eila said with a shaken tone.

"Eila, it's not the time to talk, we need to get you to a safer area," Reynard said while reloading his handgun. "The Neo Ordo Hambara are here to kill us all."

Eila gulped nervously and nodded. "A-Alright."

Meanwhile, in the hangars, the unarmed ground personnel cowered while hiding under wooden crates. Gundula and two of her subordinates were in their Striker Units while searching for the Wizards, when she heard footsteps coming from a distance. She spun around and a sadistic smile began to form on her lips when she saw the grey PILOT.

"Well, well, well~! It's a surprise to meet you again, Kurt Flachfeld," she said in playful voice. "Or should I say, _Eisernen Wolfsritter._ "

"G-Gundula Rall?!" Minna's eyes went wide. "Sh-She's part of the Order?"

"Oh my, so you've brought along your pants-less girlfriend from this reality, huh..." She chuckled haughtily. "It's also nice to meet you, Wing Commander Minna Dietlinde Wilcke."

"What do you want?" Kurt asked with a low voice as he pulled out a small sword and materializing it into a bastard sword. "And how did you manage to get into this reality?"

"So you want answers? Fine then. How we got here is top secret." Gundula, now known as alt-Gundula crossed her arms with glee. "And also, my superior officer wants me to kill you and your pathetic friends as well, that's all."

"Stand back!" Kurt warned Minna right before the three NOH Witches opened fire.

Kurt immediately blocked the bullets with his sword before he rushed to the NOH Witches with inhuman speed. In an instant, he zigzagged his way through a hail of lead and snapped his fingers, coating his blade with wind magic. Then sending the first Witch crashing through the ceiling.

"GERTIE!" Jennifer yelled in disbelief, she narrowed her eye on him before casting a spell to avenge her friend. "Take this! **FLAMING VOLLEY!** "

A hundred magical circuits appeared above her and a barrage of flaming arrows flew out like bullets. The grey PILOT ducked out of the way behind a pile of crates from a hail of flames. Minna saw the incoming volley and jumped for cover, narrowly avoiding one that left a burn mark on her uniform. Kurt dashed to the Witch, catching her off guard by shooting her MG42 with a pistol until it broke the handle apart before sending her into a concrete wall with the lethal force of a large wind blast.

Then Kurt turned his attention to the traitor of his homeland and dashed in with his sword raised. Yet unfortunately, alt-Gundula dodged his blow and flew back outside the hangars while shooting at him.

 _'Verdammt! He took out two of my most skilled fighters this fast?! I have underestimated him, again!'_ She gritted her teeth in anger and frustration. _'Better_ _retreat rather than take more casualties!'_

"All units, fall back!" she yelled through her small radio transmitter. However, all she heard was static. "What?"

She waited for a few seconds to see her subordinates to retreat, but none came out. Then came the realization that her entire Squadron had been annihilated.

 _'Scheiße! They took my entire squad too!'_ Her mind called out in frustration. _'Millie won't like this when I came back empty handed!'_

"We'll see each other again, _Eisernen Wolfsritter,_ " she called out with an angry glare. "The next time we meet, I will kill you."

"Tsk, keep trying," Kurt scoffed under his helmet.

At that moment, when alt-Gundula disappeared into the horizon, Kurt dismissed his bastard sword and walked back into the hangars. Minna solemnly places her hand to her heart when she saw how completely different Kurt was, darker and violent.

He stopped near Minna and said, "Get some rest. I'll go check the others to make sure they're okay."

When he left, Minna shook anxiously and clenched her fists. His enemies from an alternate reality had come to hers, and she was not ready to experience to encounter personally to a group of fanatical Witches that nearly killed Perrine and the rest of the 501st. The most shocking thing that she had witnessed was Gundula Rall, a Witch who was a respected Karlsland Ace here, but this was one was sinister and evil in the other reality.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of an aircraft. Looking over and spotted Sanya landing on the airstrip.

"Sanya!" Minna cried out.

"Wing Commander?" Sanya said, confused. She looked down and saw the burn mark on Minna's uniform. "What happened? Did the Neuroi attacked?"

"No..." Minna answered, then placed her hands on Sanya's shoulders out of relief. "But I'm glad that you're alright."

After the incident, Mio called in the local authorities to Folkestone. In an hour, they found seven dead Witches, which shocked the police investigators. Minna reported the entire incident to the authorities and Adolfine Galland, surprising them with the information on the Neo Ordo Hambara, about their origins sounded ridiculous, and saying that they killed Maloney made it even more so.

"Wait, let me get this straight... you're telling me that this... Neo Ordo Hambara is made up by a large group of fanatical Witches." Galland gathered her thoughts and turned to Kurt. "And they're from your world that wants to kill you and your friends?"

"Yes," Kurt answered with a nod. "Their intentions here in this world are currently unknown, and I have no idea how they got here."

"But why would they kill you? I don't understand," Galland said, dumbfounded, until turning a confused frustration at this point. "It doesn't make any sense!"

"We Wizards have a long, complicated history with the Witches from our world," Kurt explained.

"W-Wizards?" Adolfine asked. "The guys from fairy tales that use magic like Witches?"

"Well... We haven't told you who we really are." Kurt sighed while removing his combat glove. Galland was momentarily confused before a spark of electricity jumped out from his hand and materialized a European Longsword out of thin air. "But we aren't fairy tales. We are very real."

" _Mein Gott_..." Adolfine's mouth dropped. "So... you're a Witch, a male Witch!"

 _'...What?'_ Both Reynard and Kurt were surprised at this point.

"Me? A Witch?... A male Witch?" He frowned incredulously while Alt-Shirley snickered at the name and Reynard's eyebrow rose an inch in disbelief. "...That sounds utterly ridiculous."

"Yeah, it kinda sounds like a transgendered Witch with male genitals." Reynard shrugged at his own depiction, but agreed with Kurt's point. "We were referred to as Wizards, because that term is meant for us boys only."

"So Wizards, huh," Adolfine said, before clearing her throat. "For now let's get straight to the point."

"Right, at this point, we expect some unforeseen consequences," Kurt explained. "As the NOH being here will likely endanger us all, and I mean everyone."

"How so? A little group being here won't do anything," Adolfine said.

"I believe so," he agreed. "But I have a gut feeling that they're not alone."

"That may be true," Reynard spoke up. "There is something that they've been using to transport themselves between two worlds."

"Yeah... yeah, hold on!" Kurt came to a realization and turned to Reynard. "Something to teleport?"

Then Reynard's mind clicked. "Could it be..."

"They might have constructed a Portal!" Alt-Shirley said it out loud. "It's like when the Neuroi used that machine in Berlin!"

"And that Portal is our only way back home," Reynard added and then turned to Kurt. "Right?"

"Right," Kurt agreed. "We don't know where their Headquarters are located, but I bet that our little friend knows the answer."

* * *

 **SW Universe, Folkestone, Early Morning.**

The next day, Mio, Minna, Adolfine and Getrude stood in front of the unconscious NOH Witch, who was tied to a chair. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked up to the four figures that stood before her.

"We have a lot to talk about," said Minna sternly.

But the restrained Witch only smiled defiantly.

* * *

 **Chapter ends.**

* * *

 **New Information received:**

 **Weapons info:**

 **Mauser 39 Sturm Gewehr:**

 **A Standard Armament of the Karlsland Reichswehr Infantry Ground forces. It was in order to replace the outdated Gewehr 98 rifle. When the AR-15 came in introduction during the interwar period by the year of 1936 by Britannian Military Advisors, it made several trials to appease the Karlsland Military Officials which turns out to be a success, the Karlsland Military then considered the Assault rifle as a versatile and a durable weapon that has ever seen in Central Europe and of course the roots of this weapon was traced from it's North American origins, the Karlsland Army adopted it and re-designed for their own by the use of reverse engineering and then entered service in early 1939.**

 **Trivia: this rifle is based off from the .303 Storm Rifle of the Resistance series.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Interrogation**

* * *

 **MA Universe 1945, Karlsland, Allied HQ Berlin.**

 _"Lieutenant Colonel, wake up."_

...

 _"Lieutenant Colonel, wake up!"_

...

 ** _"Lieutenant Colonel! I SAID WAKE UP!"_**

A blonde Soumus Witch slowly opened her eyes and yawned while stretching. She glanced her eyes to the monitor and saw an Orussian Witch fuming straight into the camera.

 _["Lieutenant Colonel Katajainen, if you can't hear me then I will barge right inside the cockpit to get you out!"]_

Nikka frowned and sighed, pressing the button to open the cockpit's hatch. Alexandra watched as the light-blue Soumus Mobile Armor's upper chest open with a hiss and Nikka looked down to her Sub-Commander and gave her a nervous grin.

"Ehehe, sorry to keep you waiting. Sleeping inside the cockpit is quite comfortable."

"Yeah, right." Alexandra groaned while rolling her eyes. "You weren't in the office for three hours straight and your paperwork hasn't been done yet!"

"NO! Not paperwork! I will do anything! Anything but that!" Nikka pleaded while trying to hide herself inside the cockpit. "It was pure torture than the previous! I didn't sleep for twenty-nine hours and I didn't drink coffee once!"

"Jeez, you're immature as ever." The Orussian sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"At least we can always rely on her as our Commander," said another voice. "Despite her immaturity, she's more than when capable in combat."

Alexandra turned to her comrade, who appeared to be a Karlsland Air Infantry Witch, Waltrud Krupinsky, she smirked while looking up at Nikka.

"Hey Nikka! If you aren't done with those papers, then you can't get things done!" Waltrud called out.

"You know what? I quit being a Commander!" Nikka fumed.

"Naw, don't be like that Nipa!" Waltraud chuckled. "It's only a few stacks of papers left in your office, that's all."

Nikka fumbled and mumbled something inside the cockpit for a few moments, until she stepped out of the machine, looking at them seriously.

"F-Fine then!"

Later on, the three members of the 502nd arrived at the officer's room. When Nikka opened the door, her jaw dropped and she went white as a sheet. The "few" stacks were actually six towers of papers which stood 40cm high. Edytha Roßman came by and dropped another three stacks on the desk.

"The Allied Command HQ sent these," said Edytha. "They want to check these documents for appropriate confirmation."

At that moment, Nikka nearly fainted and Waltrud caught her from falling.

"I want to die..." she pleaded. It felt like her soul was trying to escape her body. "Please, just kill me already..."

The two Witches frowned in disbelief.

* * *

 **SW Universe 1944, Folkestone Interrogation room.**

Minna, Mio, Adolfine and Getrude stood in front of the restrained rogue Witch, who chuckled manically. Mio and Trude took a step back, and while Adolfine felt a discomfort feeling while looking at her, Minna was unfazed by the looks of the prisoner.

"Tell me, what is your name?" she asked.

"Hmm? So you want to know my name?" the rogue Witch said in a playful voice. "Alright, the name's Adelheid Brunstudt, Karlsland Luftwaffe."

"When did you enter the Order?"

"Really? You wanted to hear about my private life?" Adelheid's expression turned unamused and she sighed. "I entered the Order before I entered the military, sure. But when I heard about the Wizards, I just thought of them as idiots, yet you believe their words, don't you? Ahahaha~ That makes you all as _Unterhexen_."

This insult made them flinch, but it put a spark in the hot-headed Gertrude.

"How... how dare you!" Gertrude growled. "You're bringing shame to the fatherland by wearing that uniform!"

Adelheid gave her a teasing look. "...So?"

"Why you-!"

"That's enough!" Adolfine stopped Gertrude before something worst will happen, then looked back at Adelheid. "Your organization is here in our world and we want to know what your goals are."

"Our goal? Hmm, world domination." She smiled until they stepped back in surprise. "We made several portals that connect to this world. Our Order is now scattering worldwide to collect new members and there is nothing you can do to stop us. It doesn't matter if you have a couple of Wizards here, sure, but the rest of this world? I think not."

"When did you arrive in this world?" Minna gave her a stern look, and Adelheid replied with an uncaring one.

"A week and few days ago. I can't tell you how many members are all around the world." She replied before cracking another smile. "After this, we can get back to our own world with a newly-formed army."

"Then where is your Headquarters?" Mio demanded.

At this moment, the prisoner stood silent.

"Answer me!" Mio gripped her sword, but the rogue Witch just laughed.

"I won't, so kill me."

Mio began to lose patience and slowly unsheathe her sword, but Minna stopped her.

"Mio, no," Minna said. "If we kill her, we will lose a source of information."

"Tsk." Mio scoffed and pushed the blade back into her scabbard.

"I can't believe that she's this psychotic," Adolfine muttered with a frown.

"I knew you can't do it, nothing but weak-willed _Unterhexen_ , all of you." Adelheid taunted.

The four Witches just gave her their unpleasant looks. This was their first time hearing a Witch that talked like a villain and one who was truly a maniac and a fanatic. She'd keep her secrets covered by devoting her life to death. Whoever did this to her had to be hunted down for sure.

"We are done here," Minna said, knowing that that this interrogation was useless. "Mio, Getrude, bring her back to her cell."

"Huh? Already over?" Adelheid raised brow in confused and scoffed. "This is a childish interrogation, you four believe in some good morale, don't you? I was expecting that you _Unterhexen_ would hit me."

 _"HIER!"_ Getrude suddenly shrieked while sending a fist straight into her face. Minna and Adolfine restrained their comrade as Mio took care of the prisoner.

 _"Du beschissenen Mistkiefer!"_ Getrude cursed in her native language while Minna and Adolfine dragged her out.

* * *

 **Meeting Room.**

"I can't believe it..." Getrude clutched her head while looking down. "How dare she... how dare she turn down my homeland."

Minna looked from Getrude to Kurt before asking, "Kurt, about last night, that person we saw was Gundula Rall, right?" Kurt responded with a nod. "Tell me, why is she part of the NOH?"

"Wait, she's part of the Neo Ordo Hambara?!" Adolfine asked suddenly. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"I kept it covered." Minna explained. "The news will surely give her our Gundula a heart attack."

Kurt sighed "Well, guess it's time to explain about her..."

Gundula Rall, or known as Alternate Gundula Rall, was a respectable Karlsland Ace and a leader of the 502nd JFW back in his world, stationed in Petersburg, much like the Gundula that Minna used to know. According to her data from Kurt had gathered, the alternate Gundula Rall became a member of the Neo Ordo Hambara when she was a child. She was indoctrinated with the Order's ideology and brainwashed by her family, who consisted only of Witches. In her early teenage years, she began to assassinate many VIPS, former members, and Wizards by the use of sniping methods. She entered the Karlsland Luftwaffe when the Neuroi invaded by the year of 1939.

During the War, she became an Ace that stood next to Getrude Barkhorn and Erica Hartmann. She raised the Allied morale by use of NOH's optimistic propaganda that was only approved in the public without exploiting their secret Organization, which is intended only to encourage Witches to fight off the Neuroi.

With the arrival of the Gigants, her use of propaganda led to large numbers of Witches, young and old, to seek fame and glory on the battlefields. This only ended in many deaths and suffering during the first three years of war. Controversy arose among ordinary soldiers and officers who were told about the death toll, which among Witches was getting higher than expected, and the age requirements that stood unquestioned, which allowed Witches to join the military as young as thirteen, before the United Nations entered the war and reorganized everything.

It is stated that Gundula at first liked it when the Mobile Armors arrived, but her view changed when the PILOTs, who mostly consisted of Wizards, were introduced. In fact she had a strong hatred against Wizards.

She was responsible for sending a rogue Witch to plant a bomb in the MACS HQ in London. It was later intercepted by one of Kurt's fellow PILOTs and they also stopped her attempted assassination of Erwin Rommel before he'd planned the Liberation of Karlsland. At that time, Kurt and the other members of the 502nd JFW found out who she was and foiled her plans. She was stripped of her rank by the Field Marshal before other undercover agents of the NOH helped her escape from the grasp of the Allied MP.

Minna, Adolfine and Getrude felt their hearts sink further. A great ace of her homeland, by a twist of fate, committing treason and trying to kill the Wizards and PILOTs. They had to admit that this version of Gundula was worse than Air Marshal Trevor Maloney himself.

"That can't be..." Adolfine trembled.

"The most respectable Ace in your world.. was an Assassin and a Wizard hater..." Getrude stared at Kurt incredulously. "then betrayed the Fatherland..."

"Unbelievable... such atrocity..." Minna murmured in disbelief. "Why... why would she do that?"

"Her family indoctrinated her, but still, there are others out there who are worse," Kurt said, crossing his arms. "Shit happens, even with the Neuroi are still present, there are these kinds of people out there. My world isn't filled with cuddles and roses."

"I... I see..." Minna looked down. "Luckily it didn't happen to our Gundula."

"I'd consider it lucky if the NOH never existed here in the first place," he said with a sigh. "But now, they're starting to scatter teams all around this world."

"Oh Kurt, what will we do?" Minna asked solemnly.

Kurt felt something flicker in his mind. "You said that she mentioned that they had a portal right?" Minna nodded to his statement. "We must get that information from the prisoner and track its location. If we find one of their hideouts, we're gonna get that piece of technology. That's our key to send me and the others back home then hopefully send help here."

"That's seems like a good plan." Adolfine smiled, then frowned. "But how can we convince her to talk?"

"Don't worry, I think I can deal with her," he said before holding up his Holo-pad. "I'll contact Chune, he knows how to interrogate."

* * *

 **One** **and a half hours later, Folkestone Interrogation room.**

Chune stepped into the interrogation room where the Witch was once again sitting on a chair restrained by ropes.

"Well, I expected your Sub-Witches to interrogate me, but this is complete shit!" She snarled angrily at the two PILOT's. "Both of you are nothing but sore to my eyes!"

"Chune, did you get that syringe?"

"Yeah, had it just in case we needed to get important information out of someone," Chune replied as he held it up. _"Truth Serum"_ , it's all I've got."

Adelheid flinched at the sight. It was that she'd heard it from her comrades who escaped from captivity before interrogation. Formerly used by the North Americans, then later on by the Allies, _"Truth Serum"_ was a type of Drug that dulled people's minds and will, which forced them to reveal their secrets and very sensitive information.

"No... No! Get that thing away from me!"

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit."

"NNOOOOO! STAY AWAY! _GEH WEG! NEIN!_ AAAAAH!"

Adelheid screamed as Chune injected the drug into her neck, and then the fluids started to course within her veins.

Meanwhile, outside, Getrude enjoyed some relief as the prisoner cried hysterically. "Ah yes, that is what you deserved, you evil whore." she muttered softly.

Erica, who was next to her, frowned. ' _Does she really enjoy this? Very sadistic of you, Trude.'_

After the shrieks and yelling, Adelheid took some deep breaths, and ceased struggling as her vision blurred. She felt weak and dull as the drug washed over her nervous system. Chune lifted her face up and made eye contact.

"Good, now she's out of it."

"Right." Kurt leaned over her and asked, "Adelheid, can you tell us kindly where the Hambara Headquarters are located?"

Adelheid was just silent for a few moments until she muttered, "L-London..."

"And where exactly in London?"

"In the sewers... under the Towers of London."

"Britannia's oldest prison." Chune smiled under his helmet. "Thank you for the information. That was a minor dose, so in a few seconds you'll return to normal."

"That was quicker than I thought," Kurt stated in surprise.

In the meantime, Adelheid's dizziness cleared, and her sense came back in a painful sensation. Her vision became clearer shortly after.

"Thanks for the cooperation Ms. Adelheid," Chune said kindly. "Now we will take our leave."

Adelheid was dumbfounded at first, before her memories played in and she suddenly recalled. "No... This... This can't be..." Adelheid then looked at them incredulously. "Nein... NEEIINN!"

Getrude and Erica yelped as the two PILOTs stepped out of the room, leaving the agitated prisoner behind.

" _ICH BIN EINE SCHANDE! EINE SCHANDE FÜR DIE HEXENRASSE!"_ she yelled while pulling at her restraints. "DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL YOU _MISTKERLEN!"_

Getrude grinned smugly and closed the door, turning the cries into muffling shrieks. Erica trembled nervously as the prisoner continued to yell and curse.

"Her voice almost ripped my ears off," Kurt said. "She's even louder than the explosions."

"We'll get used to it," Chune replied with a chuckle, even though he agreed.

"So what did you guys get?" Trude asked.

"Their Headquarters is in London, located in the sewers under the Medieval Prison," Chune said.

"You mean the Towers of London?" Getrude asked. Both PILOTs nodded. "Then let's go!"

"Not so fast, hot-head," Kurt stopped her by grabbing her shoulders. "We should talk with Minna and plan first."

"Oh right, sorry." Gertrude apologized with a sheepish grin

* * *

 **Minna's Office.**

 _["Alright, the Military Police will take action and will meet those... erm, oh right, PILOTs, in the sewers under the Towers of London,"]_ said a man's voice from the telephone _. ["I'd say that this is the first time to hear about Witches have gone rogue. I began receiving reports of assassination incidents on our high-ranking Officers several days ago."]_

"Thank you for the support Mr. Dowding." Minna sighed in relief. "Our guests will surely take out those rogues in no time."

"According to the plan," Kurt said when Minna put down the telephone, "We'd better gear up now before our Operation starts."

"What's the Operation then?"

"It's called Operation: _Rattenköder_ ," he answered.

* * *

 **MA Universe, 1945, Berlin, Allied HQ, late evening.**

Eighteen-year-old Hikari Karibuchi wandered through the hallways of the small Allied Headquarters. She looked at her watch. It was 7:55 PM; dinner was almost over and Nikka hadn't left her Office for forty-five minutes due to paperwork.

 _'Has she fallen asleep?'_ Hikari wondered. _'Maybe it was because of the paperwork. She must have been tired.'_

Hikari arrived in front of the office. She sighed deeply before knocking the door.

"Nipa-san? Are you in there?" she called out, yet no one answered. "Huh, must have fallen asleep then."

Hikari opened the door slowly and peeked into the room. She heard a groan and saw Nikka sitting in an uncomfortable position, a cartoonish expression of stress and exhaustion on her face. She was facing the ceiling, and her eyes were white and her mouth wide open, with saliva dripping out. She was still holding a pen in her right hand over the last unsigned paper.

"N-Nipa-san?!" Hikari gasped in horror.

"L-Last one..." Nikka croaked, her hand trembling. She signed the last paper slowly before dropping the pen. "Thank god... finally... some... rest."

Her head slid down, and she slid out of her seat and slumped to the ground. Hikari hurriedly went behind the desk and caught her.

"By Kami, are you alright?!" she asked worriedly. "Nipa-san! Hang in there!"

"C... Coff..."

"...Huh?"

"I need... coffee..." With that last sentence, the Soumus Witch fainted.

"Nipa-san? ...NIPA-SAN!"

* * *

 **Chapter ends.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Underground. (Reupload in 08.06.2018)**

* * *

 **MA Universe, Allied HQ Berlin, Briefing room.**

The members of the 501st and Squad 117th entered the briefing room and went to their seats. Trevor and Mio sat nearby where Minna was standing. The Wing Commander cleared her throat.

"Everyone, this is urgent. We found the source of the disappearance of USS John Sierra," she said. "Allied Intelligence chose us, and we'll be deploying in the Alps."

A PILOT inserted a chip inside a projector and gave Minna a thumbs up before the lights went out. A map and several images of containers and strange platforms appeared on the white wall.

"These pictures were taken by the PILOTs of Squad 104th," she explained. "These strange platforms are said to be prototypes that the NOH is testing. They are able to teleport people someplace."

"Wow," one of the younger PILOTs said. "Looks cool."

"I agree!" Erica agreed cheerfully while raising her hand. "It does really sound awesome!"

"So it's some sort of a teleportation device," said an older PILOT. "Could be useful."

"But how are they related to the Incident?" Eila asked.

"In the last reports I recieved, the crystal was stated to be used by the Neuroi," Maloney explained while crossing his arms. "The researchers found that it holds an immense of unknown energy. They did a few tests, and found it was harmless. One thing they noted it could do was teleportation."

"Huh, makes sense why that crystal was lying in front of the Reichstag building," Mio said while cupping her chin.

"Hmm? ...Ulrich, what did I tell you?" an older PILOT said while rolling his eyes. His younger brother was showing off a magic trick he made for Erica.

"Oh, eheh, sorry bro." Ulrich stopped and smiled sheepishly, while Erica did too and quickly spun around towards Minna.

"But Christof, they're just having fun." Luchinni said optimistically. "Why don't you give your younger brother some fun?"

"Ugh, alright, fine." Christof grunted. "But make sure he doesn't blow up the room."

"Everyone, our mission will start in forty-five minutes," said Minna. "We'll meet up with HMS Cloud and reach the Alps within a day, so don't be late."

* * *

 **SW Universe, Soumus.**

In the outskirts of Helsinki, two Soumus Witches strolled through the snowy forests, holding hands. They stopped in front of a large tree, and one Witch pulled her partner against it, kissing her passionately.

"Hmm~ Ah! Aila, not so rough!" The Witch blushed furiously as her partner teasingly kissed her neck.

"It's just a tease Elija." Aila smiled warmly at her. "So... are you ready?"

"Y-Yes."

Aila unbuttoned her jacket and started playing with her breasts, and Elija felt wet between her legs. As she began to undress as well, Aila jerked up at the sound of footsteps crunching in the heavy snow. A blonde woman wearing a black Soumus Air Infantry uniform appeared.

"Well, well, what do we have here~?" the blonde asked with a smile. "Two Witches kissing each other in the middle of the forest, isn't that lovely?"

Aila gave her a confused look. "Who are you?"

The woman held up her hand and snapped her fingers. The sound echoed through their surroundings, and several armed people emerged from hiding positions. Elija and Aila staggered back as they all pointed their guns at them.

"Wh-What is going on here!?" Aila asked. "What do you want from us!?"

"Looking at you two making a private 'confession' is something that I don't want to witness," the woman said. "It is completely... shameful."

"A-Aila, what is she talking about?" Elija asked quietly.

"I don't know what is she talking about," Aila replied. Then she turned to the mysterious woman. "Whoever you are, this is nothing of your concern!"

"I disagree."

The woman suddenly pulled out her gun and fired a couple of times. Aila felt a painful sensation and looked down, seeing holes in her chest. Her body slumped to the ground like a ragdoll. Elija just stood there and gaped in horror. She slowly kneeled down to her partner's body and shook it several times.

"Aila?... AILA!" she screamed.

"Hanna, should we kill her?" asked a Witch Guard.

"Hmm..." Hanna cupped her cheeks before smiling. "Hold on, let's see how she's suffering right now."

Elija looked up at the killer. "Why...?" Elija croaked. "Why would you do this...?"

"Why?" Hanna crossed her arms. "Because you have both done something shameful. Shameful enough that you must die."

Hanna's body began to glow as the tail and ears of her familiar sprouted out. Elija gasped in horror. "You're... you're a Witch.."

"Yes, I am." Hanna nodded.

"How could you... how could you claim a life of an innocent!" Elija stood up, angry and sad. "We're supposed to fight the Neuroi! Not kill other human beings!"

"That's it, kill her," Hanna ordered uncaringly.

The Witch Guards raised their weapons and the sounds of machine gun fire echoed through the peaceful white forest. Elija's corpse sat under the tree, riddled with holes. One of the guards turned to Hanna. "Where should we dispose them?"

"Hmm, I dunno." She shrugged, then came up with an idea. "Burn their corpses."

* * *

 **SW Universe, Folkestone.**

"Yoshika? Are you alright?"

Lynette stepped into the room. Yoshika sat beside the bed where Perrine was resting, a grim expression plastered on her face. She slowly looked up and turned to Lynette.

"Lynette..." Yoshika said shakedly. "What happened yesterday..."

Lynette held her wrists and nodded.

"I... I couldn't get it out from my head..." Yoshika teared up while clutching her head. "They died... I-I was too afraid to react."

The Britannian Witch could only look at her in pity, she gave Yoshika a tight hug.

"I was so scared too." Lynette said. "When that Witch who pointed her gun at me, I looked into her eyes."

"What did you see?" Yoshika asked.

"There was no remorse before she died," Lynette answered. "Her eyes were full of hatred."

"Did we do anything wrong...?"

"Of course you didn't." The two Witches jerked up and turned around to see alt-Shirley. "They were trained to do that. You get used to it."

Alt-Shirley walked up to them and grabbed a wooden chair, sitting on it backwards. She faced the two young Witches and gave them a depressing look.

"Look, I've learned new things about the Witches of this world. The morals about killing humans weren't easy," Alt-Shirley said. "I too was scared to kill human beings, but it was necessary and I learned the hard way that in my world, my enemy could be either Neuroi or human beings."

"Even Witches...?" Lynette asked.

"Even Witches." Alt-Shirley nodded.

"But... This is wrong!" Yoshike said with a voice raised. "Humans are human beings! Why would you kill them!?"

"It's because of their ideals, Yoshika, and you should have known that," Alt-Shirley said sternly. She stood up. "The Witches of the NOH cannot be reasoned with. Their ideals cannot be washed away. It's called fanaticism."

Yoshika staggered back from the enraged Farawayland Witch while Lynette took a step back, looking worriedly at the two. "But... But-!"

"You think that love and understanding could solve anything? Telling them that there is no need for violence? How could you achieve that!?" Alt-Shirley interrupted her. "There is no way you could revert them back to normal! Nothing! You couldn't because they've already claimed the lives of others and many more!"

The young Fusoan Witch began to tear up once more. alt-Shirley could only sighed deeply, she went too far by pushing harsh reality onto her innocent soul. The Farawayland Witch leaned down next to her and patted her head gently.

"Listen Yoshika, I'm sorry. I've made it a bit too harsh for you, I know that you're too young to understand. But our Yoshika understood completely."

Yoshika sniffed and looked up. "Your... Yoshika?"

"Yes." Alt-Shirley replied. "She had the same ideals as yours... but one incident changed her..."

"What happened to her?" Lynette asked.

Alt-Shirley frowned. "She... had already killed a human being."

* * *

 **SW Universe, London Underground Sewers.**

Kurt led a group of Britannian MP from the Special Investigation Branch silently through the sewers. He stopped behind a corner and signaled to stop. Reynard dashed to the opposite side and peeked out to see two Witch Guards standing in front of a steel door. Another group of female soldiers came by and they greeted each other with an oustretched salute.

"We came back with the valuables which Commander Millie had requested," said the group leader.

The Witch Guard nodded. "Alright, get in."

The other Guard opened the door and the group entered. Kurt watched closely when they closed the door with a metal screech.

"Alright," Kurt muttered and raised his silenced pistol.

He pulled the trigger and the pistol produced two 'ping' sounds. The Witch Guards fell to the ground with a silent thud.

"Let's go," Kurt ordered quietly. "Chune, turn off the cameras."

"Got it."

The Fusoan PILOT pulled out a single shuriken and quickly cut off the camera at the entrance.

Meanwhile, inside the NOH surveillance room, a twenty-year-old Witch looked up from her book at the static sound coming from the monitor. Seeing a blurred screen, she turned to her partner next to her. "Hey Miya, the camera at the entrance has some malfunction."

Miya sighed while rolling her eyes and grabbed a nearby microphone. "Jennifer, I need you to fix up that camera at the entrance."

The two Witches heard a muffled scream outside the surveillance room. Both of them only chuckled in pity.

The PILOTS and MP awaited near the entrance. One of the MP looked down uneasily at the corpses. They were only young women.

"These aren't ordinary women," Kurt muttered grimly. "They're Witches, they would want to kill your ass if you showed up alone."

"Th-they're Witches?!" The MP looked at him disbelievingly. "These Witches are soldiers!?"

"Witch Guards, they're the mainstay infantry in the NOH," Chune explained. "They're dangerously fanatical to most. To us, they're most likely cannon fodder."

"This is insane, you people kill Witches in your world?" the other MP asked him incredulously.

"If they're trying to kill us, then yeah," Kurt replied, sending chills down the MP's spine. "We'll do that if necessary."

Reynard suddenly felt that something was coming up. "Shh, quiet."

From the other side of the door came the sound of someone ranting. The steel door opened with a metallic creak, and out strode a Witch with a box of tools.

"This is not fair!" she whined. "Why should I be the only one to-...huh?"

The Witch, Jennifer, looked down to see red liquid on the ground. "Huh, that's funny. Where did this come from?"

Kurt slowly crept to her and pulled out a knife. Jennifer turned around and was shocked to see a PILOT who was inches in front of her. "INTRU-!"

Kurt immediately covered her mouth and stabbed his knife through her neck. Chune pulled out a canister-like object.

"Flashbang!" he warned as he threw it into the entrance.

The canister rolled in as some Witch Guards came by and detonated. Reynard went in and killed the Guards quickly in just two shots, and the others went in too.

"Alright, GO! GO! GO!"

The alarms went off, and Witches quickly ran into the armory and grabbed their gear. One Witch activated security drones. The PILOTs and the MP were suddenly met by a group of NOH Witches in their way.

"Get into cover!" Reynard called out.

Rifles and machine guns rang through the halls. The Allied MP encountered trouble when one Witch raised a barrier to block the bullets. However, the PILOTs managed to shoot them. The Witch Guards realized that the intruders had the upper hand, and one of their captains shouted for her group to fall back.

Kurt then saw an opportunity. "Everyone, advance!"

Inside the surveillance room, Millie watched the monitors, catching sight of the PILOTs. "Damnit PILOTs..." she said, enraged. "DAMN IT ALL!"

Suddenly, another Witch Guard came in. "M-ma'am, more MP are pouring in!"

Millie wasn't having a good day today. She turned around and grabbed her subordinate by the collar. "Tell everyone to evacuate, NOW!"

The Witch Guard nodded until Millie released her and spoke into the microphone. "All members, commence evacuation!"

The speakers rang through the halls. **"I REPEAT! COMMENCE EVACUATION!"**

Once they heard this, the Witch Guards who were having a hard time shooting the MP began to fall back. Millie looked up at the monitors and saw her fellow members retreat to the hangars, and then the Commander of the London HQ headed to the exit.

"Let's go," she said.

Before they could head for the exit, they felt some tremors surge through the ground. Millie looked to her subordinates.

"So they released the _'Hounds'_ huh," one Witch Guard said.

"Yeah." The other nodded.

 ***RATATATATATATATA!***

Suddenly, the exit's doorknob was shredded by the bullets from outside until someone kicked the door, an olive green PILOT who was armed with an AR-15 Assault Rifle in his hands, he caught the Witches in his visuals and shoots them immediately. the Witches who're unable to raised their barriers in time were drilled by the bullets, Millie did not survive this time. Reynard went into the surveillance room and looked up to the monitors, until spotting an overly large robotic entity that shaped like a dog.

"Kurt, Chune, this is Reynard..." He spoke through his speakers.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the other hallways of the sewers, [Sector 1]**

 _["They've brought out one of their hounds."]_

"Roger that." Chune nodded before looking back to the MP's. "Everyone, be aware, we're dealing something that you don't wanna mess with."

 ***RROOOOAAAR!***

Chune heard the sounds and the screams of the MP's from not so far away, three MP's were suddenly thrown out from the corner and a hulking mechanical beast came by, with a size of a bull, it appearance was that of a dog, the Britannian MP's looked in horror to witness such monstrosity.

"Wh-What in the name of Jove is that!?" One of the MP's spoke out while raising his rifle, aiming shaking towards the metal beast.

"It's a Hound," Chune said monotonously while unsheathing his sword. "The guard dogs of the NOH." The Hound produced a metallic roar which caused the MP to pull back, but Chune remained unfazed.

 **"Akuma no..."** he chanted and dashed at the metallic beast. The Hound charged too, unaware of the upcoming consequences. **"SEN NO SURASSHU!"**

Chune disappeared from the Hound's sight and re-appeared from behind. Within a second and a half, the metal beast was reduced to bits of metal. The Military Police stared slack-jawed as the Fusoan PILOT sheathed his sword.

"How... did you do that!?" one of them asked.

"How? It's magic, obviously." Chune smirked under his helmet. "I'm actually a Wizard afterall."

* * *

 **London Underground Sewers, [Sector 2, En Route to the Hangars]**

The Britannian MP ducked into cover as they were pinned down by several flying security drones. One tried to shoot them down with his Lee-Enfield rifle, but he missed every time. The drones dodged the bullets and shot back with its small 9mm submachinegun.

"Damn these little buggers!" an MP cursed while reloading.

"It's like we're trying to shoot down the Neuroi Goblet-types!" another MP said until a 9mm Parabellum bullet narrowly missed him. "Shit!"

Suddenly, the security Drones were all shot down in a matter of seconds. The MP turned around to see the Grey PILOT with an overly large pistol in his hand.

"Took you guys too long," he said. "We're nearing their escape route. Let's move!"

"Come on lads!"

* * *

 **London Underground Sewers, [Sector 3, Underground Hangars]**

 _"SCHNELL! SCHNELL!"_

"Into your Striker Units! Come on maggots, hurry!"

Alt-Gundula watched them. Some who hadn't known how to fly were carried by their airborne sisters. She sighed deeply.

"Great, London HQ has fallen," she said in an uncaring tone. "It hasn't been a month and we're already falling apart."

A a Witch Guard came to her side and saluted. "Warrant Officer Rall, Commander Millie is presumed KIA. Those bastards got her."

"Well... that too, is unfortunate," Gundula said while walking up to her Striker Unit.

"So... where are we heading off to?" her subordinate asked.

Alt-Gundula though for a moment before something came to mind. "Helsinki."

The Witches of the NOH jumped into their Striker Units and lifted off, flying through a large passage in the sewers. Meanwhile, two underground sewer workers were performing maintenance on an electrical box and heard a buzzing sound.

"Hey... do you hear that?" one of them asked.

"Huh?... yeah..." the other replied. "It's like... the sound of an airplane."

The sounds got louder, and both of them stepped back and watched in disbelief as Witches in black uniforms flew through carrying heavy armaments, ammunition crates, and other Witches with them. Alt-Gundula saw them out of the corner of her eye, but she ordered her subordinates to ignore them. They weren't a threat.

* * *

 **London Underground Sewers, [Sector 4, Portal Gateway area]**

The MP tried to ram down the steel doors of the portal gateway room. The last defenders of the NOH London HQ aimed their weapons at the doors.

"Come on you damn Sub-Witch!" a Witch Guard shouted furiously. "Hurry up!"

Nearby the portal, a petite Witch in her lab coat was trying to sort out the controls.

"I'm-I'm trying!" she whined.

"Quit whining or else we're dead-!"

However, she was interrupted by the door slamming open. The Witch Guards held their ground firmly until one armed individual came in, a helmeted soldier with a glowing X-Visor, wearing olive-green fatigues and wielding an AR-15.

"SHIIIIIIT!" the Witch Guard cursed loudly.

The NOH Witches fired immediately, but Reynard rolled into cover before the bullets could hit him.

 _'That was too close.'_

Reynard popped up from his cover and unleashed a payload of lead, killing some of them. One Witch raised a barrier, but he pointed his fingers at her and snapped. A small spark popped out and landed on the ground, creating an explosion from beneath. The blast caused the Witch to fly back and hit the wall.

"Guys, I found something," Reynard said through his mic while strolling through the corpses and looking up to a large round gateway. "The NOH really did make a new toy."

 _["Good work,"]_ Kurt responded. _["I think the rest got away through a secret route in the hangars."]_

Meanwhile, the small Witch peeked out of her hiding place and saw a figure she used to see in the wartime newspaper.

 _'A PILOT!'_ She smiled in relief. _'Thank god, I'm saved!'_

 ***PANG!***

Reynard heard a metal object fell to the ground, and he pointed his assault rifle at the sound. A small Witch came out with arms raised.

"D-Don't shoot!" she cried out. "I-I'm not a member of the Neo Ordo Hambara!"

"...Then who're you?" he asked.

"M-My name is A-Albertine Einstein, Mr. PILOT," she said nervously. "I-I was kidnapped."

Reynard pressed a button on his helmet and spoke to the other PILOTs. "Kurt, this is Reynard, I've got someone important," he said. "I've found a captured Witch."

 _['Good, I guess Minna and the others might come down to investigate here from now on.']_ Kurt replied.

"But there is only one thing what I found here was a kidnapped Witch." Reynard reported. "Turns out to be the Daughter of Albert Einstein."

 _['What?!']_

 _'[You mean Albertina Einstein?']_ Chune spoke in disbelief. _['They brought her with them?']_

"I think she could be the only key here." Reynard said as he looks to Albertina and then to the Machine. "And I believe that she's responsible to make such devices."

"I-I came up with the scientific theories that were stated by my father about Multiple-Dimensional Reality." She spoke shyly with a blush. "B-But I never knew that the theory would work and they kidnapped me f-for this reason."

"I guess so." Reynard acknowledged. "How did you manage to come up to such portals that is even possible to create gateways?"

"I don't know how but I remembered that the Order stole a Crystal from a Karlsland Aircraft heading towards Neue Karlsland." She explained. "And they forced me to create a Gateway to an alternate world so they can rebuild their Organization."

' _A Crystal?'_ He wondered until he realizes. "I get it now, so they want to rebuild their Order here before they would return to our world with their newly formed army." Reynard spoke grimly as Albertina gasped. "And we need to stop them before something worse will happen, thanks for informing me."

"I'm in your debt Mr. PILOT, I can help you whenever I can." Albertina spoke determinedly. "Um, I haven't got your name."

"Major Reynard Smith, PILOT Squad 117th at your service ma'am." He saluted which caused Eleonore to widened her eyes in surprise.

"Squad 117th? Isn't that group led by the famous Mobile Armor Ace, Kurt Flachfeld?!" Albertina chirped and went wide eyes in disbelief as he nodded. "Ah! So the famous Eisernen Wolfsritter was here, I was a big fan of him!"

' _Huh, our Minna isn't the only big fan of him.'_ He thought. "Yep, we're best friends, battle buddies to be exact."

* * *

 **On the surface above the Underground Sewers.**

Minna, Mio, Gertrude, Erica and Adolfine walked up to Hugh Dowding, who was ending a conversation with an MP member.

"Ah, Wing Commander Minna and Generalleutnant Adolfine!" Hugh said while tipping his cap. "Good Evening."

"Good evening, Hugh," Adolfine said. "How did the situation go?"

"It went well; our boys and those PILOTs have weeded the rogues out," Hugh replied. "However, this seems like it's not a sight you'd want to witness."

"What do you mean by that?" Gertrude asked.

Hugh sighed. "Come and take a look."

The four Witches accompanied Hugh out of the crowds and policemen. They looked disbelievingly at captured Witches of the NOH, ranging from young to old age. Gertrude and Erica watched in pity as a Witch younger than fourteen was raisining up her hands, but her facial expression was devoid of emotions.

"Who could have done that to them...?" Minna muttered.

"There are some very young Witches among them," Mio said.

Erica looked worried, then came up with an idea. "Hey! Why can't we cheer them up?" she chirped.

The three Witches looked skeptically at Erica as the cheery Karlsland Ace skidded to one young NOH Member, who appeared to be younger than fifteen. " _Hallo!_ What's your name?" Erica asked cheerfully while waving. The NOH member narrowed her eyes.

 _"Fick dich und schleich's weg, du Unterhexe!"_ the Witch cursed at Erica in her native language.

Erica flinched at her sudden vulgarity, and her friends behind her stepped back in surprise. Erica looked depressed and walked back to Minna's group.

Erica whine cartoonishly "She... She insulted me!"

"I can't believe they taught her such things." Adolfine frowned.

* * *

 **MA Universe, Berlin HQ.**

 _..._

 _"Hanna, how could you do this to us..."_

 _..._

 _"I do this for a good reason, Nikka."_

 _..._

 _"I don't understand! I thought we were friends!"_

 _..._

 _"It's a lie, Nikka."_

 _..._

 _"What?"_

 _..._

 _"You're too naive. Everything you've been told, everything I said that you believed... was all a lie."_

Nikka slowly opened her eyes and groaned. She felt sweaty. She sat up and looked around, then turned to a picture on the wall, embedded with knives. It was a picture of Hanna Wind.

Nikka glanced at a nearby table with a knife on it. She grabbed it and inspected it. Meanwhile, Alexandra walked through the halls with a mug of coffee, and noticed the door of Nikka's room was slightly open. She peeked in and saw Nikka holding a knife with a dark expression.

"You damn perkele... I can't sleep." She glared at the picture. "I swear, when I find you…"

She stood up from the bed and playfully twirled the knife several times. As the tip twirled into her fingertips, she tossed the knife at the picture with deadly precision.

"One day... One day I will tear you apart." Nikka gritted her teeth. "For what you did to Elma and the others you've killed..."

Alexandra put her hand to her chest and sighed deeply, walking away. It'd been almost a year and a half. When they first met, Nikka was an optimistic and brave Witch, but naive and clumsy. However, she was the first European Witch to become a Mobile Armor pilot. Through sheer dumb luck, she'd helped the 502nd Squadron to fend off the Neuroi and their Gigants with the support of a PILOT Squad. Then Gundula Rall showed off her true colors, starting the _' **Proxy War,'**_ a war that had changed how she saw things. When the Neo Ordo Hambara was revealed thanks to Gundula's actions, an unknown number of Witches suddenly turned their backs to the allied forces and commenced worldwide attacks on supply lines and the main Allied Headquarters in London.

During the Proxy War, Nikka's best friend was an undercover member of the Order, and killed Elma Leivonen, the Commander of the Suomus Independent Volunteer Squadron. The death of her former commander led to Nikka vowing to destroy the NOH.

"Nikka... is revenge... your only thought?" Alexandra asked solemnly into the empty air.

* * *

 **SW Universe, Soumus, NOH Outpost.**

Deep into the snowy wilderness that was just on the outskirts of Helsinki, a high ranking Witch sees her surrounding area where Witches and Combat Drones poured out from the portal, along with supplies and ammunition. Then she walked off to one of her subordinates.

"Warrant Officer Anna Krüger?" The Soumus Witch called out.

A certain Karlsland Witch with blonde hair in a bob haircut almost jumped in surprise and turn her attention to her superior officer.

"Oh! Uh, F-Flight Lieutenant Hanna Wind!" Anna flustered nervously as she made a Roman salute. "I-Is there something I c-could do you?"

"Just gonna ask some several questions, no need to be nervous." Hanna said with a hand gesture, which made Anna to calm down. "How's the current situation?"

"Well, we've received some reinforcements this time." Anna explained. "Not that much, only a group of Elite Units."

"I see." Hanna acknowledges while crossing her arms. "Do we have any status report from Barkhorn's team."

"They'll be arriving in the base for a while."

But then, they heard footsteps that crushed the snow which could be heard from outside the tent, a Witch Soldier came in.

"First Lieutenant Barkhorn has returned." The Witch said with a salute.

Hanna replied. "Oh, let her in."

As the Witch Soldier left the tent, another Witch came in, this time from what it appeared to be a 15-year-old girl with short brown hair and stern hazel eyes, she stood firmly and made a Roman salute to her superior officer.

"First Lieutenant Chris Barkhorn, reporting in ma'am!"

"Ah~! You still look cute as ever~!" Anna squealed in joy.

Chris grits her teeth when becoming irritated at this point while cringing as she heard that, she shot a dark angry glare with a growl towards Anna to silence her.

"Don't call me that." Chris spoke harshly by showing off her seriousness. "Either you'll face a firing squad or I'll kill you by myself if you won't change that disgusting personality of yours, Warrant Officer."

Anna flinched at this moment until she scratched the back of her head while smiling sheepishly before apologizing.

"S-Sorry Barkhorn."

"What did you find out there?" Hanna asked.

"Nothing much, it was kinda boring as it felt like much as a field trip." Chris replied with a tone of slight annoyance, she sighed. "It was peaceful and quiet, the Neuroi activities seems to be all time low and the Witches here... they're completely full of perverted degenerates, which I really wanted to pick their eyeballs out."

"I see, pant-less as ever, are they?" Anna and Chris nodded to Hanna's statement. "We'll need to come up with a propaganda to influence them later on."

' _But it does seems senseless about this Campaign, what else can we achieve by this? The Witches of this reality still used undergarments as their official "Pants".'_ Hanna's kept her calm reaction, yet her right eye twitched slightly. ' _Well, it's not like to ignite the fashion revolution, similar to the War for Decent Clothing since the Farawayland Revolutionary War from 170 Years ago.'_

"So...your plan is about changing the way of clothing for the Witches of this World?" Chris asked as she raised her eyebrow while being dumbfounded.

"Yes, exactly! The only good thing is that there are no Wizards here, which gives us a chance to influence these Witches of this world about our peaceful way of life, by force." Hanna replied optimistically, which caused Chris and Anna to frown at her remarks. ' _What am I even doing...'_

"Well... if it's our mission, maybe I think it's a good idea." Anna agrees.

"Yeah right." Chris rolled her eyes in irritation, in a few moments later, she made a defeated sigh. "Alright, fine. But make sure this plan works or not and we want it quick before we could manage to take over Soumus as our puppet."

"Oh yeah, I have something to show you, Chris." Hanna went over to the Officers desk and grabbed a newspaper and gave it to her.

"What's with this newspaper?" Chris groaned in annoyance as she flipped the pages apart.

"Oh you'll see."

Chris still keep flipping the pages until she stopped in one article, a picture depicting a familiar face, a brown haired twin-tailed girl with hazel eyes and wore a Karlsland Airman uniform, except for the bare half-naked lower part.

"G-...Gertrude..." Chris went wide eyes in disbelief. "She's... here?"

"Whoa, it really is her, but with no pants." Anna stated in surprise while looking over the article.

"It is confirmed that this alternate reality do have it's own version about us." Hanna explained before shrugging her shoulders. "And I'd bet about our alternate selves would be parading outside with no pants."

"Ugh, I don't wanna know." Anna exclaimed with disgust.

"What do you think Chris?...Chris?"

Hanna and Anna turned their attention to the young Witch, they saw her dark expression was staring right into the article of Gertrude.

"So there's another version of big sister huh..." Chris spoke coldly until she headed to the tent's exit. "I'm heading to Britannia and teach that bitch to know her place."

"W-Wait! You can't go to Britannia!" Anna appeared in front of her with arms wide open to stop her. "We have our mission here, so please, calm down."

 ** _"CALM DOWN?!"_** Chris shrieked and grabbed the collar of her subordinate which made Anna flinch in fear. "Do you have ANY. IDEA. How PAINFUL IT WAS!? TO BE ABANDONED BY THAT BITCH?!"

"First Lieutenant, stand down!" Hanna spoke out with a voice full of authority. "If you take this action any further, you'll be contained under house arrest."

Chris grits her teeth in anger, she clenched her fists further until she let go of the collar, which caused Anna to stagger back.

"Fine." Chris scoffed by crossing her arms.

"Why would you head to Britannia to kill Gertrude?" Anna asked. "She's not from our reality."

"An alternate world or not." Chris narrowed her eyes to the two. "I still wanna see her suffer more than she had ever imagined."

At this moment, Chris scoffed and left the tent, Hanna made a deep sigh before facing to Anna.

"Right, for the second thought, we might use our plan to influence the Witches of this world as a distraction." Hanna explained. "Make sure that if some of them were curious about on what we were planning, dispose them immediately, you got that?"

"Yes ma'am." Anna nodded in acknowledgment.

"Good, then we will go into the second phase." Then Hanna made an evil smile. "Is to take over the Governments of Soumus."

* * *

 **Chapter ends**

* * *

 **New information received.**

 **(Warning! Sensitive NOH Document declassified.)**

 **Security Drones:**

 **These Drones were box-like machines 6cm in diameter with the ability to hover around. They were piloted by an AI with orders from a computer system and armed with 9mm parabellum SMGs. Their main purpose was as security guards.**

 **Trivia: Based off the Call of Duty: Black Ops Drones.**

 **Hound:**

 **The Hound was a massive dog-like machine designed specifically to combat intruders. They were armed to teeth and sensed hiding individuals through advanced computer systems. Their armor was durable, but as demonstrated in this chapter by Chune, couldn't withstand strong magical elements.**

 **Trivia: Based off the Wolfernstein series Panzerhund**

 **NOH Witch Guards:**

 **The Witch Guards were an Infantry-type Witches within the ranks of the Neo Ordo Hambara. They existed before the two remaining branches emerged when Striker Units were invented. They consisted of non-Striker Unit Witches who relied on small firearms. NOH Witches become Guards depending on the result of their basic and magical training, although this branch was the largest amongst the other two branches.**

 **NOH Tank Brigade: (Classified)**

 **NOH Air Patrol: (Classified)**

* * *

 **New Character Received!**

 **Name: Ulrich Werner**

 **Age: 17**

 **Hair Color: Blonde**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Skin Complexity: Caucasian**

 **Nationality: (Classified)**

 **Occupation: PILOT**

 **Info: (Classified)**

* * *

 **Name: Christof Werner**

 **Age: 20**

 **Hair Color: Chestnut**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Skin Complexity: Caucasian**

 **Nationality: (Classified)**

 **Info: (Classified)**

* * *

 **Name: Albertina Einstein**

 **Age: 13**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Hair Color: Brown**

 **Skin Complexity: Caucasian**

 **Nationality: Citizen of Farawayland**

 **Info: She is the second daughter of Albert Einstein and one of his pupils.**

 **Archetype: Based off of Hans "Albert" Einstein, a Swiss-American Engineer and Educator, and also the second child and first son of Albert Einstein.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Alp Fortress**

* * *

 **MA Universe, 1945, the Alps, between the Borders of Helvetia and Karlsland**

In the skies of the snowy Alps, Minna and her Squadron scanned the area below. Suddenly, dozens of figures came out of the clouds and flew straight at their formation. She knew who they were. The NOH Air Patrol.

"Everyone, spread out and engage!" Minna barked.

 _["Yes ma'am!"]_ they replied via radio.

As they spread out, the sky was engulfed in hot lead. Eila dodged several streams of bullets and looks back at an NOH Witch on her tail.

This will be tricky. She pointed her gun at her opponent, who raised her shield. Eila suddenly braked and let the NOH fly past.

"WHAT?!" the Witch yelled.

"Heheh," Eila chuckled deviously as she adjusted her aim and fired.

Several bullets sent the NOH Striker Unit up in flames. Eila watched her opponent twirl into the air and turn into a fireball before falling to the surface.

"Look at you..." Eila muttered judgingly. "You shouldn't joined them in the first place."

Meanwhile, Gertrude raised her barrier to block a barrage of bullets. She waited until her opponent had to raise her shield to reload, then dismissed her barrier and flew straight at her target. She concentrated her mana into her fist, and unleashed it with a single, powerful punch.

"rrraaaa **AAAAHHH!"**

Her fist made contact against her opponent's barrier and broke it. Gertrude pushed the barrel of her gun against the NOH Witch's chest.

"H-How can a sub-Witch like you break my shield!?" the NOH Witch asked disbelievingly.

"The only sub-Witch here is YOU!" Gertrude roared and pulled the trigger, letting the Witch's body fall from the sky. "This is what you get for what you did to my-"

She suddenly stopped as memories came to mind.

 _"You shot me..."_

 _"Chris, no... I'm so sorry!"_

 _"YOU SHOT ME! I can't believe I thought you cared about me, I was wrong..."_

She remembered her sister's expression of hatred.

 _"After all these years I was trying to find you, yet you killed my friends-"_

 _"Christiane, snap out of it! They're not your friends, they're evil!"_

 ** _"LIAR!"_**

"Gertrude! Look out!"

Gertrude snapped back to reality at Erica's warning. She spun around and saw another NOH Witch. "DIE!"

Gertrude flung herself to the side and the bullets narrowly missed. She returned fire, setting her opponent's engines of the Striker Units on fire. The NOH Witch screamed and fell from the sky.

"Chris... I'm so sorry..." Gertrude apologized in grief.

"Trude!" She looked up at Erica, who had a worried expression on her face. "Come on Trude! Come to your senses!" Erica said.

"Y-Yeah right, sorry."

In the midst of the firefight, Yoshika dodged and blocked a stream of bullets. The NOH Witch had good aim, but it didn't matter when the Fusoan Witch used her full speed and agility.

"Shit! She's too fast!"

Yoshika then turned around to face her opponent and sped up.

 _"Yoshika..."_

She remembered the day that changed her.

* * *

 **Several months ago.**

 _"No! I don't want to hear it!"_

 _"You did the right thing."_

 _"I... I killed a human being!"_

 _Yoshika dropped her pistol and slumped to the ground with teary eyes. A white Fusoan PILOT cautiously walked to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Caught off guard, she looked at him in confusion._

 _"Killing someone isn't easy, but you have to do it to save others," he said. "You need to stand up and fight."_

 _"But... this is wrong." Yoshika looked over at the corpse of a high-ranking NOH Witch Guard. "Why couldn't she just... listen to me?"_

 _"Kinder words wouldn't have saved her; she was already beyond saving. Violence could've saved that village," the PILOT explained as he carefully pulled away. "I've learned many terrible things about the NOH. They kidnap young Witches and brainwash them, teaching them to hate and kill. When they join the ranks they kill to prove their worth."_

 _Yoshika shuddered._

 _"It's reality, Yoshika," the PILOT added. "I experienced the same thing you have, and I want you to stay strong."_

* * *

 **Present Day.**

Yoshika opened her eyes with determination. She pointed her gun at her opponent, who raised a barrier. She quickly decelerated and fired, and her opponent was no more.

Yoshika took a deep breath and thanked the PILOT who had taught her to be strong. "Arigatou, Ryouko-san."

As the dogfight continued, a hovercarrier came out of the thick clouds, catching the NOH by surprise. It bore the flag of Brittannia and the name _HMS Cloud_. The Captain of the Air Patrol called for Mobile Armor support to shoot it down while the Witch Guards inside the mountain tunnels began to set up Anti-Air Turrets.

"Irina! I need you to take out that carrier!" the Captain barked through her radio.

 _["Got it!"]_ came the response.

On the other side of the mountain cliffs, a single BKR-44 Mobile Armor with a 150mm sniper rifle watched the hovercarrier through its scope.

"Nice ship," the BKR's Witch PILOT commented with a chuckle. "Too bad it's gonna be a burning wreck."

 ***BEEP!* *BEEP!***

"Hm? There's a Mobile Armor a few hundred yards away."

She turned on the computers and scanners, which gave her its tag name:

 **[MA-RX]**

 _'An RX-Mobile Armor!?'_ Her mind raced. _'This can only mean one thing…'_

 _["HEY! What's taking so long!?"]_ Her captain shouted through the radio impatiently while fending off the Allied Witches.

She adjusted her camera and zoomed in, seeing a Mobile Armor in snow camouflage with noticeable golden V-fins on its helmet.

"It's the-! I-It's the-" the Witch pilot stuttered.

 _["What?"]_ the Captain asked, confused.

"IT'S THE WHITE DEVIL!" she shrieked through the mic in panic.

The Captain's eyes widened, and then an explosion erupted from the mountain cliffs. A white Mobile Armor stood from the other side of the cliff side and next she saw was the burning wreckage of the BKR-44. Her heart fell in shock.

"Everyone! Retreat!" she screamed while flying back behind the defensive lines.

Christof took aim at a hidden turret, and his Gundam Mobile Armor raised its 180mm artillery cannon and fired three times against each of the Anti-Air turrets.

Accurate and devastating. Minna watched the Gundam take out the turrets. Christof isn't just a remarkable marksman, but an excellent tactician as well. His plan was more effective than expected.

* * *

 **Several hours ago.**

 _Minna met up with the captain of the HMS Cloud hovercarrier alongside her squadron and PILOTs. They encircled a holo-table where a projector showed their area within the Alps._

 _"Thanks to our spy drones, we managed to locate many of their defenses," said the captain._

 _"They were more dug in than expected," Mio said._

 _"Indeed." The captain nodded. "But I was wondering where they got the materials to build them."_

 _"They've been using the funds that the Allied Nations were giving them to use commercially before we joined the war," Christof explained. "And using them to buy armaments and materials to strengthen their organization."_

 _"Those damn traitors!" Gertrude clenched her fists. "No wonder we're using obsolete weapons!"_

 _"Those funds would have progressed our military effectively to combat the Gigants." The Captain said, agreeing with Christof. "So Mr. PILOT, do you have any plans?"_

 _"Hmm..." Christof looked over the holo-table. "I think there's a way, Harry."_

 _The captain raised an eyebrow. "There is?"_

 _"Here." He pointed. "The rear is weaker than the others."_

 _Everyone gathered in close while Christof explained the details of his plan. "Alright, there are three 150mm Anti-Air guns, a single garrison for the Air Patrols and a single BKR-44 Mobile Armor. The NOH Guards will take longer to set defenses. Minna and her Squadron must intercept the Air Patrols. The NOH will only see that as a minor threat. I will take care of the Mobile Armor and the turrets once the ship descends."_

 _"Are you sure this will work?" Minna asked._

 _"Definitely." He nodded._

 _"It sounds kinda risky, big bro," said Ulrich._

 _Christof just groaned while eyes rolling behind his helmet "Shut it, Ulrich."_

* * *

 **Present Time.**

 **NOH Headquarters, Surveillance Room.**

Hitler walked into the large room and looked up at a monitor, seeing a hovercarrier bearing a Britannian flag and a White Mobile Armor. She turned to one of the Witch Guards.

"Tell me, why are our sisters out there falling like flies?" Her voice chilled the room. **"Tell. Me."**

"W-We didn't know that they would come from the rear!" the Guard answered.

 _ **"WEAKLINGS!"**_ Hitler roared. She summoned an ice spear impaled it in the ground between the Guard's feet. " _ **IDIOTS!**_ Nothing more than Unterhexen! All of you!"

"W-We're sorry!" the Guard cried.

"Mein Fuehrerin, please, calm your temper," a new voice said. Hitler took a few deep breaths, and then addressed the newcomer dressed in a black Karlsland uniform.

"What do you want, Goering?" She groaned, turning to the older Witch. "Irma, don't you see what we're dealing with!? And your so-called Air Patrols were shot down like flies!"

"I think it is time that we must evacuate," Irma said, trying her best to calm her down.

"B-But we're only dealing with a single Gundam Mobile Armor and a hovercarrier," Hitler fumed.

Irma sighed. "They will most likely call reinforcements."

"We got three more allied hovercarriers on radar heading to our position!" yelled one of the Witches.

The ground shook as Hitler looked at them disbelievingly. Goering remained calm and said. "We'll head off into the new world."

The Witches looked at their Fuehrerin worriedly. Hitler thought quickly. The main headquarters of the NOH were falling. They made years of improvements that cost millions, but now the UN and the Allied Forces were right on their doorstep. With a frustrating sigh, she made one option.

"Get all the weapons, documents, everything," she said. "Set the Portal to a random, isolated location. We're going into the new world."

* * *

 **Outskirts of the NOH Headquarters.**

Two groups consisting of SAS and Gebirgsjaegern troopers moved into the seemingly abandoned airfields. They slowly moved toward the back entrance, but it suddenly opened. Five hulking figures emerged, Witches in massive Tiger-II Land Striker exoskeletons.

"Oh scheisse," one Gebirgsjaegern cursed.

The Witches opened fire with massive double 120mm Magic Combat Guns, blowing away the Allied Special forces' cover. While some of the Allies flew away from the explosive blasts, the soldiers were forced to run, and they opened fire. The Witches raised their barriers to block, and one Witch jumped and landed near a squad of soldiers. She sent them flying with a quick strike.

"Shit! They're tearing us apart!" a Britannian SAS screamed.

The Witches towered over their enemies, and then one fell back, a bullet hole in her head. The others froze for a second, and the SAS and Gebirgsjaegern opened fire on their surprised foe. From an isolated position, a PILOT took another shot as the squads put down covering fire.

"Two down," he muttered as a bullet casing ejected from his sniper rifle. "Three to go."

Then he fired again.

* * *

 **SW Universe, Dover Base.**

Ursula tapped a hologram. She was still amazed by how leagues beyond anything it was. She could write and erase words without wasting a pencil, erasers, or pens. It could also save important information and video footage inside a small piece of metal called a "memory chip," of which thousands were in just one small device.

"You're getting used to that, Ursula," Colins commented with a smile.

"The crew taught me how to use it. It took me a day," she replied while tapping and sliding some screens. "This one is like a library, Oh! What's... Wait, What's this?"

Colins walked over to her and saw an image of Adolfine Galland, from his world, wearing a black-colored bikini. He pushed Ursula away and immediately dismissed the image. Whoever stored that must have been a fan of hers.

"Wasn't that Adolfine Galland?" Ursula asked curiously.

"Yes... she was," he responded with a sigh. "An Ace and a model from our World."

"... Is there any news from the others?" Ursula asked. "The last I heard was that they're fighting inside the base of the enemies from your world."

"Ah yes, them," Colin said with a frown. "The NOH, I think you've heard about them."

"Yes."

"They've already successfully captured the base," Colin replied.

She recalled Adolfine's report after the incident in Folkestone. An organization of Witches hellbent to exterminate Wizards and establish world dominance? In her mind, it made no sense. The Wizards she'd remembered from Fairy Tales were typically just males with Witch powers. She'd met real-life examples like Chune, Kurt and Reynard, and they were very nice people.

"Why would they hate Wizards?" she muttered with a sad expression.

"They hate them for some good reasons," Colin said. "Wizards are different from Witches. They can use several magical abilities, unlike Witches that used three magic abilities such as reinforcing weapons, casting shield barriers and one ability that depends once they were born."

Her eyebrows rose. "They have more than one magic ability?"

"Indeed. Though they don't have familiars, high magical storage, or glow like a Witch does." He nodded. "I am no Wizard, but I know some of their tricks. They can manifest one kind of any element into different shapes and sizes, transform a single small rock into anything, reinforce their bodies, or project objects and weapons out of thin air and reinforce them. There are rare Wizards that can have more than three magical abilities, which can make a Witch amazed or jealous, depending."

Ursula was surprised at this new magical discovery. "Tell me more about Wizards!" Ursula brought out her notepad.

* * *

 **London Underground Sewers, Area 00.**

The NOH London Underground sewers were now named _**"Area 00"**_ by the Allied Higher-ups. MPs were starting to inspect weapons and other objects like the Hound. The four Karlsland Witches were startled by the giant beast walking together with the MPs.

"Don't worry, I've reprogrammed so it won't hurt us," Chune said. "I didn't think that they had a second one, though."

"Wh-What was that thing?" Gertrude asked while stepping back from the metal beast in discomfort.

"It's called a Hound, a guard dog of the NOH," Chune replied.

"Guard dogs, huh." Adolfine shrugged.

In the meantime, a group of MPs passed by, some holding inactive drones and others Land Striker Units that shared similarities to the Tiger-I Striker Unit, but was larger, had double-barreled guns and pile bunkers.

"Whoa! What is that Striker Unit?!" Erica chirped. "It looks cool!"

"That is a Tiger-II Exoskeleton Striker Unit," Chune explained. "The NOH got their hands on one of the UN's Striker Units and reverse-engineered it in one of their own."

"That's a Tiger-II Striker Unit from your world?" Gertrude asked. "It makes our versions look puny."

"They're kinda deadly," Mio commented while staring at the Tiger-II's Pile Bunker. "But it could be put to good use for the Land Witches."

"Good idea, Mio!" Minna beamed.

Chune stopped right in front of a door. "Here we are."

Chune led the group inside a large area where they found two PILOTs standing near a petite Witch in a lab coat. Albertina carefully sipped a mug of hot cocoa as Hugh Dowding talked to Kurt and Reynard.

"Thank you sir," Kurt said, before noticing Minna and waving his right arm. "Hey Minna. You got here right in time to see something."

He pointed at a door-sized gateway which was large enough for a truck to pass through.

"What is that?" Minna asked curiously.

"It's a gateway." Kurt answered. "They really created a portal that connects our worlds."

"And it's surprisingly intact," Reynard added.

"Oh~! Never thought they had these." Erica smiled in joy like an excited child. "So how does it work?"

"I believe our little friend here can explain."

They all looked at the small Witch drinking her cocoa. She jumped and her face turned bright red.

* * *

 **MA Universe, NOH Headquarters.**

"Come on! Move it!" a Witch Guard yelled. "Don't leave your things behind!"

Witch Guards and Battle Droids started to march through the portal. Hitler looked over the situation as the ground trembled. The Allied forces were near and they didn't have much time to evacuate. Their smuggled, unused Mobile Armors and Striker units were still in the hangars.

"It's a shame that we haven't mobilized the machines that we've gathered," Goering said, sighing.

"Guh, let them have it," Hitler said. "No one's using them after all."

A Witch Guard came up to them and saluted. "Ma'am, we've gathered the last Witch Guard battalion," she said. "But our sisters-in-arms out there are giving their last breath."

"Very well, plant the bombs," Hitler ordered. "We won't let this marvel to fall into their hands."

"Yes ma'am!" The Witch Guard went to tell the others. "We need to set up those bombs now!"

"Mein Fuehrerin, we need to leave," Goering said as she walked into the portal. Moments later, Hitler followed.

Meanwhile, in other sectors of the base...

"Witch Guards! They're flanking us!" yelled a Britannian SAS.

"Achtung! Granate!" a Gebirgsjaeger shouted as he pulled his comrade aside before a grenade exploded.

The PILOT reloaded his weapon behind cover, then popped up from his cover and fired at the Witches. Some raised shields, so he fired at their feet.

"AH! SHIT!" a Witch Guard cursed as a sniper bullet blew out her knee. "I'M HIT! HELP ME!"

The PILOT simply shot her in the head to put her out of her misery.

 ***BOOM!***

Suddenly, the ceilings above the Witch Guards exploded and the debris fell, killing them in an instant. Ropes descended from the hole created, and ten Britannian SAS troopers and one PILOT slid down.

"Ulrich?"

"Yo Simo!" Ulrich greeted happily with a wave. "Long time no see."

"It's been a month." Simo replied. "No time to talk, let's move."

* * *

 **NOH Headquarters, Gateway Area.**

"All set!" said a Guard. "The bombs will explode in fifteen minutes."

Screams and gunshots came from a distant hallway. The Guards quickly picked up their gear and left through the portal and closed it behind them. A few minutes later, Ulrich, Simo and the soldiers reached the gateway area.

"This is Blue Team, we've reached checkpoint Omega," Simo said into his mic.

Ulrich whistled at the sight of the gateway. "Look at that..."

"Yeah, they came up with something." Simo looked closer and saw bombs and a timer. "Shit, they've must have planned a time bomb to destroy their escape route."

"I'll disarm it." Ulrich raised a hand and went to the bomb.

He opened the device and saw a bunch of wires sticking out of slots. He looked up and saw 15:05.

"I'll go for the red wire." Ulrich cut it with his knife.

The timer changed from fourteen minutes to three minutes.

Ulrich gulped. "Oops."

"Fucking really, man..." Simo gave him the stink eye behind his helmet.

"Alright alright alright, I'll just go for another wire." Ulrich tried to calm down as he found another, third wire. "Only what's left is a green and a red one... Shit man, this is getting tense."

"I would run if it hits fifty seconds." Simo said nervously.

Alright, red or green...? Ulrich's mind raced.

"Mate, just hurry!" an SAS Soldier suddenly spoke up. "We don't have time left."

"We'll get blown up to kingdom come," said the Gebirgjaeger. "One of those wires will be our death."

"Jeez! Just shut up already!" Ulrich shouted.

"Uhh, Ulrich." Simo patted his shoulder.

Ulrich looks back at Simo, who pointed. Ulrich had accidentally cut the green wire, stopping the timer at fifty-nine seconds. For a few moments, everyone was quiet.

"Well... I guess dumb luck is on our side."

* * *

 **SW Universe, Folkestone.**

Yoshika was stunned by Alt-Shirley's story about what happened to her counterpart. Alt-Yoshika had killed another human being after Witches of the NOH terrorized a Gallian village. A certain Fusoan PILOT had taught her counterpart the hard way to get through, using violence as necessary.

"That can't be..." Yoshika stepped back. "That's not possible!"

"It's true," Alt-Shirley sighed deeply.

"NO! I can't be a killer!" Yoshika covered her ears stubbornly.

"Yoshika, calm down!" Lynette was trying her best to calm down her friend. "Please, listen to me, the other you isn't you!"

"My other me isn't me...?"

"Yes, Yoshika," Lynne said softly. "The other you is different, don't compare yourself to her."

"She's right," Alt-Shirley said. "Listen, I may be like your Shirley, but I am different. I'm not so childish, among other things. Do not compare yourself with your counterpart. Be yourself, understand?"

Yoshika looked down and slowly nodded. "Okay."

Alt-Shirley smiled in relief. "Good, so don't lose yourself once you meet her someday."

* * *

 **SW Universe, Unknown Location...**

A huge storm of cold wind blazed through the mountains. Hundreds of Witches and battle droids and a few dozen Hounds stood in the middle of the rocky terrain. The Witch Guards distributed coats and started some bonfires. Ammunition and supplies were piled up into pyramids and covered by cloths.

Meanwhile, a high-ranking Witch in her mid-twenties stood out from the rest while looking at their surroundings with computerized binoculars. She wore a black coat, totenkopf hat, and distinct eyeglasses.

"Heinrike!" She was suddenly startled by the voice of the Fuehrerin and turned around. "Have you seen the scouts, Frau Himmler?"

"Not yet, Fuehrerin," Heinrike replied. "They haven't returned for an hour."

"Isn't that them?" Irma pointed.

"Hmm?" Heinrike took another look. Indeed, three Witch Guards and a Hound were coming. "What took them so long..."

As they walked up, one scout leader produced a map. They'd made contact with a small village with a radio station, pretending to be civilians.

"So... we're in a country called Liberion, which is an odd version of the United States, and on an island called Attu, huh," Hitler said with a raised eyebrow. "Seems to be a perfect island for our new base... Let's take over the island and enslave the locals here."

"Adelein, are you for real?!" Goering interjected. "What if they call in the military?"

"Worry not, we will isolate this island." Adelein Hitler smirked deviously. "Disguise ourselves as civilians first and capture the radio station."

 _'That plan doesn't seem too bad.'_ Heinrike though.

* * *

 **Attu Island, Radio Station.**

Charles Foster was busy filling out the papers on his desk. His wife Etta was leaving for her job as teacher. However, when she opened the door, she found three women in black trench coats.

"Honey~! I think you have visitors!" Etta called out.

"Coming in a sec!" her husband replied.

Minutes later, Charles walked down from the second floor. Two young women held his wife by the wrists and the other one sat in a chair, calmly sipping her coffee.

"So you must be Charles." Adelein smirked.

"Wh-Who're you and what are you doing with my wife?" Charles stepped back.

"We're looking for... a little cooperation," she said. "What do you say?"

* * *

 **Chapter End.**

* * *

 **New Character Information received:**

 **Name: Simo Hayha**

 **Age: 18**

 **Hair: Silver**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Skin Complexity: Pale**

 **Nationality: Soumus**

 **Affiliation: MACS**

 **Archetype: This character was based off of the real-life Finnish WW2 War Hero, Simo Hayha, who had 505 confirmed kills during the Winter War (1939-1940)**

* * *

 **Name: Irma Goering**

 **Age: 45**

 **Hair: Brown**

 **Eyes: Chestnut brown**

 **Skin Complexity: Caucasian**

 **Nationality: Empire of Karlsland**

 **Affiliation: Neo Ordo Hambara**

 **Archetype: Based off of Hermann Goering, A German politician, a military leader and a WW1 Pilot Ace.**

* * *

 **Heinrike Himmler**

 **Age 26**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eyes: Grey**

 **Skin Complexity: Caucasian**

 **Affiliation: Neo Ordo Hambara**

 **Archetype: Based off of Heinrich Himmler, one of the leaders of the Nazi Party and also, the commander of the SS.**

* * *

 **NOH Info encrypted:**

* * *

 **NOH Tank Battalion: The second largest branch of all the three that stood between the Witch Guards and the Air Patrol**

 **NOH Air Patrol: The third latest branch out of three, although, it isn't large as the other two. This branch almost consists of Aces during the Second Neuroi War, But the Proxy Wars dwindled their numbers that only less than 300 Air Infantry Witches and a dozens of Aces remains.**


End file.
